Munashii Kitai
by Cassye
Summary: [TERMINEE] Et si ce qui était une affaire sans importance cachait quelque chose de plus profond?
1. Atarashii jiken

Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà une fic en cours, mais rassurez-vous. _**Le Corps de la Vengeance**_ et _**Munashii Kitai**_ sont toutes les deux terminées dans mon PC, vous aurez la fin quoiqu'il arrive.

Présentation !

_**¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?**_ : Je préfère le sérieux à l'OOC donc, j'essaie de respecter au max.

_**¤ Genres ?**_ : Pas de style en particulier. On va dire que c'est comme la série de base : du psychologique, un peu d'humour avec des dérapages, un peu de douceur avec Tsuzuki et Hisoka.

_**¤ Spoilers ?**_ : Je n'ai pas envie de me spoileriser, donc non, je ne sais rien. Je me base sur le manga, comptez après l'affaire de Muraki à Kyôtô (soit la fin de l'anime). Si par malheur j'étais venue à écrire des choses qui se passeront plus tard dans le manga (ce dont je doute), tout ceci ne serait alors que purement fortuit (idem pour d'autres fic. Je n'en ai lu qu'une seule, un one-shot. Si j'ai fait des trucs ressemblants, c'est un hasard, je ne me serai pas permise de copier !)

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps ?**_ : Vous serez amené(es) à suivre une enquête policière de 10 chapitres.

Cette fic, contrairement à l'autre, est plus centrée sur Hisoka. C'est lui qui sera « l'enquêteur » principal. Donc, si vous êtes plus fan de Tsuzuki, allez plutôt lire **_Le Corps de la Vengeance_**.

Cette histoire est un peu spéciale. Je ne sais pas me l'expliquer, mais je la trouve foncièrement différente de l'autre fic. C'est une question de point de vue. L'histoire de Tsubaki-hime dans l'affaire du Queen Camelia et sa relation avec Hisoka m'avait beaucoup touchée. J'ai eu envie d'essayer de toucher un peu notre cœur refroidi de _Yami no Matsuei_. Lol. Ai-je réussi ? A vous de me le dire…

Ah oui, autre petite note. Ici, je mets tous mes titres de chapitres en japonais (un délire comme ça XD). Je donnerai les traductions au dernier chapitre. Voilou !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**MUNASHII KITAI**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Atarashii jiken**_

_Dans le Royaume des Morts, que l'on appelle « l'Autre Monde », il existe un Tribunal où les morts sont jugés pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis de leur vivant : le Juo-Cho, le département des dix rois. Le Bureau des Assignations de l'Enma-Cho intervient pour régler les problèmes administratifs du Juo-Cho. C'est une section spéciale directement dirigée par Enma, le roi des Enfers._

Il faisait calme aujourd'hui dans l'Autre Monde, loin en dessous de la surface. L'éternel printemps qui fleurissait dans les jardins de l'Enma-Cho perpétuait son immortel cycle perlé des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers et embaumé de la douceur de l'air. Le ciel était clair, le soleil timide, le vent doux et les cerisiers s'épanouissaient encore de leurs milliers de fleurs rose dragée dans un éventail naturel pastel.

La quiétude extérieure n'était pourtant pas à la hauteur de celle qui régnait entre les murs de l'Enma-Cho. En effet, dans la section du Bureau des Assignations, plus que le calme plat, c'était mort.

Entrons et découvrons un jeune homme brun de 26 ans apparents qui ronflait bruyamment, affalé sur la table de son bureau. Ses bras puissants repliés sur la table, il avait posé sa tête dedans et quelques mèches chocolat indisciplinées retombaient sur son visage aux traits délicats et ses paupières closes cachant deux améthystes dans ses iris. Tsuzuki avait quitté provisoirement le Monde d'Hadès pour celui de Morphée à cause d'un profond ennui. Cela faisait deux semaines que lui et Hisoka n'avaient pas reçu de nouvelle mission et, bien que fainéant sur les bords, l'aîné du Bureau s'ennuyait à mourir. C'était comme ça quand on s'occupait de la tranquille aire de Kyushu.

En parlant d'Hisoka, celui-ci n'était pas là. La vision de son partenaire ronfler comme une locomotive ne l'enchantant guère, le jeune homme avait préféré s'évader dans la bibliothèque de l'Enma-Cho pour savourer une lecture en paix. D'ailleurs, en sachant que Tsuzuki était sur la liste noire des Gushôshins, Hisoka pouvait être certain de ne pas être dérangé. Les deux bibliothécaires à plumes avaient carrément placé des pièges à loup et des alarmes anti-Tsuzuki autour de leur précieux établissement pour que cette catastrophe ambulante ne détruise encore tout pour des vétilles.

Mais revenons à Tsuzuki. L'homme émit un soupir de plaisir tandis qu'un fin filet de bave ornait avec délicatesse le coin inférieur gauche de sa bouche dans un sourire béat.

- Aaaaah… Le paradis de la pâtisserie… Viens à moi, ô divine part de flan… et toi, petit éclair au cho…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_- Euréka_ ! Ca y est ! Je sens que je la tiens !!

Cheveux blonds couleur paille en bataille négligemment retenus par un ruban, une paire de lunettes rondes qui entourait ses yeux pétillants de bonne humeur et blouse blanche, Yutaka Watari venait de faire une entrée fracassante. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges d'excitation et il affichait un immense sourire de triomphe alors qu'il serrait dans sa main un tube à essai rempli d'un liquide d'un camaïeu bleu étrange. Le petit hibou qui lui servait d'assistant arriva du couloir en voletant et rattrapa enfin son maître sur l'épaule duquel il se posa en poussant un petit « Ouh ouh » épuisé.

Le joyeux responsable du secteur de Kinki balaya rapidement la salle des yeux et s'arrêta sur le seul occupant qui venait d'émerger brutalement. Les cheveux dressés sur la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la frousse soudaine, Tsuzuki s'attira le drôle d'œil de son ami :

- Tsuzuki… Pourquoi manges-tu ta gomme ? La pâtisserie était en grève ?

Encore dans le brouillard, le shinigami brun baissa le regard sur la gomme qu'il était en train de mâchonner avec amour. Il avait même attrapé un stylo et une règle comme il aurait pris un couteau et une fourchette.

- Ptu ! Beurk… grimaça Tsuzuki en recrachant ce qu'il pensait être un éclair au chocolat. Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier de m'avoir empêché de manger ça ou te maudire de m'avoir tiré d'un aussi joli rêve, Watari…

Son ami lui renvoya un sourire gentiment gouailleur et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau en face de lui.

- Alors, le calme plat chez vous ?

Le jeune homme grogna et s'accouda à la table pour regarder le dehors. Les pétales de fleurs de cerisiers se mouvaient avec tant de légèreté et de grâce que cela pourrait presque avoir un effet soporifique sur lui tant il s'ennuyait à mourir.

- Tu es déjà mort, fit remarquer Watari.

- Ah oui… marmonna Tsuzuki avec lassitude. C'est vraiment le calme plat dans Kyushu. Je serais capable d'accepter n'importe quoi, même retrouver le chiot égaré d'un gamin.

Il soupira de déception. Quelle injustice. Etant donné l'absence de travail, il se serait bien octroyé quelques congés pour vraiment se détendre, mais à cause de toutes ses catastrophes passées, Konoe et Tatsumi l'avaient privé de congés payés pour rembourser tous les dégâts. Alors le voici qui était là, à rien faire, sans être payé et pour longtemps.

Sa tirade mélancolique effectuée, Tsuzuki se tourna vers son visiteur.

- Et sinon, que m'a valu ce réveil tonique ? s'enquit-il en s'étirant.

Watari tilta et se rappela enfin le motif de sa visite.

- Bien sûr. Regarde. Après des heures de recherches, voici… Tadaaaaaam !

Il brandit l'éprouvette sous le nez de son interlocuteur qui n'eut pas à attendre la fin de l'annonce pour deviner de quoi il en retournait : la potion à faire changer de sexe. Tsuzuki se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il travaillait encore sur cette élucubration ? Si voulait tant comprendre les femmes, qu'il parle avec l'une d'elles, tout simplement…

- Tatatata… défendit Watari en agitant l'index. Il faut être femme pour comprendre les femmes ! Allons, Tsuzuki, fais ressortir la femme qui est en toi !

Silence bancal où le shinigami brun le dévisageait, un sourcil en l'air. Non merci. Il avait déjà croisé la femme qui aurait pu être lui s'il n'était pas né homme quand il avant plongé par accident dans le roman pervers que le Comte écrivait, il fut un temps déjà. Même si l'expérience lui avait été profitable pour mieux comprendre Tatsumi, il ne voulait pas renouveler la chose.

Le scientifique ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps et dorlotait son éprouvette comme un enfant chéri.

- Je suis sûr que ça va marcher ! Tsuzuki, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'un test.

Il avait bien pris soin de ne pas user du terme « cobaye ». Trop barbare, trop inhumain et trop effrayant pour le futur cobaye en question.

- Non. Essaye-le sur toi. Après tout, c'est toi qui veux changer de sexe, pas moi, refusa Tsuzuki en croisant les bras.

- Je ne peux pas, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je…

- Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose à moi ?!

- Tsuzukiiii…

- Non.

- Mon ami…

- Non.

- Ca sera sans danger !

- Non.

- Si ça rate, je ne te demanderai plus rien !

- Non.

- Je t'offre ce que tu veux dans la pâtisserie de ton choix.

- TOPE LA !

- Mon dieu… C'est effarant de voir comment tu es facile à acheter.

La porte du bureau venait de s'ouvrir. De taille moyenne avec un corps si frêle et une peau d'une couleur si pâle qui auraient pu être ceux d'une jeune fille, un adolescent de 16 ans entra dans le bureau, un livre sous le bras. Derrière quelques mèches de sa frange blonde cendrée, ses grands yeux verts profonds qui lisaient en vous transpercèrent Tsuzuki d'un air de se dire « Il est vraiment irrécupérable, celui-là ». Hisoka soupira d'abandon et vint s'asseoir à son bureau pour se servir une tasse de thé.

- On te demanderait de sauter du haut d'une falaise en échange de toutes les tartes aux pommes du monde, tu le ferais ? maugréa l'adolescent en humant le parfum de sa boisson avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

Son partenaire ne perdit rien de sa superbe et de sa bonne humeur et croisa les bras derrière la tête en se renversant dans son siège pour regarder le plafond.

- Si je dois sauter pour te sauver la vie, bien sûr.

Il y eut un faible bruit d'étouffement qui gargouilla dans la tasse en porcelaine mais Hisoka se refusa à montrer son trouble face à son coéquipier. Il allait encore se moquer de lui. Le garçon préféra donc continuer de boire son thé qui non seulement était brûlant mais qui était insupportable à boire avec la gorge aussi irritée par une toux retenue, le tout en remontant bien la tasse devant son visage pour ne pas que les deux autres voient sa gêne.

Tsuzuki se remit correctement, un grand sourire un peu idiot sur le visage :

- … mais bien entendu, il ne faudrait pas oublier de m'offrir les tartes aux p… humph ?!

La fin de sa phrase alla se fracasser contre la porcelaine d'une tasse à thé qui venait de s'encastrer contre sa figure. Le bras encore tendu par le lancer, Hisoka regarda la tasse se fendiller et Tsuzuki s'écrouler par terre sans ciller, une veine battante sur le front. Espèce d'imbécile.

La porte qui s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois fit évanouir le début de tension qui imprégnait l'atmosphère. Cheveux gominés, ensemble marron impeccablement plié et repassé, Seiichiro Tatsumi redressa un peu ses lunettes pour s'assurer que c'était bien Tsuzuki qui venait d'être mis K.O par une tasse.

- Hum… Moi qui voulais vous proposer une mission, si tu nous l'abîmes maintenant, ça ne va pas être simple, Kurosaki… soupira le secrétaire avec ennui.

- « Mission » ? se réveilla l'assommé.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que le shinigami brun retrouve ses esprits et se mette au garde à vous. Enfin une affaire ! Il allait arrêter de moisir dans son bureau à dormir ou se prendre de la vaisselle dans la figure !

- Le chef vous attend dans son bureau, informa Tatsumi en tournant les talons vers le couloir.

Hisoka préféra oublier sa rancœur contre l'intérêt de son partenaire pour les pâtisseries et consentit à suivre ce dernier sur les traces de Tatsumi. Watari pesta de mauvaise humeur. Et sa potion pour changer de sexe ? Qui allait faire le cobaye pour lui, hein ?

- Désolé, Watari, s'excusa Tsuzuki avec un air coupable. Tu seras ton propre cobaye cette fois !

Les trois shinigamis remontèrent quelques couloirs pour enfin entrer dans le bureau du chef Konoe. Le vieil homme était en train de consulter un dossier derrière son bureau avec une tasse à café dans la main tandis que les Gushôshins, eux aussi présents, s'affairaient à regarder quelque chose dans leur ordinateur portable.

A leur arrivée, les bibliothécaires les saluèrent brièvement avant de retourner à leurs recherches. Konoe releva la tête de ses feuillets et accueillit les arrivants en les invitant à s'asseoir.

- Bonjour, boss ! s'enthousiasmait déjà Tsuzuki.

- Bonj… Tsuzuki… C'est quoi, cette marque sur ta figure ? demanda son supérieur en désignant du doigt le nez encore rouge du jeune homme.

Le responsable de la dite marque détourna la tête, le nez en l'air. Il était encore vexé.

- Sa bêtise était trop frappante pour lui, répondit nûment Hisoka.

Tsuzuki comprit que son ami lui en voulait encore pour sa parole de travers de tout à l'heure et le pria de l'excuser, les mains en prière :

- Hisoka, je suis désolé. Tu vaux plus que toutes les tartes aux pommes du monde !

Sa tentative, bien que sincère et pleine de bonne volonté (si, si) ne fut pas au goût de l'adolescent qui fusilla son partenaire d'un œil noir enflammé de colère.

- Et je prends ça comment ? s'indigna-t-il, outré.

- Mais…

- Ne me compare pas avec de la nourriture, débile ! Etouffe-toi avec tes pâtisseries et lâche-moi un peu !

Il fallut qu'Hisoka remarque le silence des autres pour s'apercevoir que la scène que lui et Tsuzuki leur offraient était des plus ridicules. Konoe avait interrompu le mouvement de sa tasse de thé vers sa bouche, les yeux ronds, Tatsumi avait abaissé un peu ses lunettes de son nez pour voir et les Gushôshins avaient penché la tête de chaque côté de leur écran, interloqués.

Le couple de shinigamis se regarda d'un air hagard puis chacun détourna la tête à l'opposé de l'autre pour éviter de se sentir encore plus bêtes qu'ils ne l'étaient. Hisoka n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était quoi, cette excuse minable ?

Tsuzuki dissipa le malaise avec un petit rire jovial et préféra revenir sur le sujet principal de leur visite :

- Hum… Alors, c'est pour quoi ? Une âme à récupérer ? Des meurtres à élucider ?

- Euh… presque, Tsuzuki… répondit le chef avec embarras.

- Hé ?

Konoe déplora l'absence d'affaires pour le Juo-Cho en ce moment, même si d'un côté, un bon fonctionnement administratif n'était pas une mauvaise chose du tout. Cela dit, un petit dossier sans grande importance venait de leur parvenir. Il avait alors pensé que cela pourrait les intéresser, lui et Hisoka. Et comme ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire…

Tatsumi redressa un peu la tête et se tourna vers Tsuzuki avec un sourire affable, vous savez, celui qui annonce que « Dark Tatsumi » allait parler :

- D'autant plus qu'il faut justifier le fait que tu sois toujours à ton poste, Tsuzuki…

Ca n'avait pas manqué. Le concerné conserva le sourire en dépit de la cascade de larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Toutes ces ondes noires négatives lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression que sa peau allait se dissoudre. Il sentait aussi un grand coup de froid. Etrange, les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées. Quelle cruauté, mais quelle cruauté.

- Quelle est cette affaire ? interrogea Hisoka sans se préoccuper de son partenaire.

Le chef feuilleta son dossier rapidement pour revenir à la première page.

- Il s'agirait d'un manoir hanté avec une mort suspecte.

Konoe fit glisser la chemise pour le jeune homme. Au début sceptique par cette idée de maison hantée, Hisoka finit par prendre le dossier pour l'étudier, Tsuzuki derrière lui qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

Le cas concernait la riche demeure de la famille Michinaga. Hayate Michinaga, 31 ans, était un homme puissant et riche à la tête d'une grande ligne de restaurants de luxe qui s'était exportée dans le monde entier. Il vit actuellement avec son épouse, Kiyomi, 30 ans, dans un immense manoir près de Fukuoka depuis cinq ans maintenant depuis qu'il avait reçu en héritage l'empire de son père, mort dans un accident de voiture. Le manoir serait hanté par un fantôme. Des bruits de pas se font entendre chaque nuit au grenier mais on n'y a jamais trouvé quelque chose. Et après vérification, il ne s'agissait pas de rats.

- Un fantôme… murmura Hisoka pour lui-même.

- Et le mort ? s'enquit Tsuzuki en relevant la tête vers Tatsumi et Konoe. Qui est-ce ?

- Il s'agit d'une des domestiques du manoir, informa le secrétaire en montrant la photo d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage marqué par le travail. Yuko Tsukinari, 49 ans. Il y a quelques temps, elle a été victime d'un accident. Un liquide ménager s'est renversé sur elle et elle en a pris dans les yeux. Après son hospitalisation, la pauvre femme est revenue aveugle mais le jour même de son retour…

Les deux shinigamis lurent que Yuko Tsukinari était tombée dans les escaliers et qu'elle s'était rompue la nuque dans sa chute. Morte sur le coup.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Voilà qui était suspect. Au moment où elle revenait d'un accident qui lui avait coûté la vue, cette femme mourrait en tombant du haut des escaliers. Cette mort n'était pas accidentelle, ils en étaient intimement persuadés.

Tsuzuki se permit à relire cette histoire de fantôme. A part des pas au grenier, il n'y avait pas d'autres éléments surnaturels ? Voilà un esprit bien discret. Ce fantôme serait-il à l'origine de l'accident qui avait tué cette domestique ?

- Cette mort remonte à deux jours, mais la police a conclu à un accident, dit Konoe en regardant Tsuzuki et Hisoka tour à tour. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais acceptez-vous tout de même de vous en charger ? Voir s'il y a en effet un esprit dans la maison et s'il est le responsable de la mort de cette femme…

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Tsuzuki qui voulait absolument bouger. Tu es d'accord, Hisoka ?

- Pas d'objection, répondit simplement le garçon en reposant le dossier.

Le chef et Tatsumi sourirent discrètement. Ils n'en attendaient pas moins d'eux. Et puis, aussi différents et contradictoires fussent Tsuzuki et Hisoka, ils formaient un duo très efficace.

Les Gushôshins quittèrent leur écran des yeux et se tournèrent vers les deux futurs enquêteurs.

- Bien, Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-san, occupons-nous de vous attribuer vos nouvelles identités…

* * *

Petit chapitre introductif donc. Ici, les choses iront assez vite (enfin… Selon mon point de vue lol) 

Prochain chapitre : Rendez-vous chez les Michinaga


	2. Yûshoku

_**Chapitre 2 : Yûshoku**_

- Attends, je vais bien rajuster ta cravate…

- Elle est très bien comme ça, idiot. Arrête !

- Mais non, _master_, c'est mon rôle !

Un adolescent au visage de porcelaine soupira une énième fois en plaquant une main sur son visage. Dieu, sortez-moi de ce cauchemar. Il n'était même pas encore entré dans cette mission qu'Hisoka en avait déjà assez et regrettait son choix. Hélas pour lui, pour approcher le richissime Hayate Michinaga, c'était la seule solution plausible.

Tandis que Tsuzuki se faisait un plaisir de bien remettre la cravate de soie pervenche de son partenaire, le jeune homme fit dériver son regard émeraude dans le vide pour se revoir dans le bureau du chef Konoe avec les Gushôshins qui lui expliquaient le déroulement de leur enquête :

« - _Hisoka-san, nous allons nous replonger dans l'affaire du _Queen Camélia_, dirent les oiseaux en chœur. _

_- Comment cela ?_

_Les Gushôshins lui rappelèrent que pour cette affaire qui s'était déroulée sur un paquebot, Hisoka s'était fait passer pour Azumi Hibiki, le fils d'un riche président de société afin d'approcher les membres VIP présents. Pour cette affaire, ici baptisée « _Le fantôme du manoir_ », Hisoka revêtirait l'identité du fils d'un président d'une chaîne d'hôtels qui serait intéressé par l'idée d'insérer dans ses établissement les restaurants tenus par Michinaga. Pour ce qui est du jeune âge, ce ne serait pas compliqué : le père tiendrait particulièrement à ce que son héritier unique plonge très tôt dans le monde impitoyable des affaires._

_- Vous serezs donc Takuma Sateru, Hisoka-san, déclara l'aîné des frères en le désignant. Et vous avez été cordialement invité chez les Michinaga pour le week-end afin de te laisser convaincre d'opter pour leur restaurant._

_Le jeune homme opina du chef. Ca lui convenait, il devrait juste encore faire attention à bien changer de nom au moment de se présenter. En revanche, résoudre une affaire en deux jours, ça serait corsé. Il faudra être rusé._

_Attentif et sage jusqu'ici, Tsuzuki se réveilla et demanda avec une grande avidité ce que lui serait, hein, hein ? _

_- Alors ? s'enquit l'homme, les yeux pleins d'étoiles._

_La tête des Gushôshins changea radicalement pour se fermer dans une expression très fermée._

_- Vous, Tsuzuki-san, vous serez le majordome de Takuma Sateru._

_- Hééé ?!_

_Si les autres personnes présentes dans le bureau se retenaient de pouffer de rire et Hisoka savourait par avance sa vengeance, le visage de Tsuzuki s'était décomposé. Quoi ? Un domestique ? Il n'en revenait pas ! Pourquoi c'était toujours Hisoka qui voyageait en VIP ou se faisait passer pour un riche dans leurs enquêtes ?_

_La réponse fut sans appel et unanime : _

_- Parce que lui, il sait se tenir correctement en public._

_Brisé par tant de froideur, le shinigami accablé vint se recroqueviller dans un coin de la salle pour broyer des idées sombres tandis qu'un petit nuage noir flottait au-dessus de sa tête. Le monde, même celui d'en dessous, était vraiment trop injuste._ »

Hisoka soupira encore. Apparemment, c'était plus Tsuzuki qui s'amusait à se venger car il prenait son rôle de majordome au pied de la lettre et prenait grand soin de celui qui appelait à présent « _master_ ». Celui-ci avait revêtu un ensemble gris anthracite avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon coulant fait d'un fin ruban rouge framboise et des beaux souliers cirés. Ca lui allait plutôt bien, même s'il aurait été encore plus convenable pour lui de discipliner un peu ses cheveux rebelles.

Quant à lui, Hisoka avait troqué ses vêtements décontractés pour un costume blanc crème très élégant, rehaussé par une cravate un peu plus colorée sur sa chemise blanche. On lui avait aussi laissé un attaché case pour faire plus vrai.

Quand les dernières retouches furent effectuées, les deux shinigamis se rendirent, grâce au concours de Tatsumi, en hélicoptère chez leurs hôtes. Le secrétaire du chef les emmena donc à la surface et ils survolèrent une immense propriété qui émerveilla Tsuzuki.

- Whoua… Lac, piscine, parc boisé, terrain de golf et j'en passe… On va bien s'amuser, Hisoka !

- Les larbins ne s'amusent pas, ils bossent, répondirent aussitôt Tatsumi et Hisoka sans même le regarder.

Tout de même, le poids pécuniaire des Michinaga se reflétait sans peine dans le manoir qui émergeait d'une mer de pelouse verte. Le bâtiment était en « U » dont la partie jardin était entièrement terrassée avec une véranda et une tonnelle. Nombreux parterres de fleurs et autres arbustes ornaient le tour du manoir. C'était très impressionnant.

Tatsumi amorça la descente sur le devant du manoir qui était équipé d'une piste pour les hélicoptères puis se posa pour laisser ses passagers en descendre.

- Bonne chance ! leur lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Tsuzuki, équipé des valises de son maître et des siennes, descendit vite puis aida Hisoka à faire de même et les deux shinigamis se hâtèrent de gagner le porche d'entrée.

La demeure était immense de hauteur. Il y avait deux étages, ornés de multiples fenêtres balconnées de marbre blanc et dont la couleur des rideaux était intercalée de blanc ivoire et de rouge. Oui, vraiment très riche.

Eperdus dans leur contemplation, les deux jeunes hommes n'entendirent pas tout de suite la lourde double porte de bois sombre s'ouvrir. Ce ne fut qu'au son d'une voix austère et fatiguée qu'ils consentirent à enfin baisser les yeux :

- Sateru-sama, nous ne savions pas que vous arriveriez par voie aérienne. Nous aurions su, nous aurions mieux préparé notre accueil.

C'était un vieil homme d'environ 50 ans qui venait d'apparaître sur le perron. En dépit de son âge avancé, il avait un corps encore fort et robuste en plus d'une posture très hiératique. Il portait un costume noir avec un nœud papillon sombre qui faisait ressortir le gris de ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. Il portait des lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez droit en parfait accord avec son visage rectangulaire et son menton carré. La fine moustache qui décorait le haut de sa lèvre supérieure était si impeccablement dessinée qu'il ne serait pas étonnant que cet homme l'entretienne à la pince à épiler.

L'homme jaugea rapidement les deux arrivants d'une œillade discrète avant de s'incliner.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au manoir Michinaga, Sateru-sama. Je suis le majordome en chef, Mugihito Moeru, pour vous servir. Veuillez me suivre, Monsieur Michinaga vous attend.

Le vieil homme se redressa et invita Tsuzuki et Hisoka à entrer dans le hall. Tous deux gravirent les trois petites marches de pierre montant sur le perron et franchirent le seuil de la porte.

L'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur. Le sol de marbre était recouvert de riches tapis orientaux, les murs étaient faits de vieilles pierres qui formaient des voûtes sculptées dans les plafonds. Bien qu'il faisait encore jour même dans ce début de soirée, la douce lumière d'un lustre dessinait mille et une paillettes translucides au travers des pampilles de cristal. Quelques tableaux signés de la main de maîtres européens décoraient les murs quand ce n'était pas des bibelots ou des statuettes posés sur des commodes décoratives. Et en plein centre, un immense escalier droit en marbre tapissé d'une épaisse feutrine rouge sur le centre montait à l'étage supérieur, vers un large palier composé d'une petite bibliothèque. Aussitôt, Tsuzuki et Hisoka froncèrent les sourcils. Etait-ce de là haut que Yuko Tsukinari avait été éjectée ?

- Sateru-san !

Les shinigamis sursautèrent légèrement à l'entente de cette voix dynamique. Hayate Michinaga quittait le petit salon pour accueillir ses invités. C'était un homme de taille moyenne au visage jeune et très souriant. Son teint, un peu halé, donnait un plus grand éclat aux dents blanches qu'il découvrait. Ses cheveux noirs coiffés par une raie nette sur le côté n'enlevaient rien à sa jeunesse et ses poignets étaient ornés d'une montre de luxe et d'une gourmette en or blanc. Hayate Michinaga avait opté pour un costume marine sobre qui lui permettait d'agrandir sa carrure plutôt moyenne.

L'homme s'avança et s'inclina devant Hisoka qui fit de même.

- 19 heures tapantes, quelle ponctualité ! s'amusa-t-il avec un rire. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Sateru-san. Soyez le bienvenu.

- Merci de votre invitation, Monsieur Michinaga, répondit humblement Hisoka en se redressant. Laissez-moi vous présenter Tsuzuki Asato, mon majordome.

Tsuzuki s'empressa de s'incliner à son tour pour saluer son hôte et le dévisagea du coin de l'œil. C'était drôle de voir comme il n'avait pas la carrure d'un puissant homme d'affaire, il l'aurait plutôt vu comme vendeur ou cadre supérieur.

- Hayate, tu ne me présentes pas ? intervint une voix traînante.

- Ah, Kiyomi !

Une femme était en train de descendre les marches de l'escalier. Sa taille svelte et élancée se fondait avec grâce dans la robe de mousseline légère couleur pêche qui se soulevait doucement chaque fois qu'elle bougeait les jambes. Un collier de perles de culture entourait un décolleté en « V » simple et ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient retenus en un chignon travaillé qui dégageait la nuque et les oreilles qui brillaient de deux petits diamants en boucles d'oreilles. Kiyomi Michinaga ne faisait pas ses 30 ans, on lui donnerait volontiers trois ou quatre ans de moins. Son visage était fin, délicatement poudré et ses lèvres se dessinaient nettement sous un rouge à lèvres rosé. En revanche, simplement d'après le regard, on subodorait sans mal que cette femme n'était pas aussi enjouée que son époux : ses yeux bleus avaient un éclat de glace dans leur reflet.

La jeune femme rejoignit son mari qui lui tendait la main et adressa un sourire poli à Hisoka et Tsuzuki.

- Sateru-san, voici mon épouse, Kiyomi.

- Enchantée, dit-elle simplement dans une inclinaison de tête.

- Moi de même, fit Hisoka.

Il réprima difficilement un frisson. La beauté de glace qui lui faisait face lui inspirait la chaleur de l'Arctique autant dans sa manière de sourire que la blancheur de sa peau. Tsuzuki pensait la même chose, même s'il la trouvait extrêmement belle.

Hayate fit signe à son majordome resté en retrait près de la porte et le pria de montrer à Tsuzuki la suite pour Monsieur Sateru tandis qu'ils iraient prendre l'apéritif dans le salon. Moeru hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Tsuzuki.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre… invita-t-il de sa voix autoritaire.

- Ah ! J'arrive ! s'activa le shinigami.

Il eut un dernier regard pour son partenaire et talonna l'autre majordome qui montait à l'étage. Resté seul, Hisoka prit une inspiration et suivit son hôte qui l'emmenait dans la pièce voisine. Il manqua de s'étrangler. C'était ça, le petit salon ?

Le « petit » salon faisait au moins cent mètres carrés, composé de deux pièces qui n'étaient séparées que par une marche. La première moitié était le salon proprement dit avec un ensemble de canapés d'angles, de fauteuils et de poufs en cuir noir autour d'une table basse en verre aux pieds en fer forgé. Un écran plasma de deux mètres sur six s'étalait sur un mur avec ses enceintes et son ensemble vidéo et des statues impressionnistes aux formes bizarres trônaient dans les coins de la pièce.

La seconde moitié comportait un piano noir digne des meilleurs concerts classiques et de l'autre côté, un bar avec son guéridon tout de pierre sculpté s'élevait avec toute une gamme d'alcools et de verres. Quelques petites colonnes de marbre soutenaient des bouquets en bulle et au centre, un petit bassin carrelé glougloutait dans une mélodie aqueuse apaisante.

- Installez-vous, donc, proposa Kiyomi avec légèreté.

Hisoka se laissa s'enfoncer dans le moelleux rêche du cuir qui crissa sous son poids, imité des époux Michinaga tandis qu'un jeune gomme en chemise blanche, probablement le responsable cocktail, s'approchait pour déposer un plateau de bouteilles et de verres sur la table basse.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on vous sert ? s'enquit Hayate en regardant Hisoka. Vous pouvez tout demander !

Le jeune homme laissa un court silence flotter autour de la table basse. Sa dernière expérience avec l'alcool n'avait pas été des plus concluantes. Et repenser à Tsuzuki qui avait eu à le transporter jusque dans son lit lui donna un frisson indescriptible.

- Je ne prends pas d'alcool. Je n'ai que 16 ans, précisa-t-il en voyant les regards surpris de ses hôtes.

- Ooooh, que vous êtes jeune ! s'exclama Kiyomi en prenant une coupe de champagne. Jeune et avec beaucoup de charme.

Le coup d'œil vexé et agacé qu'Hayate lança furtivement à sa compagne n'échappa à la vigilance d'Hisoka. Il le comprenait au fond. Il y avait plus discret comme compliment à faire, d'autant plus qu'il n'aimait pas la façon que la femme avait à le détailler sous tous les plans.

Au final, on servit à Hisoka un petit cocktail sans alcool aux jus de fruits avec du sucre qui entourait le bord du verre. Une fois son verre de whisky rempli, Monsieur Michinaga se cala dans le fond de son canapé et sourit à son hôte.

- Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que l'héritier Sateru était aussi jeune. Mais au moins, je vois que vous êtes sérieux et responsable.

- Mon père tenait à ce que je sois immergé le plus rapidement possible dans les affaires, récita Hisoka en buvant quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

- Ca se comprend, approuva Kiyomi qui observait les fines bulles de son champagne s'envoler vers la surface de sa coupe. Tout s'enchaîne si vite dans ce monde. On se retrouve propulsé à la tête d'un empire, on se retrouve parfois marié sans rien demander, on doit faire des concessions pas toujours souhaitées…

Hayate avait relevé la tête à ces mots et dévisageait son épouse avec colère. Mais cette dernière n'y prêta aucune attention et préféra savourer son champagne en regardant ailleurs. Hisoka fronça légèrement les sourcils. Eh bien, les époux Michinaga ne semblaient pas former un couple très uni.

On toqua légèrement à la porte. C'était Tsuzuki qui revenait de l'installation de leurs affaires dans leurs nouveaux appartements. Il vint se poster près de son jeune maître, sous l'œil intéressé de la seule femme de la salle. Hum… Quelle prestance pour un majordome. Vraiment très séduisant.

- Vos affaires ont été rangées dans votre suite, _master_, annonça Tsuzuki avec un grand sérieux.

Une nouvelle veine d'agacement vint battre aux tempes de l'adolescent qui serrait son verre de rage. Lui alors !

Même le maître de la maison réprima difficilement un rire amusé :

- « _Master_ » ? pouffa Hayate. C'est amusant, comme appellation.

- Pour son dernier déplacement avec moi avant de le congédier, je lui accorde une dernière fantaisie, répondit Hisoka avec un air crispé et une voix grinçante.

La posture droite du jeune homme brun s'affaissa sous le poids de l'envie de meurtre qui s'émanait de son partenaire. Il lui ferait payer très cher cette audace, il le savait. Rester calme et sourire, ne pas penser à ce marasme noir qui fuyait d'Hisoka. Ce n'était pas grave.

Après l'apéritif, les convives passèrent à la salle à manger pour le dîner. Comme le reste de la maison, la salle était immense avec une table longiligne prête à accueillir trente personnes. Une longue nappe immaculée traçait le chemin de table qui avait été dressée par de la porcelaine fine et une argenterie brillante. La lueur de bougies plantées dans leur chandelier en argent vacillait dans les reflets des verres en plus des appliques murales en verre opaque framboise qui diffusaient une douce lumière tamisée. Au dehors, le soir s'était déjà bien installé et la nuit serait là avant même le dessert.

Le dîner se déroula paisiblement où Hisoka put jouir d'une délicieuse cuisine française concrétisée par des plats fins et succulents. Tout de même, cette mission avait du bon. Et elle avait encore plus de bon au moment du dessert car le jeune homme prenait sa revanche sur Tsuzuki qui, resté près de la porte au cas où son maître avait besoin de lui, regardait ce dernier avec impuissance en train de savourer une île flottante à la noix de coco à vous faire baver d'envie.

- Hisoka, quelle ignominie… enrageait le shinigami en serrant les dents de déception.

Tandis qu'une servante s'occupait de reverser un peu d'eau dans son verre, Hisoka s'essuya la bouche et regarda Hayate.

- Au fait, Monsieur Michinaga, j'ai lu dans les journaux qu'une de vos employées avait été victime d'un accident ?

L'homme cligna des yeux, étonné par cette évocation tandis que son épouse conservait un air neutre. Il reposa sa coupe de vin et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

- En effet. Notre brave Tsukinari-san était une femme très dévouée qui servait déjà mon père avant sa mort. Une femme très travailleuse et généreuse.

- De toute façon, elle commençait à fatiguer, glissa sa femme tranquillement.

- Kiyomi, s'il te plaît ! s'offusqua Hayate d'un ton offensé.

- C'est toi-même qui disais qu'il serait bientôt temps pour elle de prendre sa retraite.

L'homme préféra ne pas prêter attention à cette remarque et expliqua à Hisoka que la pauvre domestique était montée à l'étage pour récupérer ses affaires parce qu'elle ne pouvait bien entendu plus travailler avec sa cécité. Ils avaient entendu un cri de peur et le temps pour eux d'accourir, Yuko Tsukinari gisait au pied des marches, morte.

- Elle a sans doute raté une marche ou trébuché sur le tapis… soupira-t-il avec tristesse. Il est vrai qu'on peut parfois glisser dans la précipitation.

Hisoka et Tsuzuki écoutèrent avec attention et froncèrent les sourcils. Oui, on pouvait toujours risquer une chute dans un escalier quand on était « pressé ». Mais ils doutaient fortement qu'une femme d'un âge bien mûr nouvellement aveugle n'aille grimper des marches quatre à quatre. D'autant plus que l'escalier était doté d'une rambarde, Yuko Tsukinari devait s'y tenir au moment des faits. Et ce cri de peur ? Etait-ce avant ou pendant la chute ? L'adolescent préféra ne rien ajouter d'autre et termina son dessert en silence.

Après le dîner, Hayate proposa à son invité d'aller prendre ses quartiers. Le voyage avait dû être long, surtout que demain, il comptait bien lui faire visiter la propriété. Le parc était splendide en cette saison de l'année.

- Mais… et notre affaire ? s'étonna Hisoka.

- Nous avons deux jours, on a le temps, répondit l'homme en souriant. Tsuzuki va vous conduire à votre suite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certainement, Monsieur, fit Tsuzuki en inclinant la tête.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit et merci pour ce délicieux dîner. Monsieur Michinaga, Madame…

Il salua le couple et suivit Tsuzuki qui s'était engagé sur les marches. Vers la moitié du chemin, un bruit de pas qui descendaient l'escalier fit lever les yeux de l'adolescent tandis qu'il entendait Tsuzuki lancer un « Bonsoir » poli.

Ce fut une jeune fille qu'il croisa. Juste un peu plus petite que lui, elle avait de longs cheveux épars couleur bronze qui retombaient sur son pull mauve tombant sur son épaule. Arrivée à la hauteur d'Hisoka, elle tourna la tête vers lui et dévoila des yeux noisette si clairs qu'on les aurait cru faits de cuivre coulé. Il ne vit pas le reste de son visage car il y eut un moment de ralenti quand leurs regards s'entremêlèrent. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en le regardant et sa bouche s'entrouvrit rapidement.

- Bonsoir.

Sa voix était si faible que seul Hisoka put entendre cette salutation. Au clignement de paupières suivant, elle était déjà quatre marches en dessous de lui. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et s'aperçut qu'elle faisait de même.

_- Master_ ? s'enquit Tsuzuki qui avait remarqué le ralentissement de son partenaire.

- J'arrive.

Hisoka secoua la tête et reprit son ascension. Qui était cette personne ?

Les deux shinigamis entrèrent dans la suite que le jeune Takuma Sateru allait occuper pour ce week-end. Il s'agissait presque d'un appartement pour lui tout seul. Une chambre avec un lit double immense, un bureau avec un secrétaire, un petit salon privé, une salle de bains avec baignoire, douche et jacuzzi et même une petite salle de sports avec tout le nécessaire pour une mise en forme matinale. Avec la seule lumière bleutée de la nuit qui entrait par larges colonnes dans la chambre, tout semblait briller de richesse.

Tout était très luxueux. Les meubles étaient en bois de cèdre clair, les fauteuils du salon étaient en velours, la parure du lit était en satin blanc et la salle de bains étaient carrelée de partout avec des lavabos en verre et des miroirs énormes.

- Ouf… Je ne respire plus avec cette cravate… souffla Hisoka en la retirant pour la poser sur le lit.

- Quel luxe… admira Tsuzuki qui pensait à sa chambre bien plus modeste qui était voisine à celle-ci. Les Michinaga doivent bien vivre.

- Humph. Ca dépend si tu parles du taux d'entente entre les deux.

Hisoka lui rapporta les différentes tensions qu'il avait relevées entre Hayate et Kiyomi et Tsuzuki avoua qu'il avait remarqué la même chose au moment où ils avaient mentionné la mort de la domestique. Cette Madame Michinaga ne semblait guère heureuse avec son mari. Il faudrait ouvrir l'œil le lendemain.

- En attendant, puis-je m'occuper de vous préparer pour la nuit, _master _? reprit Tsuzuki avec un large sourire un peu louche sur les bords.

- Arrête avec tes « _masters_ », Tsuzuki ou je… !

Sa menace resta en suspend car on avait frappé doucement à la porte. Le shinigami brun alla ouvrir et laissa entrapercevoir la jeune fille de tout à l'heure.

- Mademoiselle… ? sourit gentiment l'homme.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à regarder à l'intérieur. Elle sembla trouver l'objet de ses recherches en la personne d'Hisoka car ses yeux s'illuminèrent dans la pénombre. Le temps pour les deux jeunes hommes de comprendre, la jeune fille venait de se précipiter dans la chambre pour enlacer Hisoka par la taille.

- Enfin, te voilà !!

* * *

Veinarde... ç-ç

Prochain chap : on en apprend un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse personne...


	3. Michinaga to satogo

_**Aelin ueal**_ : Aaaah… Enfin une review… ç.ç Je pensais que _**Munashii Kitai**_ était nul… Apparemment, c'est surtout sur cette fic que ton commentaire se basait, je réponds donc ici. Quand tu dis que je devrais étoffer un plus, tu parles de quel niveau ? Explications (c'est normal que ça soit lent, j'essaie d'en donner un peu à chaque chap jusqu'au dénouement) ? Descriptions (je trouve que j'en fais déjà trop… ) ? Faut préciser, lol. En tout cas, un big merci à toi ! J'ai retrouvé confiance en moi ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Michinaga to satogo**_

- Enfin, te voilà !!

- Héééé ?!

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Hisoka était complètement ahuri avec un faible rosissement aux joues et Tsuzuki gardait la main sur la poignée de la porte, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Eh ! Pourquoi elle serrait son partenaire comme ça ?

D'abord pris au dépourvu par un tel geste, Hisoka reprit vite ses esprits et tenta de repousser l'inconnue qui l'étreignait avec une puissante tendresse :

- Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait… ! essaya-t-il, encore hésitant.

- Je suis si contente.

La situation devenait embarrassante. Et cet imbécile de Tsuzuki qui commençait à se ficher de lui en riant sous cape, ça l'insupportait ! Hisoka prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la força à s'écarter de lui.

- Vous devez faire erreur, dit-il avec fermeté. Je suis Takuma Sateru, l'hôte de Monsieur Michinaga !

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea son interlocuteur tandis que Tsuzuki avait allumé la lumière du plafonnier. Après le subreptice entraperçu de tout à l'heure, Hisoka put enfin la détailler. C'était une fille encore jeune, dans la fin de l'adolescence sans doute. Ses yeux de cuivre pailletés de doré et dotés de longs cils bronze comme ses cheveux illuminaient une peau albâtre lisse sans le moindre défaut. Elle avait un petit nez droit et de jolies lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. De taille, elle devait être plus petit que lui de cinq centimètres et sous son pull ample, on devinait facilement une taille fine et élancée. Quelque chose en elle, peut-être dans le regard ou dans la blancheur de sa peau, paraissait irréel, presque troublant.

Elle inspecta le visage d'Hisoka pendant de longues secondes où tous les angles furent détaillés. Elle se rendit vite compte de sa méprise et ses yeux s'agrandirent de honte paniquée.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle, les mains devant la bouche. J-Je suis tellement désolée ! Je croyais… ! Pardonnez-moi !

Elle s'inclina aussi bas que son corps le lui permettait puis elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la chambre avant même que les deux shinigamis ne puissent amorcer un appel pour la retenir.

Le corps encore droit et crispé comme un « I », Hisoka cligna seulement des paupières, l'air encore hagard, lorsque un pouffement de rire qui ne pouvait plus être contenu le ramena sur terre. Il tourna la tête et vit Tsuzuki qui s'empêchait de rire, la paume de sa main contre sa bouche.

- Quoi ? grinça son partenaire, agacé.

- Ouh ouh ouh ! Hisoka, quel tombeur ! railla son aîné. Dis, tu crois que c'est comme ça que Monsieur Michinaga compte faire craquer Takuma Sateru pour lui vendre ses restaurants ? Ah ah ah !

Peut-être parce qu'il était encore troublé d'avoir été ainsi enlacé par une fille, Hisoka n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Aussi prit-il un grand plaisir à vouloir étrangler son majordome avec sa belle cravate en soie en lui sommant s'arrêter de dire des conneries, espèce d'idiot !

La tentative avortée de meurtre mise de côté, notre duo d'enquêteurs se laissait porter par le courant des interrogations. Etrange, cette jeune fille. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle était jeune. Peut-être la fille des époux Michinaga ?

- Ca serait étrange qu'elle n'ait pas été mentionnée lors de l'exposition de l'affaire, réfuta Tsuzuki en secouant la tête. Je me demande aussi pour qui elle t'a confondu.

- Mettons cette fille de côté, décida son coéquipier en retirant sa veste. Nous en apprendrons plus demain. En attendant…

Il désigna le plafond ouvragé de son index.

- … allons voir si nous pouvons rencontrer ce soit-disant fantôme.

L'autre homme approuva son idée et tous deux quittèrent la chambre à pas de loups.

Le manoir était déjà sombre et silencieux. La seule source de lumière venait des innombrables fenêtres qui laissaient entrer des faisceaux argentés de la lune, donnant aux objets un autre aspect. Pas un bruit ne venait perturber le silence hormis le son des pas étouffés des shinigamis sur les tapis.

Ils longèrent le couloir baigné de pénombre et passèrent devant nombreuses portes. Une chance que la demeure fût d'une forme simple auquel cas, ils se seraient déjà perdus. Un peu plus tard, Tsuzuki et Hisoka atteignirent la pointe gauche du « U » du manoir et donc, un cul de sac. Ils tournèrent la tête et découvrirent un petit escalier qui menait à une porte close.

- Le grenier, dirent-ils ensemble.

Il gravirent la vingtaine de marches et tournèrent la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans la moindre résistance. Au premier abord, ils ne virent rien d'autre que de l'obscurité, mais après que leurs yeux se soient habitués, des formes et des espaces s'esquissèrent peu à peu.

Ce grenier était d'une surface hallucinante qui pouvait être éclairé de quelques ampoules à intervalles réguliers et charpenté par de grandes poutres poussiéreuses. Une délicieuse odeur de vieux et de renfermé embaumait l'air.

Hisoka entra le premier et avança de quelques pas pour laisser Tsuzuki passer à son tour. Le toit était assez haut pour se tenir debout. Cet endroit était une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba. Il y avait de tout. Des cartons s'entassaient dans tous les coins, de vieilles bibliothèques abritaient des livres divers ou des albums photos, des malles regorgeaient de vêtements comme d'autres renfermaient de vieux jouets, des tableaux aux cadres faits de feuilles d'or, des bibelots de toutes sortes, des courriers jaunis par le temps dont les enveloppes étaient ficelées les unes aux autres avec un petit ruban.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les allées de trésors laissés par le temps et l'oubli, les deux explorateurs regardaient chaque chose qui tombait sous leurs yeux. Quelle taille. Ce grenier devait faire toute la surface de la demeure.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka traversèrent les allées des souvenirs de la famille Michinaga le plus discrètement possible, à l'affût du moindre son. Ils croisèrent en plus de nombreux cartons poussiéreux quelques kimonos anciens aux couleurs foncées délavées par le temps, des parchemins écrits de calligraphies soignées ou encore un arc de kyûdo avec ses flèches et son carquois.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Tsuzuki se tourna vers Hisoka.

- Tu sens une présence ?

- Non, rien.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, attiré par une lumière bleutée sur sa droite. C'était une large fenêtre ovale derrière laquelle la lune se trouvait pile dans l'axe. Il s'approcha pour admirer la vue. C'était la fenêtre qu'ils pouvaient voir depuis le devant du manoir. D'ici, on admirait l'horizon par delà le petit bois qu'il fallait franchir avant d'arriver à la demeure. Il pouvait même distinguer le portail d'entrée et les grilles de la propriété. Cette vision du noir du ciel et de la forêt mêlé à la pâleur de la lueur lunaire lui procurait une étrange paix. Il pourrait rester ici à guetter le dehors pendant des heures.

- Hisoka ?

La voix de Tsuzuki le tira de ses songes. Il retira la main qu'il avait posée contre le froid de la vitre.

- Il n'y a rien dans ce grenier, déclara-t-il. Allons nous coucher.

- OK.

Une fois revenus à leur étage, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent pour regagner chacun sa chambre –l'essai de Tsuzuki pour dormir avec Hisoka s'étant soldé par une porte dans le nez.

Le cadet de l'équipe se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans les draps de satin blanc. Cette sensation fraîche du tissu coulant contre la peau de ses bras dénudés lui arracha un frisson.

Les jambes repliées en chien de fusil, le jeune homme eut une pensée malgré lui pour l'étrange inconnue aux yeux cuivre. Hu ? Pourquoi pensait-il à elle maintenant ? Il aurait bien le temps demain. Le visage de la jeune fille caché dans un coin de sa tête, il rabattit les couvertures sur lui et ferma les yeux.

¤¤¤

Il était 9 heures de ce samedi matin lorsque Hisoka termina de se préparer. Il termina de boutonner sa chemise légère vert amande à manches courtes et inspecta son apparence. Avec ce pantalon en lin clair, il restait élégant sans trop en faire, ça devrait suffire. Il arrangea rapidement ses cheveux en bataille puis sortit de sa chambre pour aller chercher Tsuzuki.

Il avait bien dormi cette nuit et se sentait d'attaque pour commencer sérieusement cette enquête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il préssentait que ce manoir, à défaut d'un fantôme, recelait de quelques mystères.

Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour toquer à la porte de son partenaire et attendit. Rien. Il recommença.

- Tsuzuki ? appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. C'était étrange.

- Ohé, Tsuzuki !

Toujours rien. Cette fois avec un début de panique, Hisoka ouvrit précipitamment la porte –heureusement restée ouverte- et se précipita à l'intérieur pour trouver son aîné encore couché et bien ancré dans le monde des rêves. Il serrait son oreiller contre lui comme il aurait serré une femme contre son cœur et marmonnait des choses inaudibles, le tout dans une position peu orthodoxe : le bras gauche étendu en croix, le droit autour de l'oreiller ; la jambe gauche repliée sur la droite tendue et le corps en travers du lit. Tsuzuki avait vraiment le sommeil agité, on dirait.

Cependant, cela n'importait absolument pas à Hisoka dont l'ébauche d'angoisse était devenue ressentiment amer de s'être fait avoir.

- Debout !! ordonna-t-il en éjectant l'endormi de son lit avec un coup de pied. On n'est pas en vacances !

Réveillé depuis l'impact du pied contre son flanc, Tsuzuki avait eu le bon réflexe d'user de son coussin pour obvier au choc violent, ce qui ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de souffrir de l'atterrissage sur le parquet.

- Méééé… gémit-il comme un gosse. Nous sommes des invités, non ?

- Mais la bienséance veut qu'on ne se lève pas à midi ! répliqua Hisoka en tournant les talons. Habille-toi ! Et tâche désormais d'écouter quand on t'appelle, idiot !

La porte claqua violemment et Tsuzuki grimaça. Il l'avait encore traité d'idiot. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour se faire réprimander dès le matin ?

1 minute 04 plus tard, Tsuzuki ressortit de sa chambre tandis qu'Hisoka l'attendait dans le couloir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Un échange de mauvais regard et d'excuses après, tous deux s'en allaient pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Au détour du couloir, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Kiyomi Michinaga en train de discuter avec… la jeune fille de la veille ?

La femme discutait d'un air lassé avec sa jeune interlocutrice lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence des deux garçons un peu plus loin.

- Ah ! Sateru-san ! apostropha-t-elle avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Vous venez pour le petit déjeuner ? Venez, venez !

A l'évocation du nom de Sateru, la jeune fille fit volte-face. Hisoka croisa furtivement les yeux clairs de sa visiteuse qui les baissa aussitôt de honte. Très vite, son attention et celle de Tsuzuki fut reportée sur une seconde surprise : un bébé. Elle tenait dans ses bras un nourrisson qui babillait en gigotant dans sa grenouillère jaune poussin. Les shinigamis furent si étonnés de la présence de cet enfant qu'ils ne surent trop comment ils étaient arrivés aux deux jeunes femmes.

Très vite, le côté gâteux de l'aîné prit le dessus et l'homme brun se retrouva à faire des risettes au poupon :

- Ooooooh… Que tu es joli, toi ! Qu'il est chou! Coucou !

Hisoka ne savait plus trop où se mettre entre son partenaire qui jouait les grands-pères gatouilleurs et les deux regards, impérieux pour l'une, gêné pour l'autre, de Madame Michinaga et la jeune fille qui étaient braqués sur lui. Il préféra garder son calme et saluer poliment son hôtesse.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ? s'enquit la femme en souriant.

- Très bien, merci.

Un gazouillis rieur du bébé sembla faire remarquer à Kiyomi qu'elle n'était pas tout seule. Elle roula légèrement des yeux et désigna la jeune fille près d'elle et l'enfant qu'elle tenait.

- Sateru-san, je vous présente Shiori Risei. C'est notre nourrice.

- « Nourrice » ?

Hisoka n'avait pas pu retenir cette faible exclamation de surprise. Tsuzuki en fut tout aussi étonné car il s'interrompit de jouer avec le bébé qui s'amusait à lui prendre son index pour le serrer de sa petite force d'enfant. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé une aussi jeune fille devenir nourrice. Tous deux dévisagèrent Shiori qui essaya de sourire et inclina respectueusement la tête.

- R-Ravie de vous connaître, Sateru-sama.

Sa voix le suppliait de ne pas faire d'esclandre sur le malentendu de la veille. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas du genre d'Hisoka qui répondit à son interlocutrice par une politesse. Elle apprécia grandement son attention et lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance discret. Hélas pour eux, l'échange ne s'attarda pas davantage car Madame Michinaga emmenait déjà ses hôtes vers l'escalier pour prendre le petit déjeuner à la véranda.

Il y avait tellement de questions qui fusaient dans les têtes d'Hisoka et de Tsuzuki qu'ils ne se virent pas arriver à la véranda du manoir.

C'était une pièce d'une incroyable luminosité orientée plein sud. Les murs et le plafond en coupole étaient tous faits en vitre encadrée par des bordures en fer noir qui s'entrecroisaient dans les voûtes. La coupole était en vitrail fait d'un patchwork de couleurs douces qui se répercutaient sur le parquet de la pièce au moindre rayon de soleil. Une grande table en tec octogonale trônait au centre et était encadrés par nombreuses plantes exotiques au parfum entêtant. Au fond de la véranda, un petit bouvreuil sifflotait dans sa cage dorée.

La table était déjà dressée par un ensemble de porcelaine peinte de roses et par tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un bon petit déjeuner : toast, confitures, café, thé, beurre, jus d'orange etc. Hayate Michinaga était déjà assis, en train de lire le journal en attendant ses invités. Il portait lui aussi une tenue moins stricte que la veille qui le rajeunissait encore, composée d'un ensemble beige de chemise et de pantalon léger.

- Bonjour, Sateru-san ! Prenez donc place, invita-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Le café vient juste d'être servi !

Tsuzuki s'occupa de tirer le siège de son jeune maître pour le laisser s'installer en même temps que Kiyomi prenait place près de son époux avant de repartir, la mort dans l'âme. Eh oui, les domestiques, ça mangeait en cuisine.

Sur sa demande, on servit à Hisoka du thé noir avec juste un sucre et il se prépara quelques toast de marmelade d'oranges amères. Cette mission n'était vraiment pas mal du tout, en fin de compte.

- Je vous laisse décider du programme, lui dit Hayate d'un air engageant. Il y a de tout ! Piscine, terrain de golf, dôjô…

- Dôjô ? tilta Hisoka en relevant la tête.

- Bien sûr, il m'arrive de pratiquer encore un peu de kendô ou du kyûdo, comme mon père. Vous en faites ?

- J'en ai fait… Il fut un temps, répondit le garçon en baissant un peu les yeux.

L'homme lui proposa de tester ses capacités contre lui et Hisoka se laissa séduire par l'idée. Après tout, cela ne lui avait pas déplu d'avoir participé à ce concours de tir à l'arc entre shinigamis. Bien évidemment, il fallait retirer de ce souvenir la nullité de Tsuzuki pour apprendre, l'horrible improbité du trio de sœurs qu'ils avaient dû affronter et le joyeux bazar que Terazuma avait provoqué avec sa phobie du genre féminin.

Le garçon se permit de savourer son thé doucement parfumé puis redressa la tête vers le couple :

- Au fait, j'ignorais que vous aviez un enfant…

Il y eut un faible moment de flottement où Madame Michinaga interrompit un instant le mouvement de sa tasse à sa bouche avant de boire avec un grand intérêt pour son café, et son époux eut un air absent avant de sourire avec tendresse.

- Eh oui. Le petit Kaneaki…

Kiyomi émit quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un « Humph » dédaigneux mais ne souffla mot comme son compagnon. Hisoka fut surpris de cette rapidité de réponse et essaya de pousser un peu son interlocuteur :

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Oh… Eh bien… Ca lui fait…

- Sept mois, affirma sa femme d'un ton sec.

Nouveau blanc imbibé de malaise. Aucune des trois personnes ne parlait. Hayate baissait les yeux, peu fier, Kiyomi détournait la tête avec une expression pincée et Hisoka sentait le poids de la tension lui compresser le crâne. Mieux valait ne pas trop chercher à comprendre.

Après le petit déjeuner, Hisoka retrouva Tsuzuki qui était l'homme le plus heureux du monde : même en cuisine, il pouvait manger de très bonnes choses ! Et comme apparemment l'une des cuisinières semblait avoir le béguin pour lui, il avait pu taper dans les petits fours sucrés. C'était vraiment le paradis quand on avait de l'argent !

- Oui, oui, tant mieux… coupa Hisoka avec précipitation. Là, je vais faire un peu de kendô avec Monsieur Michinaga. En attendant, toi, occupe-toi d'en apprendre plus sur Yuko Tsukinari auprès des domestiques.

Tsuzuki accepta sa mission avec un petit salut militaire.

- Roger ! Et toi, tu enquêtes sur quoi ?

- Eh bien…

Le jeune homme pensait essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la froideur qui régnait entre les deux époux car plus ça allait, plus il était intrigué par ce dédain qu'exprimait Kiyomi quand son mari montrait toujours un air jovial et sympathique. Cependant, son partenaire avait une autre idée en tête :

- Peut-être sur la jolie nounou aux yeux noisette ? suggéra-t-il avec un clin d'œil malin.

- Et pourquoi ferai-je ça ? Tout ça parce que cette fille s'est jetée sur moi, je… !

Il dut s'interrompre car l'autre se raclait bruyamment la gorge tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour l'inviter à se retourner. Hisoka fit volte face et vit que Shiori Risei les guettait. La jeune fille, déjà angoissée, détourna la tête pour fuir le regard d'Hisoka et tourna les talons pour repartir mais Tsuzuki la ratrappa.

- Ola, Risei-san, vous souhaitiez parler à mon maître ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Eh bien…

Elle s'hasarda à un coup d'œil en direction du jeune maître en question qui se sentait idiot de s'être emporté de la sorte alors qu'elle avait entendu. Il inclina la tête pour l'inviter à s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit à petits pas. Elle portait une robe d'été légère blanche sur laquelle d'énormes coquelicots s'entrecroisaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait aux pieds des petites sandales lacées aux chevilles qui soulignaient le galbe de ses jambes et ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval basse.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Eh bien… Oui… hésita-t-elle en se frottant un bras. Je tenais une fois de plus à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir. Cette familiarité était très déplacée. Je regrette vraiment. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour votre silence ce matin devant Kiyomi-sama. Veuillez me pardonner, Sateru-sama.

Shiori avait terminé en s'inclinant presque à l'équerre. Hisoka se massa un peu la nuque, gêné par tant de politesse, et finit par soupirer.

- C'est oublié, conçut-il. Mais ne m'appelez pas Sateru-« sama », s'il vous plaît. Nous devons avoir le même âge.

- J'ai 20 ans, sourit la jeune fille en se redressant.

- Oh…

Hisoka s'autorisa à un second coup d'œil minutieux de son visage, imité par Tsuzuki. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de faire ses 20 ans. On pouvait lui accorder bien moins, presque 16 ans. Cela dit, Tsuzuki était aussi un exemple de personne qui ne faisait pas son âge, autant physiquement que mentalement. Dans tous les cas, plus jeune ou non, Shiori était une très belle personne avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui vous laissait perplexe.

Le jeune shinigami devait se hâter de retrouver Monsieur Michinaga dans le dôjô, de l'autre côté du manoir, mais il retint un peu la jeune fille, son regard pénétrant le sien :

- Au fait, pour qui m'avez-vous pris, hier soir ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais les pleurs éloignés du bébé résonnèrent un peu plus haut dans le couloir et la coupèrent dans son élan.

Shiori grimaça et s'excusa auprès des shinigamis avant de s'en retourner vers la chambre de Kaneaki. Arrivée devant la porte, elle eut un sourire à Hisoka :

- « Sateru-san », cela vous conviendra ?

Et elle disparut dans la pièce qui redevint très vite silencieuse. Tsuzuki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un petit rire.

- Elle est mignonne, je l'aime bien.

- J'y vais, décida son partenaire en s'en allant à son tour. Renseigne-toi bien.

Il ne prêta pas attention au « Oui, _master_ ! » que l'homme brun lui lançait avec gaieté et se dépêcha de descendre l'escalier de marbre blanc tapissé. Shiori Risei…

* * *

Prochain chap : On enquête, on enquête… 


	4. Gimon

_**Aelin ueal**_ : C'est pas toujours facile dans une enquête, mais j'essaie de faire comme ça. De donner un peu d'éléments de réponses ici et là pour permettre au lecteur de mener sa propre enquête. Trouveras-tu avant la révélation ? XD Merci et kiss !

**NOTE** : _Ici, il est question de kendô. OR, je ne pratique pas ce sport et donc, pour les besoins de cette fic, j'ai dû me renseigner pour éviter de mettre des âneries. Si c'est quand même le cas, je m'excuse par avance devant la communauté entière de kendô. Ne me tuez pas… lol._

Ceci fait, la suite !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Gimon**_

Abandonné par son _master _qui devait bien s'amuser alors que lui se retrouvait tout seul à errer comme une âme en peine dans l'immense manoir des Michinaga, Tsuzuki furetait ici et là avec discrétion pour ne pas se faire prendre à espionner. Il promenait son regard partout où il le pouvait dans l'espoir de trouver un détail étrange ou quelque chose susceptible de l'intéresser, en vain. Cette demeure était parfaitement normale. Il tendait parfois aussi l'oreille au cas où il entendrait des bruits de pas venant du plafond, mais rien. Désespérément rien.

Son exploration le ramena à la case départ, c'est-à-dire au pied de l'escalier principal du hall d'entrée. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'inspecta de bas en haut. Les marches étaient larges sans être raides, le tapis ne comportait aucun faux pli et la rambarde était facile à saisir. Non, vraiment, Yuko Tsukinari n'avait pas pu se tuer toute seule, même aveugle. Elle avait été assassinée.

Les pensées de l'homme s'évanouirent à la vue d'une jeune femme en petit tailleur noir avec une jupe et un petit tablier blanc qui s'engageait en haut des marches avec un gros panier de linge dans les mains. Panier qui devait être bien lourd à en juger la démarche incertaine de la domestique qui finit par vaciller sous le poids de sa charge. Elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant.

- Aaah ?

- Attention !!

Armé de réflexes infaillibles en plus de s'aider un peu de ses pouvoirs shinigamis, Tsuzuki se précipita dans l'escalier et attrapa la jeune femme par la taille _in extremis_ tandis que son panier de linge dégringolait les marches dans un roulement sonore, les chemises, les pantalons et les robes semés dans son passage.

- Pas de mal, Mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta l'homme en la redressant.

La petite brunette au chignon impeccable qu'il venait de sauver souffla un peu encore sous l'effet de la peur avant de le regarder. Elle devait avoir son âge malgré son uniforme sombre qui lui donnait un air strict.

- Non, ça va. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, merci beaucoup ! dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Cet escalier a déjà fait trop de victimes, je pense… répondit-il, mine de rien.

La domestique soupira de tristesse tout en s'abaissant pour ramasser les vêtements.

- A qui le dites-vous. Pauvre Tsukinari-san…

- Vous la connaissiez ?

- Hum, c'était en quelque sorte ma supérieure.

Tsuzuki flaira le bon tuyau et se décida à ne pas lâcher tout de suite cette servante. Après l'avoir aidée à rassembler le linge éparpillé, il lui proposa de l'aider à porter son fardeau, ce qu'elle accepta avec un grand plaisir. Cependant, comme elle se sentait redevable auprès de lui, elle lui suggéra en retour de la laisser lui faire un thé juste après pour le remercier. Le shinigami accueillit cette offre avec joie et tous deux repartirent pour descendre dans les sous-sols de la demeure qui abritaient la buanderie.

En discutant un peu avec son interlocutrice, Tsuzuki apprit qu'elle se prénommait Hana Mitsuno, 25 ans, et que cela faisait déjà trois années qu'elle travaillait pour les Michinaga en tant que servante. Son principal travail se centrait sur le linge des résidants, maîtres comme domestiques. A l'époque, suite à une scolarité guère brillante, elle avait un grand besoin d'argent et avait donc accepté ce poste un peu ingrat. Mais quand on était nourri, logé, blanchi, c'était acceptable.

Après avoir aidé Hana à préparer la lessive, Tsuzuki et elle remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée et la jeune femme l'invita dans les cuisines. Il était à peine 11 heures passées, c'était déjà le coup de feu. Les cuisiniers s'affairaient dans tous les sens à touiller une sauce, baisser le feu d'une casserole, ajouter un peu d'épice dans un saladier. C'était une vraie fourmilière que notre shinigami avait déjà croisée depuis son arrivée. Les sept personnes qui s'activaient ardemment ne prêtèrent pas d'attention aux deux arrivants étrangers aux lieux et les laissèrent s'installer à une table de la cuisine qui n'était pas utilisée.

L'homme brun s'assit et regarda Hana s'occuper de lui préparer un délicieux thé au citron qui lui chatouillait déjà les narines. Puis elle revint à la table avec un petit plateau de petits fours sucrés :

- Ahem… Je sais que c'est bientôt le déjeuner, mais avec votre thé, voulez-vous…

- Ouiiiiiiiii ! Hana-chaaaaaaaaaaan !

Pas la peine de lui proposer deux fois. Les deux domestiques s'installèrent devant leur tasse de thé sans écouter le brouhaha sonore qui s'agitait plus loin. Tsuzuki ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour féliciter la jeune femme pour son thé à la si douce fragrance, il était parfait ! Puis, de fil en aiguille, la conversation prit place :

- Alors comme ça, tu étais à l'étage quand ça s'est passé ?

Hana tourna lentement sa tasse entre les doigts.

- Hum. Le hurlement de peur de Tsukinari-san m'a glacé le sang. Ensuite, j'ai entendu quelque chose qui dévalait l'escalier. Quand je suis arrivée…

Le shinigami respecta le silence ému de son interlocutrice et n'ajouta rien. Voilà qui était fort intéressant. Yuko Tsukinari avait crié _avant _de tomber. Probablement en comprenant qu'on allait chercher à la tuer. Tsuzuki mordit dans son mini mille-feuilles d'un air pensif. C'était certain à présent. La vieille femme avait été poussée intentionnellement. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un assassinat.

Un faible rire de la part d'Hana lui fit lever les yeux :

- Pauvre femme… murmura-t-elle. Elle était un peu étrange, certes, mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi…

- « Etrange » ? s'étonna Tsuzuki. Comment cela ?

La jeune femme lui expliqua que Yuko Tsukinari était une femme assez originale en dépit de son caractère très à cheval sur la perfection. Elle racontait que parmi ses ancêtres, elle comptait soi-disant des prêtres qui lui auraient laissé un vague don pour percevoir les choses paranormales comme des esprits ou des fantômes. Bien évidemment, personne ne la croyait et très souvent, les autres domestiques riaient gentiment d'elle. Il lui arrivait elle-même de s'amuser de Yuko qui affirmait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

- Néanmoins… reprit Hana à voix basse. Quand elle disait que ce manoir comportait une âme étrangère, maintenant, je la crois…

Cette fois, Tsuzuki se redressa correctement sur son tabouret haut et dévisagea Hana avec attention. « Une âme étrangère » ? Yuko Tsukinari avait senti la présence d'un esprit dans le manoir ?

- C'est ce qu'elle disait, répondit la jeune fille en terminant son thé. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait qu'aux suppositions. Tsukinari-san ne disposait apparemment pas du _kenki_, le troisième œil pour voir l'occulte.

Elle émit l'hypothèse –impossible pour elle- que Yuko aurait été tué par le fantôme en question, mais c'était vraiment trop stupide. Ceci ne fut pas au goût du shinigami. Et pourquoi pas ? L'esprit n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on révèle sa présence dans le manoir et l'existence d'une personne qui pouvait dévoiler cette information représentait une gêne non négligeable. Et par conséquence, il se serait débarrassé d'elle. Mais dans ce cas, pour quelle raison ne voudrait-il donc pas être délogé du manoir Michinaga ?

Il prit sa petite cuillère et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Et cet accident qui lui a pris la vue ?

- Un regrettable manque de chance, déplora Hana tristement. Tsukinari-san voulait attraper un produit ménager qui contenait de la soude placé sur une haute étagère. Sa main a un peu bousculé la bouteille qui s'est reversée sur elle. Quelle horreur…

Tsuzuki fronça les sourcils. Il semblerait que sa cécité provienne en effet d'un accident. Quoique le fantôme avait peut-être cherché à faire partir la domestique en la privant de ses yeux ? Plus d'yeux, plus d'aptitude à travailler et donc, plus d'obligation de rester dans le manoir. Ca se tenait. Il fallait garder cette possibilité en tête.

Heureux de cet échange fort instructif, le shinigami s'empressa de terminer en quelques coups de dents acérés un éclair au café et un petit paris-brest puis se leva avec un grand sourire pour Hana :

- Bien, je dois y retourner ! annonça-t-il. Merci pour ce délicieux thé, Hana-chan. Fais attention à toi et aux escaliers, désormais.

La jeune femme le remercia encore une fois pour son geste et le shinigami ressortit d'un pas rapide des cuisines. Il en aurait des choses à raconter, à son _master_ !

¤¤¤

_- Tsuki_ !

- Joli !

De l'autre côté du manoir, un combat amical de kendô se déroulait dans le dôjô. Le dôjô était une salle immense qui avait tout de l'aspect traditionnel japonais : le parquet lisse qui brillait sous les reflets du soleil, les portes en shôji coulissantes faites de papier léger et l'autel. Les shôji avaient été ouverts en grand pour laisser l'air entrer librement et ainsi éviter aux deux duellistes d'étouffer, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas encombrés des bogu, l'armure portée en général par le kendoka.

Hayate Michinaga et Hisoka avaient en revanche revêtu le hakama indigo habituel pour aller avec leur shinai de bambou. Tous deux avaient fière allure dans leur tenue traditionnelle et leur posture droite et concentrée les grandissait d'un nouveau charisme.

Cela faisait tout drôle à Hisoka de pratiquer de nouveau cette discipline à laquelle il avait été initié de son vivant. Il se revoyait plus jeune, à apprendre les bases des art martiaux japonais pour devenir un digne héritier. Il ne pouvait pas poser de nom sur la sensation qui l'envahissait et il se contenta de regarder son adversaire.

Hayate était très doué et avait bien caché son jeu. Le voir en hakama le changeait drastiquement d'apparence et lui donnait même un air plutôt gauche alors qu'en costume d'homme d'affaires, il avait une certaine prestance. Les deux hommes avaient enchaîné quelques combats et le maître des lieux préféra s'arrêter sur le coup d'éclat de son invité.

- M'atteindre au cou alors que nous n'avons pas les protections et sans me toucher, je suis très impressionné, Sateru-san… avoua-t-il en essuyant le front. Vous avez un très bon niveau.

- Je vous retourne le compliment. Vous vous défendez bien.

L'adolescent abaissa ses bras qui tenaient son shinai et les laissa retomber le long de son corps, le regard perdu dans le jardin. Le vert de la pelouse mitraillait violemment ses yeux et le soleil faisait éclater les couleurs des fleurs voisines avec force. Il pensa à Tsuzuki. Que pouvait-il bien faire pendant que lui se replongeait dans son passé dans un dôjô reconstitué ?

Le garçon se tourna vers son hôte qui refaisait quelques mouvements d'entraînement.

- Euh… Monsieur Michi…

- Hayate-san, corrigea l'homme en s'interrompant pour lui sourire.

- Pardon, Hayate-san… Et pour notre affaire ?

Monsieur Michinaga leva un peu les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir puis demanda à Hisoka s'il accepterait d'en discuter autour d'une citronnade bien fraîche après avoir pris une douche. Le shinigami accepta et s'apprêta à suivre son hôte pour sortir du dôjô lorsque son regard se posa sur une personne dans le jardin.

C'était Shiori Risei qui prenait l'air avec le petit Kaneaki. Elle avait installé un large plaid dans l'herbe, un grand parasol pour les abriter du soleil et s'amusait avec le bébé qui riait dans son siège décoré de hochets divers au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille riait de bon cœur et composait de petites mélodies avec les jouets musicaux que le nourrisson écoutait avec une grande attention. Cette vision lui inspirait une telle sérénité qu'Hisoka n'entendit pas tout de suite Hayate se poster à ses côtés :

- C'est une très bonne nourrice, assura-t-il en souriant. Kaneaki l'adore.

- Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

Le jeune homme ne s'expliqua pas cette question qui n'avait aucune importance pour son enquête. Il voulait juste savoir. Il aurait aimé dessiner un tableau d'arrière-plan autour de cette jeune fille étrange mais à la gentillesse débordante.

L'homme lui raconta que lui et son épouse venaient juste d'avoir Kaneaki, un mois à peine, quand ils rencontrèrent Shiori par hasard. Il était en déplacement avec Kiyomi pour affaire et après une longue journée de discussions économiques ennuyeuses, ils avaient décidé de se poser un peu dans le parc avec le bébé. Kiyomi avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras et ce petit farceur avait jeté son doudou par terre. Ce fut Shiori qui le ramassa, alors qu'elle passait par là.

- Ils ont tout de suite eu le coup de foudre, s'amusa Hayate avec nostalgie. Quand Risei nous a raconté qu'elle était la grande sœur de quatre enfants, mon épouse lui a tout de suite proposé le poste de nourrice pour Kaneaki. Et depuis, Risei s'occupe de notre petit bout.

Quatre frères et sœurs pensa Hisoka. Pas étonnant que Shiori ait un aussi bon contact avec ce bébé. Cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil qu'elle aimait les enfants. Elle souriait avec tant de tendresse et de naturel. Toutefois, quelque chose étonna le shinigami qui se tourna vers l'homme :

- Votre épouse travaille ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Elle aurait le temps de s'occuper de votre fils…

Hisoka comprit au regard de son interlocuteur qu'il venait de gaffer. Monsieur Michinaga avait baissé les yeux d'un air peiné et tournait lentement son shinai dans ses mains sans rien dire. L'adolescent s'excusa immédiatement de son impolitesse mais l'homme ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui assura que ce n'était rien. Il tourna le dos et l'informa qu'il l'attendrait dans son bureau pour parler de leurs négociations.

Le shinigami le regarda partir en silence. Oui. Cette histoire venait de lui confirmer : Kiyomi Michinaga n'avait pas la fibre maternelle. Il n'y avait qu'à la voir. C'était une femme bien trop coquette et élégante pour risquer d'abîmer son visage de cernes quand son fils pleurait la nuit ou de salir ses vêtements de grande marque quand il ne digérait pas un petit pot. Il fronça les sourcils sous un début de colère. Il ressentait une brusque antipathie pour cette femme qui lui rappelait sa mère qui, comme son propre père, l'avait mis à l'écart quand il était enfant.

Ses yeux émeraude dérivèrent du vague pour revenir dans la réalité. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il ne pourrait rien changer. Il serra le poing et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans le manoir.

Hisoka retourna dans sa suite et y trouva Tsuzuki qui l'attendait pour lui rapporter ce qu'il avait appris sur la mort de Yuko Tsukinari.

- Un fantôme, vraiment ? répéta le garçon, interloqué. Mais hier soir…

- Hier, c'était hier. L'esprit est peut-être ailleurs.

Après échanges d'idées, les shinigamis s'accordèrent à penser que c'était bel et bien le fantôme qui avait causé la mort de la domestique. C'était quasi-certain. Manquait à savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça et où il se cachait en ce moment.

Tsuzuki suggéra à son partenaire d'essayer de glisser cette histoire d'esprits dans la conversation avec Monsieur Michinaga mais Hisoka préféra ne pas faire cela. Là, il devait retrouver l'homme d'affaires pour qu'il discute avec Takuma Sateru de son projet d'acheter ses restaurants pour sa ligne d'hôtels. Evoquer la présence de paranormal dans la demeure ferait bien trop bancal dans ce type de conversation.

- Hum, tu as raison, conçut l'homme brun. Et toi, du nouveau ?

Hisoka ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il eut honte de penser qu'il s'était renseigné sur des choses futiles qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec leur mission. Il s'aperçut qu'il en avait plus appris sur Shiori Risei et Kiyomi Michinaga que sur le fantôme du manoir ou la mort de Yuko Tsukinari. Et avouer son semi intérêt pour la jeune fille aux yeux cuivre à Tsuzuki serait s'attirer lui-même les railleries de son coéquipier.

- Non, pas vraiment, se contenta-t-il de répondre, le regard fuyant.

L'autre haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Très bien, on refera alors une ronde pour trouver l'esprit. En attendant, ça te dérange si je prends un bain avec toi ? Ma baignoire ne fait pas jacu…

Une porte qui claqua avec fracas coupa sa requête ô combien innocente pourtant.

- Ca veut dire « non », hein ?

Hisoka était tellement scandalisé par l'imbécillité de Tsuzuki qu'il n'avait presque pas besoin d'activer le jacuzzi de sa baignoire pour faire bouillonner l'eau parfumée aux huiles essentielles. Au final, l'effet relaxant des bulles eut raison de son irritation et le jeune homme put profiter pleinement de ce moment de détente.

Une fois décrassé de ses efforts au kendô, le shinigami revêtit la peau de Takuma Sateru et alla rejoindre Monsieur Michinaga dans son bureau.

C'était une pièce très haute de plafond dont les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques aux ouvrages divers et variés et encadraient un immense bureau en bois laqué foncé. Un ordinateur portable trônait aux côtés d'un téléphone, d'un scanner, d'un fax et d'une imprimante. Une étrange sculpture noire et blanche trônait dans un coin de la pièce et, selon l'angle de vision, on pouvait distinguer une girafe nouvelle génération ou un couple qui s'enlaçait.

Avec la dominance de vert forêt qui se retrouvait dans les rideaux de velours, la couleur du sous-main ou les coussins qui rembourraient les sièges d'un petit salon de l'autre côté de la salle, l'ambiance était feutrée et invitait au travail sans prise de tête.

Hayate était déjà installé derrière son bureau dans son confortable fauteuil en cuir à relire des papiers administratifs lorsque Hisoka toqua à la porte restée ouverte.

- Hayate-san… ?

L'homme redressa la tête et reposa ses feuilles sur un coin de son bureau. Il se leva pour s'approcher d'Hisoka, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

- Takuma-san, veuillez m'excuser. Mais avec tout ça, je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner et c'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Nous remettons ça après le repas autour du café ?

- Sans aucun problème, répondit Hisoka.

Sur ce, les deux hommes retournèrent sur leurs pas pour se rendre à la salle à manger. D'après Monsieur Michinaga, il faisait bien trop chaud à présent dans la véranda qui était plus agréable pour le petit-déjeuner ou le dîner, quand la pièce était à la fraîche.

La table était déjà mise à leur arrivée. Ils prirent place à leurs sièges tout en reparlant de leur matinée de kendô où Hayate confia à son invité qu'il serait ravi de l'affronter au kyûdo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiyomi fit son entrée dans la salle à manger. La maîtresse de maison, d'ordinaire si classe et raffinée, grimaçait à son arrivée. Elle affichait une expression d'épuisement exagérée et ses petits yeux froids montraient une mauvaise humeur non dissimulée.

- Kiyomi, tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta son mari en la voyant ainsi.

La femme s'assit à la table et attendit que Moeru lui apporte sur un petit plateau un cachet avec un verre d'eau. Elle avala le cachet et but quelques gorgées d'eau avant de se masser le front en soupirant de douleur :

- Ah… Le bébé n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Impossible de lire en paix, se plaignit-elle.

- Il y avait un problème ?

Kiyomi fit un petit geste impérieux et agacé de la main et répondit qu'elle ne savait pas. La nourrice avait finit par réussir à le calmer. Elle détestait quand le bébé faisait des crises. Il devait faire ses dents.

La rancœur d'Hisoka envers la jeune femme revint au galop quand il l'entendit parler ainsi. Ca l'écoeurait. Il préféra cependant ne pas parler et, tout comme les époux Michinaga, mangea en silence. Les repas étaient vraiment difficiles quand ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans la même pièce.

Le garçon pensa à Shiori. Etait-ce aussi elle qui s'occupait de donner les repas du petit Kaneaki en plus de s'occuper de ses crises de pleurs que sa propre mère maudissait ? Sans nul doute.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance si froide que lorsque Hayate invita Hisoka à prendre le café dans son bureau pour parler affaire, le shinigami y vit une forme de libération. Il prit congé de Kiyomi avec plaisir et retourna au bureau avec son hôte.

* * *

Brr… J'ai beau l'avoir créée, je trouve Kiyomi tout aussi détestable qu'Hisoka. Lol.

Prochain chapitre : une découverte intéressante voire capitale…


	5. Okasu

_**Chapitre 5 : Okasu**_

L'aspect mirifique salvateur de la dégustation du café dans le bureau de Monsieur Michinaga eut bien vite fait de disparaître autour d'Hisoka qui se laissa peu à peu couler dans le marasme sombre et douloureux des discussions économiques. Les trois heures que le jeune homme passa en compagnie d'Hayate furent les plus interminables, les plus pénibles et les plus assommantes de toute son existence. Paradoxalement, elles étaient aussi les plus irritables pour son système nerveux qui marchait à mille à l'heure en même temps d'être assommé.

Hisoka s'était laissé séduire au départ par l'aspect « luxe » et « privilège » du fait d'être dans la peau de Takuma Sateru, mais à présent, le contrecoup faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Une chance pour lui qu'il s'était renseigné à l'Enma-Cho dans le domaine, auquel cas sa couverture aurait été détruite en plus d'au moins tripler ses maux de crâne. D'autant plus qu'il n'était peut-être pas très judicieux pour notre shinigami de carburer au délicieux café de la maison Michinaga pour garder un semblant de concentration. L'effet de la caféine ne s'était pas fait attendre et le pauvre garçon était dans un état d'énervement intense.

Ajoutons à cela que derrière sa gentille figure aimable et souriante, Hayate Michinaga s'avérait être un redoutable homme d'économie. Presque un requin. Son visage de chef d'entreprise n'avait rien à voir avec celui de l'hôte affable. C'était un homme inflexible, dynamique, attaquant, très sûr de lui qui était intraitable sur la qualité des contrats, au grand dam d'Hisoka. Son « vendeur » lui sortait tous les chiffres qu'il pouvait sur l'exportation de sa ligne de restaurants, les chiffres d'affaires, les critiques gastronomiques, la qualité qu'il se voulait d'offrir chaque jour aux clients, si bien est que le garçon finit par voir des chiffres et des pourcentages voler tout autour de lui dans un bruit de caisse enregistreuse.

Trois longues heures qui durèrent 20 ans, quatre cafetières vidées, deux contrats signés et tout un système nerveux branché sur volts plus tard :

- Voilà ! Cela me semble correct ! clama Hayate Michinaga en tapotant un tas de feuilles contre son bureau pour le lisser parfaitement.

Si lui paraissait frais comme un gardon, le jeune homme écroulé dans le fond de son fauteuil ne l'était pas vraiment.

- A-Ah ? s'éveilla Hisoka en se redressant, la tête prête à imploser.

- Nous avons fait du bon travail. On sent que vous êtes un acheteur consciencieux, Takuma-san. Vous écoutez bien tout pour ne rien perdre.

L'homme laissa une domestique reprendre les tasses et les cafetières sur son plateau et se leva de son bureau pour ressortir en invitant son invité à faire de même :

- Puis-je vous proposer une partie de go pour nous détendre ?

Hisoka tituba de son fauteuil jusqu'à lui avec une grimace crispée.

- Je… préfèrerai me détendre un peu dans ma chambre, si cela ne vous dérange pas… déclina-t-il poliment.

Une partie de go ? Son cerveau allait fondre s'il utilisait trop de neurones pour réfléchir ! Monsieur Michinaga respecta la volonté de son hôte et lui conseilla de bien se reposer. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait aller se rafraîchir à la piscine quand il le voulait, ça détendait de façon prodigieuse.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau, se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur entente commerciale puis Hayate repartit de son côté en laissant un Hisoka abattu et vidé. Dieu, et ce mal de crâne… Ses mains en tremblaient presque tellement la caféine dopait son organisme.

Une voix joyeuse à l'autre bout du couloir lui fit ouvrir les cieux :

- Ah ! _Master_ ! chantonna Tsuzuki. Je commençais à m'…

Pam !

Le pauvre shinigami brun ne put pas terminer sa phrase que son partenaire, trop à bout, lui avait flanqué un coup de poing colossal qui lui servit d'exutoire salvateur à cette tension qui ondulait en lui. Que ça faisait du bien ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé tout son calme en un coup !

La tête encastrée dans le marbre du sol avec une bosse enflammée sur le haut du crâne, Tsuzuki remuait lentement les doigts de manière désarticulée.

- H… Hi… so… ka…

- Ah… soupira le garçon avec aise. Merci, Tsuzuki.

- « Merci » ?! rugit l'homme en se redressant d'un bond. Eh oh !! Tu ne me frappes pas comme… !

Hisoka leva la main pour faire signe de se taire et ils tendirent l'oreille. Le murmure faible de deux voix qui discutaient s'échappait par l'ouverture d'une porte entrouverte un peu plus loin. D'un regard d'un commun accord, les shinigamis s'approchèrent à pas de velours et écartèrent un tout petit peu la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

C'était le petit salon où Hisoka avait été reçu la veille au soir à son arrivée. La première moitié de la pièce qui comportait la partie « salon » était vide mais l'autre côté ne l'était pas. Shiori Risei était assise sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar en pierre et parlait avec le jeune homme qui s'occupait des boissons.

- Un délice tropical, comme d'habitude ? demanda-t-il en attrapant un long verre à pied.

- S'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme prit toutes les bouteilles nécessaires et les fit voltiger avec agilité pour remplir le récipient transparent. Il ajouta une paille et tendit la boisson à la jeune fille qui en but quelques gorgées. Après l'avoir servie, le barman s'accouda sur son plan de travail et sourit à Shiori.

- Ca va, avec le petit ?

- Kaneaki fait ses dents et il n'aime pas ça. Hormis cela, c'est un ange. Il fait sa sieste, là.

Shiori était de dos par rapport aux espions qui écoutaient mais Hisoka devinait aisément le sourire qui devait illuminer le visage de la jeune fille quand elle venait de parler. Sa voix souriait à elle seule.

Elle tourna nonchalamment sa paille dans son verre et releva la tête vers le serveur :

- Et toi, Onama ? Toujours derrière tes bouteilles ? plaisanta-t-elle avec un rire clair.

- Bah… C'est tranquille. Et puis… Ca permet d'avoir d'agréables visites…

Tsuzuki et Hisoka perçurent aussitôt le changement de ton et de regard chez le dénommé Onama. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les 23 ans avec des cheveux noirs volontairement coiffés un peu en bataille et au sourire enjôleur en coin. Avec sa chemise blanche déboutonnée au cou et son petit gilet noir en accord avec son pantalon sombre de serveur, il pouvait aisément passer pour un « hôte » au lieu d'être barman.

Shiori sembla elle aussi s'apercevoir de la voix intéressée qu'il venait de prendre et termina sa boisson sans rien dire en fuyant les yeux légèrement plissés de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne fut pas du tout gêné de son silence et en profita même pour repartir à l'assaut :

- Tu as du courage. Ce n'est pas évident de s'occuper d'un bébé en étant aussi jeune. Généreuse et charmante, j'adore.

- Arrête, Onama.

La jeune fille avait bien compris le message sous-entendu et préféra se lever pour aller s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés. Sa voix était polie, mais ferme. Cependant, Onama ne parut pas juger utile d'en tenir compte et quitta son bar pour l'approcher.

- Allons, Risei… s'amusa-t-il. Une fille comme toi ne devrait pas rester seule. Même avec les sales nuits que le bébé te fait passer, tu restes toujours aussi belle.

Il s'installa dans le canapé près d'elle et passa son bras au-dessus des épaules de Shiori qui regardait à présent le jeune homme avec méfiance. Ce dernier s'arma du sourire le plus séducteur qu'il pouvait dégoter dans sa panoplie et regarda la nourrice dans les yeux :

- Si tu veux, moi, je peux t'en donner une belle, de nuit…

Son penchement vers le visage de sa belle s'arrêta net par la main de Shiori sur son buste pour le repousser en arrière. Elle fronça les sourcils avec colère.

- Fumitaro Onama, tu ne sembles pas comprendre, lui dit-elle d'une voix rude. Arrête ça.

Le barman n'apprécia pas du tout qu'on lui résiste et cette impression s'en ressentit immédiatement dans son regard. Ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un seul coup et les traits de son visage, jusqu'ici détendu et charmeur, se fermèrent dans une expression pincée de frustration. Onama saisit le poignet de Shiori qui eut une grimace de douleur et la fusilla des yeux :

- Et toi ? s'exclama-t-il en prenant l'autre poignet. A venir tous les jours à mon bar pour te prendre une boisson, ce n'est pas du rentre-dedans ?

- Q-Quoi ? Mais non ! J'aimais parler avec toi, c'est tout ! Jamais je ne t'ai fait du charme ! rétorqua Shiori, scandalisée. Je déteste les garçons comme toi !!

- Espèce de garce !

Onama ne supporta pas cette humiliation et d'un seul coup, il renversa la jeune fille sur le canapé pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, les mains toujours menottées aux siennes. Elle essaya de se débattre pour se libérer mais son assaillant était bien plus lourd qu'elle et le poids de son corps en train de se pencher sur elle inhibait encore plus ses maigres forces. Shiori voulut crier mais les lèvres d'Onama sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent. Il libéra une de ses mains pour remonter sur la taille de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre maintenait les poignets récalcitrants de sa captive. Elle ferma les yeux. Pas ça !

Tout à coup, le poids qui l'écrasait et le contact insoutenable de cette main sur elle disparurent. Shiori ouvrit les yeux humidifiés de larmes de terreur.

- Je pense que ça suffira.

Hisoka avait attrapé le barman par le col pour le dégager du canapé et lui serrait à présent le bras d'une pression puissante et constante. Ses yeux émeraude mitraillaient Onama d'une haine si glacée que Tsuzuki, resté en retrait derrière son coéquipier, vit le serveur frissonner de malaise. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place d'Onama. Il ne voyait pas le visage d'Hisoka, mais il devinait sans peine l'expression assassine qu'il devait prendre en cet instant. Lui-même percevait des ondes noires tourbillonnantes dans le secteur.

- Je doute fort que Risei-san désire être votre huitième conquête dans ce manoir, murmura-t-il d'une voix noire. Deuxièmement, en sachant la situation de précarité dans laquelle vous vous trouveriez si vous veniez à perdre ce poste, je vous conseille de vite déguerpir avant que je n'informe Monsieur Michinaga de la chose que vous alliez faire.

Onama blêmit dans la seconde. Comment il pouvait savoir tout ça, ce type ?! Et ce regard… Il n'était pas humain ! Le barman se dégagea de l'emprise d'Hisoka et sortit précipitamment du petit salon sans demander son reste.

Encore pétrifiée, Shiori gardait ses mains fermement serrées sur les boutons de sa robe et leva des yeux craintifs vers Hisoka qui se tournait vers elle en lui tendant la main :

- Risei-san, tout va bien ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle le dévisagea sans rien dire, perdue dans son regard. Elle ferma les yeux qui chassèrent une larme sur sa joue et elle se précipita contre le jeune homme, le corps agité de soubresauts d'angoisse. Hisoka l'entendit étouffer un mot contre sa chemise mais il ne parvint pas à le comprendre.

D'abord un peu gêné par ce nouvel assaut, le shinigami grimaça de gêne avant de se ressaisir. Il posa maladroitement la main sur les cheveux de Shiori pour la rassurer. Ses cheveux étaient si fins et si brillants, c'était comme du bronze qui coulait entre ses doigts.

- Du calme, il vous laissera en paix maintenant… murmura-t-il pour l'apaiser.

Tsuzuki s'occupa d'aller faire un rapide jus de fruits à la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci s'était assise dans le sofa avec Hisoka pour retrouver son calme. Elle accepta le verre que lui tendait l'homme brun et en but seulement deux gorgées tant elle était encore choquée.

- Je ne le sentais pas, celui-là… confia le faux majordome en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Shiori. Ca va mieux, Risei-kun ?

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses joues du revers de la main.

- Hum… Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce dérangement… s'excusa-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

- Du « dérangement » ? s'offusqua Tsuzuki. Vous savez minimiser les choses…

Shiori remercia Hisoka de l'avoir tirée de ce mauvais pas. Elle regrettait beaucoup de lui avoir fait assister à ce genre de scène, ce devait être très gênant pour lui. Le garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation. C'était normal. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser faire une horreur pareille alors qu'il… euh… passait par là.

Le garçon baissa légèrement la tête. Ce supplice auquel Shiori venait d'échapper, lui… il n'avait pas réussi à s'en défiler. Cette simple ébauche de souvenir fit remonter un raz-de-marée immonde en lui. La lune rouge. Le regard d'un psychopathe. Son corps immobilisé qui s'épuisait vainement à vouloir se débattre. Son kimono qui glissait de sa peau dans un courant d'air froid. La peau acide de Muraki qui échauffait la sienne. Ce lien forcé qui lui déchirait l'intérieur du corps. La sensation insoutenable de savoir qu'on ne peut pas s'enfuir.

- Sateru-san ?

La voix de Shiori le fit émerger de sa noirceur et il remarqua que malgré lui, il avait porté les bras autour de lui comme une protection. La jeune fille et Tsuzuki le regardaient avec appréhension. Il était un peu pâle aussi.

Une main douce vint se poser sur la sienne. Hisoka redressa la tête et rencontra un doux sourire de reconnaissance qui apaisa sa douleur intérieure.

- Merci infiniment, Sateru-san. Je vais finir par croire que c'est le destin qui vous a mis sur ma route.

- Risei-san…

Il fut interpellé par ses yeux et la sensation qui s'en émanait pour couler en lui en une pluie fine. Il ne connaissait pas cette douce chaleur qui imprégnait ses cellules. Quelle était cette lueur qui brillait dans le cuivre doré de ses iris ?

Un bruit de talons pressés claqua sur le sol de marbre et Madame Michinaga entra dans le petit salon en pestant à voix basse. Elle portait Kaneaki dans les bras comme elle aurait porté une bombe à retardement, ce que le bébé ne devait pas aimer car il amorçait un début de pleurs. Ses petites jambes nues s'agitaient dans le vide et ses mains écartaient et refermaient les doigts comme s'il attendait qu'on lui donne quelque chose.

L'impérieuse Kiyomi ignora la présence d'Hisoka et de Tsuzuki et appela Shiori d'un air impatient et agacé :

- Shiori ! Il pleurait encore quand je suis passée devant sa chambre ! Que faisiez-vous, enfin ? Sa couche doit être pleine !

- Pardonnez-moi, Kiyomi-sama…

La nourrice se leva du canapé et vint vite prendre l'enfant pour le bercer avec des paroles apaisantes. La femme à ses côtés rejeta sa chevelure blonde dans son dos et détailla son employée d'un œil suspicieux :

- Vous avez les yeux rouges.

Shiori s'empressa de lui sourire avec le plus de conviction possible et lui expliqua qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée avec les nuits difficiles que Kaneaki avait ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas grave du tout. Puis, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès de Madame Michinaga et des deux shinigamis et prit congé d'eux pour aller s'occuper du bébé.

Après son départ, la femme remarqua enfin la présence des deux hommes dans le salon et les inspecta d'un air suspicieux comme si elle se demandait ce que sa nourrice pouvait bien faire avec l'invité de son époux. Elle leur demanda même si Shiori ne les avait pas ennuyés. Après quoi, Kiyomi proposa à Hisoka s'il désirait se promener dans le parc avec elle, mais le garçon déclina, trop repoussé par sa rancœur envers cette femme.

- Tsuzuki-san… ? proposa-t-elle avec un joli sourire à l'adresse de l'homme brun.

- Ah… Euh…

- Je vous le prête, décida Hisoka en se levant.

- « Prêter » ?!

Et notre pauvre Tsuzuki fut embarqué bon gré mal gré par la maîtresse de maison, ravie d'avoir un aussi charmant homme en sa compagnie. Avant de partir, Hisoka lui laissa l'ordre discret d'essayer d'enquêter un peu sur cette histoire de fantôme. Ils ne devaient pas perdre leur objectif de vue.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme en profita pour respirer un peu. Eh bien, il s'en passait des choses dans ce manoir. Un meurtre, un esprit, les époux qui ne semblent pas s'entendre, une tentative de viol… Ca faisait beaucoup.

Il redressa la tête vers la fenêtre du jardin où il vit Kiyomi au bras de Tsuzuki marcher le long d'une allée de graviers. Cette femme… C'était incroyable le contraste qu'elle faisait avec Shiori. Cette façon de prendre le bébé dans ses bras lui avait vraiment donné la sensation qu'elle détestait son fils. C'était ignoble de voir ce genre de chose. Et quand il revoyait Shiori se hâter de prendre Kaneaki pour s'occuper de lui avec tout le soin du monde alors qu'elle venait d'échapper à un viol, il était scandalisé.

Hisoka préféra sortir du petit salon qui était bien trop chargé de mauvaises ondes et de mauvais restes à son goût. Il erra dans le manoir au hasard des couloirs pour admirer les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs sans trop savoir où il allait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était se changer les idées.

Puis, son attention s'arrêta sur une odeur qui flottait dans l'air. Le garçon s'immobilisa et huma cette fragrance âpre et capitonnée légèrement acidulée.

- De l'encens ?

Cela provenait de cette pièce juste à sa gauche. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans le corridor, Hisoka s'approcha de la porte close et la poussa doucement.

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit dans un grincement sur une pièce à la luminosité tamisée. C'était une toute petite pièce qui devait être une sorte de cabinet au premier coup d'œil. L'odeur incrustée d'encens qui régnait dans toute l'atmosphère confirma au garçon qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. D'épaisses persiennes étaient tirées sur les fenêtres pour ne laisser qu'une lueur mordorée entrer dans la salle silencieuse.

Le shinigami se décida à entrer et fit un pas à l'intérieur. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas un simple cabinet.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un autel mortuaire japonais. C'était un très beau meuble d'environ un mètre quarante de hauteur fait de bois sombre au vernis brillant qui ressortait sous la faible lumière. Le bas du meuble se composait de trois petits tiroirs carrés les uns à côté des autres avec une poignée dorée et le haut était fait de deux portes décorées par des fines fentes qui laissaient entrevoir l'intérieur. De chaque côté de l'autel, une petite table basse accueillait un encensoir avec des restes de bâtonnets parfumés dedans. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce.

Hisoka fut très surpris de trouver un autel mortuaire dans ce manoir. Le meuble était richement sculpté et avait dû coûter très cher pour le faire faire. Le jeune homme distingua derrière les petits volets sombres une plaquette gravée et fut curieux de savoir en mémoire de qui cette pièce de recueillement existait. Il s'avança lentement vers l'autel tout en essayant de voir le nom de la plaquette.

Il commençait à dessiner les contours d'un nom quand :

- Que faites-vous ?

* * *

Roooh… Quelle sadique, hein ? XD 


	6. Shibito no seishuku

_**Chapitre 6 : Shibito no seishuku**_

- Que faites-vous ?

- Ah !

Hisoka était tellement absorbé par ses pensées et son désir de savoir qui était le défunt à qui l'autel était dédié que cette voix ferme le fit presque bondir. Le jeune homme fit volte face, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine comme un fou, et découvrit une silhouette découpée dans la lumière du couloir qui se tenait près de la porte. La forme rectangulaire du visage et l'éclat du verre d'une paire de lunettes en demi-lune lui indiquèrent très vite qu'il s'agissait du majordome en chef du manoir, Mugithito Moeru.

Le vieil homme fronça ses sourcils grisâtres et jeta un coup d'œil autoritaire par-dessus ses lunettes à l'étranger :

- Vous n'avez pas à être ici, Sateru-sama. Veuillez sortir, je vous prie.

Hisoka dut obéir à contrecoeur et retourna dans le couloir. Moeru s'occupa de verrouiller la porte du cabinet en grommelant des choses à voix basse sur la curiosité des jeunes de nos jours mais le shinigami ne voulait pas en rester là. Il osa demander au vieil homme pour qui était cet autel mais le regard mauvais qu'il lui renvoya lui fit vite regretter sa question. Moeru se redressa de la façon la plus droite possible et posa son impérieuse œillade de réprimande sur Hisoka :

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, trancha-t-il avec politesse mais détermination. Je suppose que vous avez des choses à faire, Sateru-sama…

- Oui, bien sûr. Excusez-moi.

Hisoka inclina brièvement la tête et tourna les talons pour repartir avec la désagréable sensation d'être suivi par les petits yeux scrutateurs du majordome en chef. Il s'éloigna sans se retourner en maudissant l'arrivée inopinée de cet homme alors qu'il avait peut-être fait une découverte intéressante. Allait-il raconter cet épisode à Monsieur Michinaga ? L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre. Ca ne serait pas bon. S'il se faisait chasser du manoir maintenant, leur enquête en pâtirait.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour éviter d'être de nouveau traqué par Moeru et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de son petit salon pour réfléchir. Un autel mortuaire…

Au départ, Hisoka pensa au défunt père d'Hayate Michinaga qui était mort dans un accident de voiture. Néanmoins, il se rappela ensuite qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de son hôte un autel similaire dans un coin de la pièce et la photographie de l'homme qui reposait sur une des étagères ressemblait beaucoup à Hayate avec une vingtaine d'années en plus. Non, ce ne pouvait donc pas être lui. Mais alors qui ? Sa mère ? Non, elle était encore vivante et son fils lui avait dit qu'elle prenait actuellement du bon temps en Italie pour un voyage.

La curiosité d'Hisoka était piquée au vif et il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir retourner sur les lieux, persuadé que le majordome furetait à présent dans le coin pour le surveiller.

Le jeune homme réfléchissait en silence dans sa chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Tsuzuki entra, l'air éreinté et effrayé. Hisoka redressa la tête et jaugea son partenaire de haut en bas.

- Ca a été ?

- Ah… Ne me parle pas, espèce de traître… gémit l'homme en s'écroulant dans le canapé en face de lui. Me laisser avec une femme aussi détestable qu'elle… Beuh…

- Tu as appris quelque chose ? coupa son cadet sans s'inquiéter plus que ça.

Tsuzuki grimaça face à la désinvolture dont son ami faisait preuve et se décida à lui raconter la longue, mais néanmoins instructive, promenade qu'il avait faite avec Madame Michinaga :

« _Kiyomi Michinaga, jusque là vue comme une femme timorée et discrète, s'était avérée être en réalité une femme fatale qui n'hésiterait certainement pas à tromper son époux. Elle était une belle femme et elle le savait très bien. Seulement, il aurait été intéressant de savoir pourquoi elle en voulait à Hayate pour pouvoir ainsi se venger de lui. Et il avait eu un début de réponse quand Madame Michinaga s'était arrêtée près d'un rosier pour mettre une rose blanche dans la poche de la veste de Tsuzuki avec un sourire charmeur. A ce moment-là, elle était elle-même aussi belle qu'une rose mais ses épines n'étaient guères discrètes. Au contraire, elle les exposait presque ouvertement : _

_- Vous êtes marié, Tsuzuki-san ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger._

_- Je n'ai pas eu cette chance._

_Le shinigami se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de sa réponse quand il vit l'expression interloquée de la jeune femme et s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il n'avait pas eu cette chance « pour le moment ». Mais cela viendrait peut-être un jour._

_- En revanche, vous, vous avez tout pour vivre heureuse. Un mari, un adorable bébé…_

_Alors qu'elle avait cueilli une rose pour en sentir la douce fragrance, Kiyomi serra le poing autour de la tige piquante au point de se faire saigner légèrement, l'air sinistre._

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu de cet enfant._

_Sa voix était encore plus tranchante que la lame d'une guillotine qui s'abattait sur la nuque à couper. Tant de dureté et de ressentiment mirent Tsuzuki à quia. L'homme ne sut quoi dire et se contenta d'observer son interlocutrice qui avait fermé son visage dans l'amertume et pinçait les lèvres._

_- Il est arrivé, comme ça, sans prévenir. Hayate me l'a imposé sans me laisser le choix._

_- M-Mais… C'est un bonheur, un enfant ! essaya Tsuzuki d'un air engageant. _

_Sa tentative s'échoua contre le masque de marbre imperméable de Kiyomi qui ne répondit pas. Au fond, il pouvait essayer de comprendre ses sentiments. Tomber accidentellement enceinte alors que ce n'était pas décidé d'un commun accord et devoir garder l'enfant sans pouvoir discuter n'était pas chose facile. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à aimer son petit bout de fils. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…_

_Ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Tsuzuki devinait au visage de Madame Michinaga qu'il avait touché une corde sensible car son humeur joviale et séductrice du début s'était complètement envolée. Elle gardait les yeux baissés vers le sol et perdu dans le vague de sa mémoire. Seulement, le shinigami devait profiter de cet état de faiblesse qui lui assurerait des réponses spontanées. Il se détesta pour ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était nécessaire pour sa mission._

_- Ne voyez pas cette histoire comme un mauvais spectre, lui conseilla-t-il gentiment. Je suis sûr que cela s'arrangera._

_Son plan marcha comme il l'avait prévu car la femme redressa la tête et poussa un « Humph ! » de dédain courroucé : _

_- Par pitié, ne me parlez pas de spectre, pria-t-elle avec un geste lassé de la main. Nous avons assez de celui du grenier._

_- Pardon ?_

_Et elle lui raconta que depuis plusieurs mois, ils entendaient de temps en temps des bruits de pas au grenier pendant la nuit. On entendait ces pas marcher, puis c'était le silence pendant de longues heures et les pas s'en retournaient pour disparaître. Jamais on ne les entendait en journée._

_- Et ces pas, vous les entendez vers quelle heure ? interrogea Tsuzuki, intéressé par ces nouveaux éléments._

_- Il n'y a pas d'heures fixes. Cela peut être 21 heures ou minuit au départ et repartir à minuit ou 3 heures du matin. En tout cas, chaque fois que nous avons envoyé quelqu'un voir, il n'y avait jamais personne au grenier et on n'entendait alors pas l'esprit de la nuit »_

Hisoka releva la tête de ses mains croisées devant son menton.

- Très instructif en effet… murmura-t-il. Cela explique bien des choses. Bien joué, Tsuzuki.

Ces informations sur les horaires irrégulières du fantôme n'étaient pas à négliger. Il y avait ces mouvements de pas aussi. On les entendait, puis silence puis ils repartaient. Même s'il ne savait pas encore très bien ce que cela pouvait signifier, Hisoka savait que ces précisions auraient leur importance. Quant au caractère froid de Kiyomi Michinaga avec son fils, même s'il pouvait la comprendre, le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui pardonner son attitude qu'il jugeait indigne d'une mère.

Ses pensées mises de côté, le cadet du l'équipe se pencha vers son partenaire :

- A mon tour de faire des révélations : je suis tombé par hasard sur un autel funéraire tout à l'heure et je me suis fait prendre par Moeru. Je ne sais pas qui était le défunt, mais je puis t'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas du père de Monsieur Michinaga.

L'homme brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Un mort inconnu ? Voilà qui pimentait leur enquête ! Il supposa qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Yuko Tsukinari mais Hisoka réfuta. Ce n'était pas possible. Un homme d'affaire ne faisait pas un autel funéraire pour une de ses domestiques tout de même, c'était trop idiot.

- Et pourquoi pas ? insista Tsuzuki. Si ça se trouve, Michinaga avait une relation avec elle et à sa mort il a érigé un autel à… Humph !!

Une pomme provenant d'une coupe de fruits installée sur la table basse vint se loger dans sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Moi, j'érigerai un autel à ton bon sens, maugréa Hisoka avec mauvaise humeur.

Tsuzuki se débarrassa de sa pomme en croquant dedans et proposa à son ami de contacter l'Enma-Cho pour que les Gushôshins aillent se renseigner sur ce mystérieux mort mais Hisoka lui répondit que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Pour conserver la confiance de Monsieur Michinaga au cas où Moeru lui aurait tout raconté, il lui avouerait son geste. Hayate lui dirait alors ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

- J'espère que ça marchera. Au fait, tu as revu Shiori ? Elle va mieux ? s'enquit le shinigami brun.

- Oh, non. Je ne sais pas.

Hisoka s'en voulait d'avoir laissé la jeune fille aussi brutalement après l'épreuve qu'elle avait vécue et l'arrivée inopinée de Kiyomi les avait un peu tous chamboulé. Il espéra que le sourire innocent de Kaneaki lui avait remonté le moral. Le jeune homme repensa à la scène et un détail l'intrigua :

- Dis, quand Shiori s'est réfugiée contre moi, il me semble qu'elle a dit quelque chose. Tu as compris ce que c'était ?

Tsuzuki renversa la tête sur le haut du dossier du canapé en se tenant le menton d'un air pensif.

- Hum… Je n'en suis pas sûr… Il me semble que c'était « Takuma »… Ca y ressemblait drôlement. La peur, sans doute.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

Les deux compères passèrent la fin de l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque du manoir dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sur l'histoire du manoir qui pourrait expliquer la présence d'un esprit dans son grenier, en vain. Tsuzuki en fut même réduit à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un zashiki-warashi qui habitait le débarras de la demeure. Après tout, ces enfants fantômes aimaient loger dans des grandes maisons bien entretenues. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient censés apporter la bonne fortune à la demeure qu'ils habitaient et, bien que malicieux ou farceurs, les zashiki-warashi ne commettaient pas de meurtres de façon générale. L'hypothèse fut vite abandonnée.

L'heure du dîner sonna dans le manoir Michinaga. Hisoka se dépêcha d'aller se changer avant de descendre dans la véranda. Les époux Michinaga étaient déjà présents. Kiyomi s'occupait de nourrir le bouvreuil qui sifflotait dans sa cage tandis qu'Hayate se détendait dans un roman, assis dans une balancelle confortable et rebondie. Et à l'entrée de la véranda, Mugihito Moeru guettait le jeune arrivant d'un œil en coin. Hisoka déglutit. Lui avait-il tout dit ?

Il préféra ignorer le majordome et entra :

- Bonsoir, salua-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Monsieur Michinaga sortit de sa lecture et rendit son salut à son invité tout en se levant de sa balancelle.

- Prenez place, Takuma-san. Ce soir, nous partons en Italie avec des pâtes dont vous me direz…

- Hayate-san…

L'homme s'interrompit, intrigué par le ton grave du jeune homme. Hisoka leva la tête vers lui et affronta son regard.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de déplacé cet après-midi, avoua l'adolescent.

De plus en plus surpris, Hayate invita Hisoka à s'asseoir à table pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Même Kiyomi était étonnée par cette conversation et suivit son mari sans rien dire. Elle s'assit à sa place et fixa l'adolescent avec un grand intérêt.

- Mon épouse m'a dit que vous étiez avec Risei-san à un moment, il y a un problème ? demanda l'homme en croisant les mains.

- Non, pas du tout. En réalité, j'ai découvert sans le vouloir un autel funéraire dans un cabinet, à l'étage de l'aile gauche…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les visages du couple changent de couleur. Madame Michinaga avait étouffé une inspiration qui devait être furieuse car Hisoka la vit gonfler faiblement les joues avant de détourner la tête en se mordant la joue. Quant à Monsieur Michinaga, c'était comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton « Off » de sa télécommande vitale. Ses yeux s'étaient brusquement vidés et son teint avait un peu perdu de sa couleur.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur Michinaga, poursuivit rapidement Hisoka. Je ne voulais pas vous espionner. Je…

- Ca va, Takuma-san.

Hayate avait relevé la tête. Il souriait pour rassurer son invité mais Hisoka n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que c'était en demi teinte et forcé. L'homme garda le silence pendant un moment qui fut insoutenable pour le shinigami qui brûlait d'envie de savoir qui était ce mort sans nom. Alors ? Qui était-ce ?

- Il s'agit de mon neveu, lâcha-t-il tristement. Tsubasa Michinaga.

- Votre neveu ? s'étonna Hisoka, très surpris. J'ignorais que vous en aviez un…

Malgré des protestations de la part de sa femme, Hayate consentit à en parler à Hisoka. Il avait eu un frère aîné, Akio, qui très jeune, avait démontré son désintérêt pour l'affaire familiale. Lui, il se captivait plus à l'architecture. Son entêtement fut tel que leur père le chassa de la famille en plus de le déshériter. Akio Michinaga était à présent le mouton noir de la famille qu'il ne fallait surtout pas chercher à revoir, comme un banni qui avait commis un crime grave. Dès lors, Hayate Michinaga était désigné comme le seul héritier et on occulta bien vite l'existence de son frère aîné qui devint un architecte exerçant à Tôkyô sous un autre nom de famille pour ne pas repenser à ce clan qui le rejetait.

- Je n'ai jamais revu mon frère depuis qu'il a été chassé, quand j'avais 13 ans, confia Hayate avec des regrets dans la voix. Pas un coup de fil, pas un mail, rien. Rayé de ma vie.

Hayate avait donc grandi à partir de ce moment comme un enfant unique qui hériterait de la fortune Michinaga. Puis son père mourut et il fut propulsé à la tête de l'entreprise. A part sa mère et ce frère banni, il n'avait aucune autre famille. Jusqu'au jour où il reçut une lettre signée de la main d'un jeune homme de 17 ans qui s'était présenté comme son neveu, le fils unique d'Akio. Dans cette lettre, Tsubasa disait vouloir connaître le reste de sa famille alors que ses parents venaient de mourir dans la fusillade d'un braquage de banque qui avait mal tourné.

- Il n'avait plus de famille et il voulait me connaître moi, son seul parent vivant. J'étais incroyablement heureux…

Monsieur Michinaga marqua une pause dans son récit car l'émotion avait couvert sa voix. Hisoka était si captivé par ce qu'il apprenait qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre et guettait avec une grande attention Hayate dont les yeux brillaient de mélancolie.

- Nous avons correspondu par écrit et téléphone pendant trois mois pour nous connaître, reprit-il avec un sourire amer.

Il était prêt à l'accueillir. Prêt à lui ouvrir les bras et les portes de son manoir. Prêt à le prendre avec lui pour l'élever comme son propre fils. Il voulait connaître à tout prix ce garçon qui représentait tout ce qui restait de son frère. Tsubasa était lui aussi d'accord et très impatient. Mais avant d'enfin rencontrer son oncle, il devait partir pour six mois en Angleterre pour ses études. Son père avait très bien gagné sa vie et l'avait envoyé dans une excellente école. C'était en janvier de cette année.

Long silence autour de la tablée. Monsieur Michinaga regardait le rebord de la table, son épouse un point dans le vide. Et entre les deux, Hisoka ne comprenait pas.

- Et alors ? Vous avez enfin vu votre neveu pour la première fois de votre vie ?

- Non.

- Non ?

L'homme ferma les yeux et finit par les couvrir de sa paume comme s'il ne voulait pas revoir des images invisibles qui défilaient dans son esprit.

- La malédiction qui semble peser sur notre famille l'a rattrapé aussi. Tsubasa est mort en Angleterre, fauché par un bus. Il est mort avant même que je puisse découvrir son visage.

Hisoka entrouvrit la bouche de surprise. Tsubasa était aussi mort ? Sans avoir rencontré son oncle autrement que par des lettres et des coups de téléphone ?

Il glissa lentement dans son siège, sonné. Cette histoire était autant tragique qu'elle était ironique. Quelle tristesse. Il murmura un faible « Je suis désolé » pour Hayate qui secoua la tête en rabaissant la main. Il n'avait pas à être désolé pour cet homme ignoble qu'il était.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à retrouver mon frère, à savoir s'il avait de la famille. La seule chose que j'ai faite pour Tsubasa, c'est de lui faire construire un autel en sa mémoire et…

Il fit un court silence où Kiyomi guettait son époux d'un air dur.

- … et de chérir son souvenir… termina Hayate dans un souffle. Je m'en veux tellement. Je porte la mort de mon neveu sans visage comme une croix.

Le shinigami regarda son hôte avec pitié. Oui, il ressentait sa culpabilité en lui. Elle était lourde, froide, oppressante et elle ne le quittait jamais. Monsieur Michinaga aurait été prêt à donner beaucoup d'amour et d'affection pour ce second fils parti trop tôt. Il le sentait au plus profond de son âme.

Kiyomi sortit de son mutisme et adressa un regard froid au garçon pour lui signaler que cette histoire était un tabou dans ce manoir et qu'il ne fallait pas en parler. Ils avaient trop peur que la malédiction ne s'abatte maintenant sur leur toit. Il ne devrait en parler à personne. Encore étourdi par tout cela, le shinigami ne put qu'acquiescer et jurer le silence.

Après ce funeste récit, le dîner qui s'ensuivit fut le plus chargé qu'Hisoka connut dans sa vie. Les sentiments obscurs des époux Michinaga étaient si denses autour de lui qu'il fut presque incapable de manger. Il en avait la nausée.

Quand Hisoka quitta la table, son moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire, il se sentait coupable d'avoir ainsi violé les souvenirs d'Hayate alors qu'il l'avait pris en respect. Il aimait bien cet homme souriant et serviable qui donnait l'impression que tout était facile et coloré. Là, il avait l'impression de lui avoir donné un coup de couteau dans le dos à lui faire ressasser de si dures réminiscences. Il se détestait.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Tsuzuki était déjà là en train de savourer une petite tisane au thé vert. Le shinigami brun remarqua tout de suite la triste mine du garçon et se leva d'un air inquiet.

- Hisoka, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle…

L'adolescent s'arrêta juste en face de lui et leva les yeux en sa direction. Puis, sans rien dire, il s'approcha de Tsuzuki et posa son front contre sa poitrine, les paupières closes.

- Rien. Juste… ne dis rien. Ca va passer.

Stupéfait par l'attitude soudainement très diminuée de son partenaire, Tsuzuki respecta toutefois sa requête et ne souffla mot. Il se contenta de passer la main dans les cheveux cendrés soyeux du jeune homme pour l'apaiser. Quelles que soient les douleurs qui persiflaient en lui, il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Jamais.

Hisoka demeura quelques minutes contre le poitrail de son ami puis se sépara de lui afin de lui rapporter ce qu'il avait appris sur le fameux mort mystérieux de l'autel.

A la fin de son histoire, le shinigami brun porta la main à la bouche, visiblement remué lui aussi.

- Quelle horreur… On peut parler d'une malédiction. Son frère, son père et son neveu… murmura-t-il d'une voix morne. Tsubasa Michinaga. S'il est mort en Angleterre, pas étonnant que son nom n'ait pas été signalé dans le dossier…

Hisoka releva un visage sérieux et grave vers lui :

- Tu penses comme moi que c'est le fantôme de Tsubasa qui hante le manoir ?

Son partenaire soupira. C'était fort probable. Si l'on mettait de côté la mort de Yuko Tsukinari, il serait plausible que le fantôme de Tsubasa soit venu hanter la demeure dans laquelle il aurait pu vivre. Il cherchait peut-être à attirer l'attention de son oncle et de sa tante pour leur dire quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Hisoka et lui demanda ce qu'il suggérait. Ce dernier se leva de son siège et s'avança près de la fenêtre qui dévoilait un soleil safran qui se couchait dans un ciel mauve. La nuit tombait.

- On retourne au grenier ce soir.

* * *

Alleeeez ! Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui lisent, une tite review, ça prend qu'une minute, ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur et ça peut inciter d'autres gens à lire. A vot' bon cœur, m'sieurs dames. XD 


	7. Kyôkatsu to shi

Nyaaaa… Dire que je dois réclamer pour qu'on me laisse des critiques… XD Merci à ceux qui laissent des pitits mots et même aux lecteurs !

**Jojo738** : Tu vas voir, cette série est vraiment géniale. Si tu peux voir l'anime, jette-toi dessus ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! Kiss !

**Refill** : Aaaaah… OMG… ç-ç Ca, c'est de la review qui fait mouche droit dans le cœur. Merciiiiii pour tant de gentillesse, j'en suis toute émue. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais ouvert un roman policier de toute sa vie, ça fait incommensurablement plaisir de savoir que son travail peut rappeler celui d'un maître comme Agatha Christie. J'en suis honorée. J'avoue, c'est ta review qui m'a poussée à poster le chap suivant plus vite. XD Je te dédicace ce chapitre, Refill ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Kyôkatsu to shi**_

Tsuzuki et Hisoka attendirent que la nuit tombe dans la suite du jeune homme. Comme les précédentes, la nuit était noire d'encre et la lune était pleine ce soir. Propice pour une manifestation surnaturelle pensèrent-ils.

Il restèrent dans la chambre d'Hisoka sans rien se dire jusqu'au moment où un bruit étrange leur fit lever les yeux. Il était alors 22h30 passées.

Tap tap tap tap.

Des bruits de pas. Le fantôme de Tsubasa Michinaga était retourné au grenier ! Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref regard entre eux puis quittèrent la suite sur la pointe des pieds.

- On va masquer notre aura, conseilla Hisoka qui passait devant une fenêtre qui nimbait son visage d'une auréole bleue. On l'aura par surprise.

- Entendu.

Ils longèrent le couloir de l'aile gauche comme la nuit dernière et ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout du corridor. Le petit escalier qui menait à la porte du grenier n'attendait qu'eux et les shinigamis se hâtèrent de grimper les marches tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

La porte s'ouvrit en silence sur sa pénombre baignée de lueur pâle. Ils se glissèrent dans le vaste débarras en silence, la progression féline, discrète et rapide. Ils avancèrent entre les cartons scellés sous scotch, les étagères et les objets qui n'avaient pas été rangés en faisant attention de ne pas trop les frôler pour éviter d'en faire tomber un au passage. Les lieux étaient calmes comme si le temps s'était suspendu autour des trésors oubliés qui reposaient sur le plancher terne.

Vers la moitié du chemin, Tsuzuki fit un signe à Hisoka pour lui demander s'il sentait quelque chose et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand l'adolescent lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Le fantôme était toujours ici !

Enfin, alors qu'ils allaient arriver au bout de la première aile, le cadet du duo leva la main en signe d'arrêt puis désigna discrètement l'autre coté de la pile de cartons derrière laquelle il se cachait. Tsuzuki comprit : l'esprit était juste derrière. Ils se concertèrent du regard puis se tinrent prêts.

Un. Deux. Trois !

- On te tient !! s'écrièrent-ils en bondissant de leur cachette.

- Ah ?!

La silhouette sursauta de peur et bascula à la renverse en se prenant les pieds contre un carton qui traînait par terre pour aller s'effondrer dans un vieux fauteuil en cuir. Moment de flottement entre les piégeurs : ça trébuchait, un esprit ?

Hisoka fronça les sourcils et quitta l'obscurité pour s'approcher de ce qui venait de tomber et poussa une exclamation de surprise :

- Risei-san ?

- Aouh… Hé ? Sateru-san ?

Un petit nuage de poussière voletant autour d'elle et la faisant éternuer, la jeune fille blonde se redressa de sa banquette, l'air hagard. Elle dévisagea les deux shinigamis qui la regardaient avec stupeur.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demandèrent Hisoka et Shiori à l'unisson.

La nourrice secoua la tête et pointa un index faussement accusateur sur le jeune homme.

- Ah non, c'est à moi de poser la question. Que fait l'invité de Monsieur Michinaga dans le grenier du manoir ?

L'adolescent était pris de court et un peu perdu. Les pas qu'ils avaient entendus, c'étaient ceux de Shiori ? Alors c'était donc elle, le fameux esprit qui marchait au grenier ? Un petit temps de concentration lui fit savoir que la seule présence qu'il avait détectée était bel et bien celle qui était en face de lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre à part eux trois.

La jeune fille se mit correctement sur son canapé, une main sur le cœur pour souffler.

- Quelle frousse… Je ne vous ai pas entendu venir… D'ordinaire, je sais quand les gens montent, mais là…

- Vous venez tous les soirs dans ce grenier ? s'étonna Tsuzuki, les yeux ronds. C'est vous, le fantôme ?

Shiori le regarda de travers avant d'éclater de rire. Elle, un fantôme ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi une telle appellation ? Les shinigamis lui rapportèrent les plaintes des maîtres de maison sur un esprit qui marchait dans le grenier pendant les nuits et la jeune fille avoua sans détour. Oui, c'était elle qui venait ici le soir en cachette, mais elle n'était absolument pas un esprit. Elle était bien faite de chaire et de sang, elle pouvait le leur assurer.

Hisoka et Tsuzuki furent un peu déçus. Leur esprit frappeur n'était autre que la nourrice des Michinaga qui montait au grenier. Rien de surnaturel là-dedans. Ils avaient fait fausse route depuis le départ.

- Risei-san, pourquoi venez-nous ici toutes les nuits ? interrogea le jeune homme avec avidité.

La jeune fille lui sourit puis se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre ovale près de laquelle il s'était arrêté la nuit précédente. Il la rejoignit et suivit son regard qui contemplait la ligne sombre de la forêt du parc qui se perdait dans le noir du ciel. Encore un peu plus au fond, les rayons bleutés de l'astre nocturne dessinaient les contours de la grille d'entrée de la propriété.

- Je me poste ici, dit-elle à voix basse. Et j'observe.

Hisoka ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle observait par cette fenêtre car il l'avait compris. Elle s'accordait juste le loisir de profiter de la vue qui, il fallait l'avouer, était très belle. Le parc endormi, la lune en plein centre de ce tableau paisible, les étoiles qui piquetaient la toile céleste, comme il l'avait pensé quand il avait jeté un coup d'œil la première fois, le paysage avait un effet relaxant. Il resterait des heures à se perdre dans les nuances de bleu argenté qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres sous ses yeux.

Il tourna la tête vers Shiori en sentant son regard posé sur lui.

- Sateru-san… commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, mais…

- Bien sûr que non qu'on ne dira rien à Monsieur Michinaga, lui sourit Tsuzuki qui avait compris sa requête. Tu as peur qu'ils te houspillent parce que tu ne restes pas près du petit Kaneaki, c'est cela ?

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête, peu fière. Ce n'était pas du tout contre le bébé, mais elle avait besoin de venir ici pour quelques heures.

Hisoka haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Il n'avait pas de raison d'aller tout révéler à Monsieur Michinaga, seulement, à l'avenir, qu'elle soit plus discrète quand elle montait pour ne pas inquiéter toute la maisonnée.

- Merci beaucoup, Sateru-san, lui dit-elle dans un doux sourire. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Shiori était une jolie fille. Son sourire ressemblait à celui de Tsubaki-hime. Sincère et apaisant, avec cette petite lueur triste qui le diluait légèrement. Il se demandait quelle était la raison de cette douce estompe mais n'osa pas le faire. Il préférait la garder dans cette image. C'était drôle de voir comme cette étrange personne parvenait à éveiller ce petit quelque chose en lui sur lequel il ne pouvait pas donner de nom. Du respect ? De l'affection ? Peut-être.

Quand les deux shinigamis descendirent du grenier, Shiori les accompagna pour éviter les malentendus s'ils devaient rencontrer quelqu'un sur le trajet. Heureusement pour eux, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils traversèrent l'étage en silence sans croiser âme qui vive.

Les garçons raccompagnèrent Shiori à sa chambre qui se trouvait plus loin dans le couloir et juxtaposait celle du bébé pour des raisons pratiques. Quand elle ouvrit sa porte, elle fut contente de constater que son petit ange dormait bien dans son lit.

- Merci à tous les deux et désolée de la mauvaise surprise. Bonne nuit, Sateru-san. Tsuzuki-san…

- Bonne nuit, Risei-san.

- Dors bien, Shiori-chan !

Une fois la porte refermée, Hisoka plissa les yeux vers son coéquipier. « Shiori-chan » ? Quelle familiarité. Il ne connaissait donc rien de la politesse et du respect des honorifiques ? L'homme brun voulut se défendre. Après tout, Shiori était bien plus jeune que lui et en plus, sur le plan du rang social, ils étaient à égalité car ils occupaient tous les deux un poste de domestique.

Tsuzuki haussa un sourcil suspicieux :

- Jaloux ?

Le garçon se raidit à ce mot et tourna immédiatement les talons pour retourner à sa chambre sans piper mot. Tsuzuki le laissa faire. Pas d' « idiot » fulminant ? Oulala… Il devait avoir mis droit dans le mille. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les jeunes aujourd'hui, tellement secrets à ne jamais parler de leurs états d'âme à leurs aînés. D'un autre côté, on parlait d'Hisoka, là. Un sourire en coin, Tsuzuki rattrapa Hisoka et tous deux repartirent pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le duo se retrouva dans la chambre d'Hisoka pour discuter un peu de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le fantôme n'existait pas, il faudrait donc trouver une autre piste pour expliquer le meurtre de Yuko Tsukinari. Ce retournement de situation était plutôt gênant pour leur enquête. Ils allaient devoir repartir de zéro sans aucun suspect potentiel. Personne n'avait jusqu'à présent montré de l'animosité pour la domestique aveugle ou ne semblait avoir de mobile pour l'avoir tuée.

Tsuzuki fronça les sourcils alors qu'il nouait son nœud papillon :

- Et si cette femme avait vraiment eu un accident ? dit-il, peu convaincu. Après tout, elle était aveugle… On fait peut-être fausse route depuis le début, Hisoka.

- Non, c'est un meurtre, j'en suis certain, répliqua Hisoka qui boutonnait sa chemise avant de se tourner vers lui. Tsuzuki, nous sommes dimanche matin. Nous avons jusqu'à demain matin pour résoudre cette affaire. Ce n'est pas le moment de douter de nous.

- Tu as raison.

- Descendons, Monsieur Michinaga doit m'attendre pour le petit déjeuner.

L'homme brun approuva et ils sortirent dans le couloir où un brouhaha animé de voix résonnait plus loin. On aurait dit des exclamations de peur et d'affolement. Ca venait du côté de la chambre de Shiori et du bébé !

Ni une ni deux, les shinigamis se ruèrent dans le couloir et accoururent sur le seuil de la porte grande ouverte de la chambre de Shiori où un petit attroupement s'était formé. Quelques domestiques dont Moeru le majordome et Hana Mitsuno, la jeune servante que Tsuzuki avait sauvée d'une chute dans l'escalier du hall. Les époux Michinaga étaient présents. Kiyomi tournait en rond en maugréant une colère choquée contenue pendant que son époux était en train de tapoter le visage blanc comme la mort de Shiori, étendue sur son lit.

- Risei-san ! s'exclama Hisoka en s'approchant.

- Hana-chan ! appela Tsuzuki en posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ah ! Tsuzuki-san. C'est Risei… expliqua la petite brunette qui serrait ses mains avec angoisse. Je suis passée dans sa chambre pour récupérer le linge sale du petit mais personne ne m'ouvrait. Je suis entrée et je l'ai découverte effondrée par terre avec l'enfant dans les bras.

Ayant entendu son récit, Hisoka demanda tout de suite à Hayate si la nourrice et l'enfant allaient bien et fut soulagé d'apprendre que oui. Apparemment, la jeune fille avait perdu connaissance mais elle avait bien protégé le bébé contre elle dans sa chute. Kaneaki allait très bien, il était dans son lit.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'alitée. Shiori était d'une pâleur effrayante comme si elle eût été exsangue. Elle respirait de façon un peu saccadée et une trace carmine au coin de sa lèvre et dans sa main l'informa qu'elle avait dû cracher du sang avant de s'évanouir. Une chance qu'elle ne soit que sonnée.

Enfin, Shiori remua un peu en fronçant les sourcils de douleur puis entrouvrit les yeux avant de les écarquiller d'effroi :

- Kaneaki ! Il… !!

- Tout va bien, la rassura Hayate en l'obligeant à se rallonger. Kaneaki n'a rien du tout, du calme.

La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur son matelas, une main sur son front légèrement moite. Mon dieu, quel soulagement. Il n'avait rien. Elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle et fut surprise de voir Hisoka penché à son chevet ainsi que son patron. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans sa chambre…

- Hayate-sama, je suis désolée. J'allais habiller Kaneaki quand j'ai été prise de vertige…

- Vous êtes pâle, en effet. Vous mangez bien ? Vous dormez assez ?

Lorsqu'il l'entendit répondre à l'homme affirmativement à ses questions, Hisoka lança un regard réprobateur à Shiori. Si elle dormait bien ? Voilà le fruit de ses virées secrètes nocturnes. Sans compter l'endurance que demandait un bébé qui était parfois difficile, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle finisse par s'écrouler. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas grave. Un peu de repos devrait lui suffire.

La nourrice jura que ce n'était qu'un simple surmenage et se redressa sur son lit, prête à reprendre son travail mais Madame Michinaga ne fut pas de cet avis et quitta ses cent pas pour la fusiller d'un œil noir :

- Pas question ! cria-t-elle en se plantant devant Shiori. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver au bébé ?

- Kiyomi-sama, je suis sincèrement navrée de cet accident, je vous promets que…

- Non ! Vous auriez pu gravement le blesser, je ne peux passer outre une telle faute !

Shiori referma la bouche et baissa la tête de honte face à l'aversion soudaine de sa patronne. De leur côté, Tsuzuki et Hisoka haussaient les sourcils, saisis par la mauvaise foi de cette femme. Elle qui n'avait certainement jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour son fils, voilà qu'elle passait ses nerfs sur la nourrice qui n'avait pas commis de faute irréparable. Elle était gonflée.

Monsieur Michinaga voulut tempérer les ardeurs de sa compagne en lui rappelant que Kaneaki se portait comme un charme et que Shiori avait le droit d'être fatiguée avec ce qu'elle faisait mais Kiyomi refusa d'en démordre et jaugea la fautive avec mépris.

- Je pense que nous allons nous séparer de vous, Shiori, annonça-t-elle froidement.

- Pardon ?

La jeune fille s'était mise si brusquement debout qu'elle vacilla un peu sous l'effet d'un vertige. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle voulait la renvoyer ? Comme ça, comme la coupable d'un crime ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

- Je vous en prie, Kiyomi-sama ! supplia-t-elle, les mains en prière. Cela ne se reproduira pas ! Ne me renvoyez pas, j'aime tellement Kaneaki ! S'il vous plaît !

- Kiyomi, tu exagères… mitigea Monsieur Michinaga en la regardant.

Madame Michinaga parut prise au dépourvu de voir que son mari se dressait contre elle pour une fois. Elle regarda tour à tour Hayate et Shiori puis détourna la tête avec un « Humph ! » dédaigneux avant de quitter la chambre à grands pas d'un air offensé.

- Nous verrons cela ! lança-t-elle depuis le couloir.

Restés spectateurs silencieux, Tsuzuki et Hisoka demeurèrent interdits par le scepticisme. Tout cela résumait à dire qu'il s'agissait de beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Kiyomi Michinaga ne faisait vraiment rien dans la demi-mesure. Plus ça allait, plus ils trouvaient l'un et l'autre cette femme antipathique au possible.

Des protestations d'Hayate à l'encontre de Shiori les tirèrent de leurs songes. La jeune fille avait déjà traversé sa chambre pour aller voir le bébé qui l'attendait bien sagement dans son grand lit à barreaux. En tout cas, elle était vraiment attachée à cet enfant pour être aussi paniquée à l'idée d'être renvoyée. Hisoka avait senti beaucoup de peur et d'affolement chez elle quand elle avait entendu la menace de Kiyomi.

L'état de santé de Shiori semblait stabilisé, la crise Madame Michinaga passée, l'incident fut rapidement clôturé et Hayate et Hisoka purent aller prendre leur petit déjeuner tandis qu'un plateau repas avait été monté pour la jeune nourrice dans la chambre du nourrisson. Après renseignement, le shinigami apprit que c'était la première fois que Shiori faisait un malaise depuis qu'elle avait été engagée, il y a six mois. Cependant, l'homme s'inquiétait de la pâleur de son employée : il trouvait qu'elle avait de plus en plus mauvaise mine depuis quelques temps.

- Un peu de repos devrait suffire, supposa Hisoka qui ne voulait pas révéler le secret de la jeune fille.

Une fois le repas terminé, le jeune homme décida d'aller voir Shiori pour prendre de ses nouvelles et s'assurer qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Il monta à l'étage et longea le couloir pour s'arrêter devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre du bébé. Des voix débattaient à l'intérieur. L'oreille tendue, le shinigami s'approcha de l'ouverture et regarda à l'intérieur.

Shiori était dans son champ de vision et se tenait près du lit de Kaneaki avec l'enfant dans ses bras en train d'agiter un petit hochet pour l'amuser. Elle observait l'autre côté de la chambre avec une expression furieuse :

- Arrêtez, vous parlez pour ne rien dire.

- C'est plutôt vous qui devriez arrêter, Risei-san…

Hisoka retint son souffle. Cette voix usée et autoritaire, il la connaissait ! C'était celle de Mugihito Moeru ! De quoi pouvait-il discuter avec Shiori ?

Cette dernière tourna le dos pour mettre Kaneaki dans son parc et fit face au majordome en chef qui s'était mis devant elle avec un sourire hautain.

- Je vous conseille vivement de considérer la proposition de Madame Michinaga. Auquel cas, je me ferais un plaisir de lui raconter ainsi qu'à son époux ce que je sais de vous.

Un éclair de panique traversa les iris cuivre de la jeune fille mais elle conserva un air sûr d'elle et assassina son interlocuteur des yeux. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Elle n'était pas une criminelle, enfin ! Moeru perçut la faible angoisse qui avait trahi sa voix et eut un ricanement supérieur.

- Criminelle, non… Effroyable menteuse, oui… susurra-t-il.

Le cœur battant, Hisoka vit le majordome souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de Shiori. Ce qu'il avait découvert sur elle devait être de taille car le jeune homme vit son visage se décomposer à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait pour ne garder qu'un teint livide d'effroi, des yeux vides et des lèvres tremblantes. Elle avait serré les poings et fit volte-face vers Moeru avec fureur.

- V-Vous n'oseriez pas !! s'insurgea-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Oh que si. J'ai eu raison de me méfier de vous… persifla-t-il en la jaugeant d'un air glacial. Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour démissionner. Passé ce délai, ils sauront tout.

Sur ce, le vieil homme janséniste la doubla en la bousculant un peu et ressortit juste après qu'Hisoka ait pu se cacher dans une pièce vide. Shiori le suivit des yeux avec une lueur assassine qui enflammait son regard flamboyant. Elle lança avec hargne au majordome qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça puis claqua la porte si violemment que les pleurs de Kaneaki résonnèrent dans les secondes suivantes.

Le silence revenu dans le couloir, Hisoka quitta sa cachette, la tête tournée vers la chambre de l'enfant. Mugihito Moeru, le majordome en chef impeccable sous tous rapports s'était révélé être un maître chanteur impitoyable prêt à faire sombrer la nourrice Shiori Risei grâce à un énorme secret des plus compromettants. Qu'avait-il bien pu apprendre sur son compte ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Shiori, que caches-tu ?

La voix d'Hayate au bout du corridor le fit sursauter :

- Ah ! Takuma-san, j'ai relu les contrats et je me suis aperçu qu'il manquait des détails, vous pouvez venir pour qu'on corrige ?

Hisoka grimaça et dut s'incliner. Il aurait préféré suivre Moeru ou interroger Shiori, mais il était Takuma Sateru, le fils d'un riche chef d'entreprise qui était avant tout dans ce manoir pour faire des affaires. Et cet imbécile de Tsuzuki qui n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui !

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le bureau de Monsieur Michinaga pour se replonger dans les contrats de leur affaire. Au passage, l'homme proposa de tout revoir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus d'erreur, au grand dam d'Hisoka qui était sous pression. Il ne pouvait pas rester là après ce qu'il avait entendu ! Il se passait des choses vraiment étranges dans ce manoir ! Hélas, il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Alors il se força à essayer de s'intéresser à ce que son hôte racontait, même si son esprit était carrément ailleurs.

Toutefois, ce fut Hayate qui l'emporta et parvint à monopoliser l'attention de son partenaire commercial pendant deux heures sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, jusqu'au moment où Madame Michinaga déboula dans le bureau en toute hâte et essoufflée :

- Hayate !

Son mari se leva d'un bond de son siège, imité par Hisoka.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kiyomi ? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse.

- C'est Moeru ! Il… Il a été retrouvé mort dans son bureau !

- Quoi ?!

Le shinigami n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, bien que la nouvelle n'avait presque rien de surprenant. Mort ? Il suivit Monsieur Michinaga qui sortait en courant de son bureau et le talonna dans sa course vers l'aile droite du manoir qui était en partie réservée pour le personnel de la demeure. Ils traversèrent le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et virent plus loin un nouvel attroupement devant une porte ouverte. Tsuzuki était sur place et lança un regard étrange à son partenaire quand il le vit. Une fois arrivé, Hayate se fraya un chemin parmi les domestiques terrifiés et se statufia d'horreur.

- Moeru-san…

Le bureau du majordome en chef du manoir Michinaga était une pièce plutôt vaste et luxueuse qui montrait bien le rang avancé de son occupant dans la hiérarchie des domestiques. Elle était décorée dans le ton bleu outremer froid et impérieux qui n'aurait pas mieux correspondu à Moeru. Une riche bibliothèque décorait le mur latéral droit, le sol était en moquette unie, une grande baie vitrée éclairait vivement l'espace et pourtant, au mur latéral gauche, il y avait une cheminée qui crépitait d'un feu vif à hautes flammes. Et au centre de la pièce trônait un large bureau magnifiquement verni sur lequel était posé une bouteille de vin rouge débouchée. Assis derrière son bureau, le corps sans vie de Mugihito Moeru penchait sur le côté, les paupières fermées et la moustache humidifiée par un liquide transparent rouge, le même que celui qui restait dans la coupe que l'homme tenait.

Alors qu'il détaillait la scène, Hisoka sentit Tsuzuki se pencher à son oreille pour lui glisser discrètement :

- Empoisonnement. Fulgurant.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Le garçon détourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et aperçut entre les domestiques qui discutaient entre eux d'un air apeuré la frêle silhouette de Shiori Risei. La jeune fille fixait avec une grande attention le cadavre et un sourire satisfait qui en disait long éclaira son visage à la pâleur mortuaire. Non. C'était tellement prévisible mais il se refusait à y croire. Pourquoi elle ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, Shiori sentit qu'on la retenait par le bras. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard émeraude assombri d'Hisoka qui serrait les dents de colère, épaulé par Tsuzuki qui fronçait aussi les sourcils.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Ses yeux cuivre se figèrent comme ceux du voleur qui se faisait prendre la main dans le sac. Les soupçons du shinigami se confirmèrent. C'était elle qui avait tué Moeru. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hisoka resserra l'étreinte de sa main autour du bras de la jeune fille qui grimaça.

- Pourquoi !

Le garçon fut décontenancé par l'expression qu'elle lui renvoya d'abord. Elle le dévisageait si intensément qu'il crut que Shiori parvenait à voir une autre personne en lui. Puis une colère déçue prit place sur son visage et elle se dégagea vivement.

- Comment oses-tu me blâmer ! cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Et elle détala dans le couloir sans se retourner en abandonnant les deux shinigamis hagards et sonnés. Oui. Ce manoir recelait de bien des mystères encore.

* * *

Le mystère s'épaissit on dirait, nee ? XD Prochain chapitre, ça sera à mon retour de vacances. Je pars vendredi matin pour revenir le samedi suivant. Et le mardi d'après, JE M'ENVOLE POUR LE JAPON POUR UN CIRCUIT DE 8 JOURS ! NYAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ahem. Restez fidèles au poste. XD


	8. Shiori no hisoka

I'm back ! Aaaah ! c'était des vacances bien sympathiques, je suis toute caramel maintenant ! Lol

Mais bon, vous vous en fichez, hein ? Vous voulez la suite, pas vrai, petits canaillous ! XD

**Dealo** : J'espère que tu ne t'es pas suicidée, la vérité commence à se lever ! Kiss et merci !

**Refill** : Oh ? Tu préfères ma Shiori à Tsubaki-hime ? Ca fait plaisir à entendre ! En général, les lecteurs n'aiment pas trop qu'on fasse entrer des OC qui ont une belle part dans le scénario… J'espère que son histoire ne te fera pas changer d'avis ! Noooon pas de torture, vous aurez la fin, promis ! XD Kiss et merci !

Le mystère se lève !!! Grosses révélations, mais je compte bien encore vous étonnez dans les chapitres suivants !!

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Shiori no hisoka**_

Deux heures. Il avait seulement fallu deux heures pour que l'innocente Shiori Risei mette ses menaces à exécution contre Mugihito Moeru. Juste deux heures pour frelater le vin que le vieil homme avait pour habitude de s'en servir un verre tous les jours dans son bureau durant sa pause. Selon Monsieur Michinaga, le meurtrier avait dû profiter du temps de service qu'il restait au majordome avant de se retirer dans son office.

La mort de Moeru était estimée à 11h15 et il prenait sa pause à 11 heures précises. Il était environ 9h30 quand Hisoka avait surpris la conversation entre le majordome et Shiori avant de se faire retenir pendant deux heures par Hayate afin de discuter affaires. La nourrice avait eu largement de temps de s'introduire dans le bureau de Moeru, d'imprégner le verre de poison et de ressortir pour se forger un alibi. Et comme tous les domestiques étaient occupés au quatre coins du manoir, personne n'avait vu personne.

Seulement, trois personnes connaissaient la vérité. Moeru qui en était mort, son assassin et Hisoka qui avait dans sa mémoire le mobile de Shiori pour supprimer son maître chanteur. Le jeune homme serra les poings de déception. Il se sentait tout à coup trahi par Shiori. Il vouait un profond respect pour cette courageuse jeune fille et savoir qu'elle avait commis un meurtre pour protéger son secret lui faisait mal. Il devait découvrir ce qu'elle avait voulu cacher.

- C'était forcément pour une bonne raison ! pesta-t-il en frappant la fenêtre de sa chambre du poing.

Fatigué de le voir tourner en rond comme une poule saoule, Tsuzuki pria une nouvelle fois son ami de s'asseoir et de se calmer un peu.

- Shiori-chan n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Je crois qu'elle a surtout eu peur. Son secret doit être terrible. Tu crois que c'est aussi elle qui a tué Yuko Tsukinari qui aurait aussi appris la vérité ?

- Possible… soupira l'adolescent en s'affalant sur son lit. On a trouvé des documents dans le bureau de Moeru qui compromettraient Shiori ?

Tsuzuki secoua tristement la tête en signe de négation. En supposant que c'était effectivement la nourrice qui avait empoisonné le vieil homme, elle avait pris grand soin de délester son maître chanteur des preuves qui pouvaient lui nuire. La demoiselle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, elle avait très certainement fouillé le bureau de sa victime pour tout ramasser avant de repartir.

Le shinigami brun dévisagea son partenaire d'un air peiné. Ca lui faisait mal de voir Hisoka aussi troublé, il avait dû s'attacher malgré lui à Shiori comme il s'était pris d'affection pour Tsubaki-hime. Pourquoi devait-il toujours souffrir quand il finissait par se sentir en confiance avec quelqu'un ? Il ne méritait pas cela. C'était à lui d'agir pour ne pas le laisser tomber, Hisoka pouvait compter sur lui.

- Hisoka, si l'on ne peut pas la disculper, il faut essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle a fait cela, lui dit-il avec un grand sérieux.

Le jeune homme ne l'avoua pas, mais il était content de pouvoir compter sur la force de caractère dont Tsuzuki savait parfois faire preuve. Cela lui permettait de garder l'espoir.

Il opina du chef.

- Hum. Envoie un message aux Gushôshins pour qu'ils fassent une recherche sur Shiori Risei. On aura très certainement un début de piste.

Son coéquipier ne perdit pas une seconde et déplia l'ordinateur portable que les bibliothécaires de l'Enma-Cho leur avaient laissé en cas de besoin. Il faudrait juste attendre quelques minutes avant d'espérer obtenir une réponse.

Pendant ce temps, Hisoka tergiversait. Qu'est-ce que Shiori avait pu cacher de si important pour la pousser à tuer les témoins de la vérité ? Un passé chargé ? Peut-être. Il repensa aux mots que Moeru avait employés dans ses menaces : « _Je vous conseille vivement de considérer la proposition de Madame Michinaga_ ». Il voulait donc lui faire quitter le manoir comme la maîtresse de maison. Le majordome se serait-il lié avec Kiyomi pour faire renvoyer la nourrice ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était ridicule. Madame Michinaga n'avait pas la fibre maternelle et n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de ce fils non désiré. Pourquoi chercherait-elle alors à congédier la personne qui la soulageait de cette corvée que représentait le petit Kaneaki ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Non, c'était autre chose.

- Madame Michinaga était effrayée quand elle réprimandait Shiori après son malaise… murmura-t-il à voix basse. Elle a eu peur pour le bébé. Avait-elle pris conscience de son rôle de mère au point de punir Shiori sous l'effet de la peur ?

Le garçon ferma les paupières pour garder son sang froid. Il y avait encore tant de questions sans réponses qu'il en avait le tournis. Il devait mettre le couple Michinaga de côté, ce n'était pas les premiers concernés. Il devait se focaliser sur Shiori et Moeru.

Le majordome l'avait traitée « _d'effroyable menteuse_ » bien qu'elle ne soit pas une « _criminelle_ ». Cette pensée le rassura. Au moins, il pouvait espérer que la jeune fille n'avait pas déjà les mains couvertes de sang.

La petite musique légère qui signalait l'arrivée d'un message de la part de l'Enma-Cho le réveilla tout à coup. Hisoka fit le tour du canapé et vint se poster derrière Tsuzuki qui avait pâli, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. L'adolescent scanna les mots pixélisés qui s'affichaient devant lui et étouffa une exclamation de stupéfaction.

- Mais… !

- Eh si… souffla Tsuzuki.

Hisoka recula d'un pas, incapable de détacher le regard de ce qu'il était en train de lire :

« _Désolés, mais il n'existe personne de ce nom. Vous êtes certains de l'orthographe au moins ? »_

Mais bien sûr qu'ils étaient certains de l'orthographe ! « Risei » ne pouvait pas s'écrire d'une autre manière ! Ainsi donc, Shiori s'était présentée à ses employeurs sous un faux nom ? Pourquoi ? Pour cacher quelle partie obscure et inavouable de sa vie ou de son passé ?

Tsuzuki soupira d'un air ennuyé. Voilà qui était fâcheux. Ils ne pouvaient pas espérer trouver quoi que ce soit sur Shiori si elle avait donné une fausse identité. Ils devraient chercher ailleurs.

Secoué par tout ce qui leur tombait dessus, Hisoka ne tenait plus. Il était déjà à la porte pour tourner la poignée et prévint son partenaire qu'il allait fouiller un peu le bureau de Moeru pour voir si Shiori avait omis des documents sur sa véritable identité.

Le shinigami se dépêcha de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour regagner l'aile droite du manoir. Avec toute cette agitation, le déjeuner avait été sauté par tout le monde. Monsieur et Madame Michinaga étaient bien trop chamboulés par la mort subite de leur majordome en chef pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. La police avait déjà fait son œuvre depuis un petit moment : le cadavre avait été emmené, les empreintes relevées et les indices potentiels pris également. Tout ce qu'Hisoka souhaitait, c'était que les inspecteurs avaient laissé par inadvertance un élément susceptible de les aider.

Le couloir du rez-de-chaussée était devenu soudainement très silencieux sans les conversations apeurées des domestiques agglutinés à l'entrée, un peu comme s'il avait été maudit et déconseillait à quiconque de s'approcher de trop près du lieu du crime pour ne pas être frappé à son tour.

Il entra discrètement dans le bureau où une faible odeur de vin flottait dans l'air. L'alcool qui était tombé sur le tapis quand Moeru était mort s'était imprégné dans les fibres.

Rapidement, presque du bout des doigts, le garçon ouvrit tous les tiroirs du bureau et consulta tous les dossiers de la bibliothèque qui lui tombaient entre les mains. Il éplucha le moindre papier, le moindre dossier et le lut du début jusqu'au point final. Rien, il n'y avait rien qui concernait Shiori.

Il devait se hâter avant de se faire repérer. Avant de sortir, Hisoka s'agenouilla devant la cheminée et inspecta les cendres avec une grande minutie. L'odeur aigre et persistante du feu lui chatouillait les narines et il ne restait qu'un tas de poussière grise fluide. Il tendit la main pour remuer un peu la poudre de papier brûlé et ses doigts effleurèrent une partie un peu lisse.

- Ah ?

Le jeune homme se saisit de ce qu'il venait de trouver et se redressa. C'était un minuscule reste de papier qui n'avait pas complètement flambé. Heureux de sa découverte, il rangea son indice et s'éclipsa en vitesse du bureau. Et il avait bien fait car il croisa Monsieur Michinaga dans le hall. L'homme d'affaires le cherchait et il semblait très mal à l'aise :

- Takuma-san, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous pour ce à quoi vous assistez… Je suis terriblement confus et…

- Soyez sans crainte, Hayate-san, cette affaire ne compromettra pas notre accord. C'est un terrible concours de circonstances, coupa immédiatement Hisoka, très pressé.

Son hôte infortuné fut soulagé de le voir faire preuve d'autant de compréhension et le remercia pour sa confiance. Hisoka aurait pu repartir maintenant, mais il voulut profiter un peu d'Hayate qu'il avait sous la main :

- Dites-moi… Vous connaissez bien Risei-san ? Sa famille, son lieu de résidence…

- Eh bien… Elle a toujours été très discrète sur sa vie… Et puis, Kiyomi était tellement contente d'avoir enfin trouvé une nourrice à l'air sérieux et qui avait un bon contact avec le bébé que j'avoue que nous ne nous sommes pas posé de questions. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Moui. C'était à prévoir. Monsieur Michinaga et son épouse s'étaient laissés avoir par le joli minois angélique de Shiori. Et comme elle était logée au manoir, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir où elle vivait. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'histoire cachée de Shiori, inutile d'insister.

Hisoka prit congé de son interlocuteur puis remonta l'escalier en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Il retourna dans sa chambre en annonçant rapidement à Tsuzuki qu'il avait trouvé un papier dans les cendres. Le garçon tendit le morceau jauni à son collègue qui l'étudia de près.

- Hum… C'est une feuille tapuscrite. On dirait une fiche d'identité d'un dossier… exposa le shinigami brun en plissant les yeux. Il y a une sorte de logo mais il est bien brûlé. En revanche, je vois un prénom et une date de naissance…

Il fronça davantage les sourcils comme si cela pouvait lui donner une meilleure acuité visuelle et finit par écarquiller les yeux quand il parvint à déchiffrer les caractère noircis par les flammes : « _Shiori… 14/02/1988… »._

Le garçon aux yeux verts tilta. « 1988 » ? C'était la date de naissance de Shiori ? Dans ce cas, elle s'était vieillie de deux années car elle s'était présentée à lui comme ayant 20 ans. Pourquoi aurait-elle ainsi menti sur son âge ? Une chance pour eux, il restait le prénom. Le nom de famille avait été englouti dans le feu, mais à présent, ils disposaient de précieux indices :

- Tsuzuki, il faut envoyer ce morceau de papier à l'Enma-Cho pour essayer de trouver la provenance du logo.

L'homme hocha la tête et commença à taper fébrilement sur le clavier.

- Hum. Il faut aussi rechercher toutes les jeunes filles qui s'appellent Shiori nées un 14 février 1988 et qui corresponde à la description de notre suspecte. Le champ de recherche sera déjà moins large.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler et il était de plus en plus certain que la nourrice de la famille Michinaga avait son rôle à jouer dans l'affaire qui les avait amenés ici.

La question était de savoir pourquoi Shiori s'était vieillie de deux ans. Quand elle avait approché Monsieur et Madame Michinaga, elle avait donc 18 ans. C'était probablement pour se faire engager car une jeune fille de 20 ans inspirait peut-être plus confiance qu'une autre de juste 18 ans. Maintenant, quel intérêt avait-elle à être embauchée chez eux ?

- Les Gushôshins me disent que ça va prendre du temps avant d'avoir des résultats, annonça Tsuzuki en s'étirant.

Le shinigami brun réprima un bâillement et se massa un peu les sinus pour soulager ses yeux usés devant l'écran avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. Celui-ci avait l'air anxieux, bien qu'il cherchait à le dissimuler derrière son visage de marbre neutre habituel. Tsuzuki connaissait assez bien Hisoka pour savoir quand il n'avait pas la forme. Cette histoire le perturbait, on dirait.

Il sourit. Il était temps de faire appel au grand frère protecteur qui sommeillait en lui. L'homme se leva de son fauteuil et vint serrer gentiment l'épaule de l'adolescent avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. On fera bientôt la lumière sur tout cela et je pense que l'on sera très surpris. Garde la tête froide.

- Tsuzuki…

Hisoka leva la tête vers lui et le dévisagea en silence. Ce type… Il était idiot, gamin, fainéant et tout ce que vous vouliez, mais quand il était à ses côtés, sa présence lui faisait un bien fou. Merci, Tsuzuki. Le jeune homme ne souffla mot et ne fit que poser sa main par-dessus celle de son ami. Content de voir qu'il gardait le moral, Tsuzuki proposa à Hisoka d'aller se faire un petit thé pour se changer les idées. Les Gushôshins ne pourraient pas leur répondre dans l'immédiat et il valait mieux se vider un peu la tête pour garder de la lucidité pour plus tard. L'adolescent devait s'avouer qu'il était un peu fatigué par tout ce tumulte. Il accepta donc sa suggestion et les deux shinigamis quittèrent leur suite pour descendre dans le salon.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Tsuzuki croisa Hana et l'apostropha pour la prier de préparer un thé pour son _master_ et lui.

- Je m'en occupe, Tsuzuki-san, répondit la brunette en partant vers les cuisines.

Le duo ne fut pas fâché de retrouver la quiétude agréablement étouffée de la véranda. Ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi et pourtant, la chaleur du soleil d'été au zénith transperçait déjà les immenses vitres de la pièce pour chauffer l'atmosphère fermée des lieux. L'effet de réverbération était puissant et il faisait déjà bien chaud sous la coupole en vitrail.

Kiyomi Michinaga était assise derrière la table en tec, une tasse posée devant elle. Ses yeux froids fixaient un point dans le vide et elle ne cessait de jouer avec ses ongles de façon stressée. La femme était si absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas ses deux visiteurs arriver et elle sursauta violemment en s'apercevant de leur présence.

- Veuillez nous excuser, Madame Michinaga, lui dit Tsuzuki avec embarras. Nous ne voulions pas vous effrayer.

Elle soupira et se remit à touiller son thé qui pourtant était bien froidi depuis un petit moment.

- Avec deux morts maintenant sous notre toit, il y a de quoi sursauter, rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hana revint avec deux tasses de thé et une théière sur un plateau et servit les deux hommes avant de repartir. Kiyomi la laissa faire sans rien dire et préféra regarder le parc. Après avoir sucré son thé, Hisoka releva la tête et s'immobilisa en voyant Shiori qui se promenait dehors avec Kaneaki dans un kangourou. Elle marchait à l'ombre d'un pas leste et tranquille et parlait en souriant au bébé coiffé d'un petit bob d'été qui regardait tout autour de lui avec de grands yeux.

Madame Michinaga remarqua l'air intéressé du garçon et lui expliqua que c'était l'heure de la promenade quotidienne pour Kaneaki dans le jardin, juste avant sa sieste. Les shinigamis se regardèrent avec la même idée en tête puis se levèrent en s'excusant auprès de leur hôtesse.

Shiori ne reviendrait que dans quelques minutes, cela leur laissait un peu de temps pour aller fouiller dans sa chambre et trouver des éléments intéressants sur elle. Ils se précipitèrent à l'étage et entrèrent directement.

La chambre de Shiori était une grande pièce lumineuse doucement teintée dans les tons pêche. Les rideaux épais orangés se mariaient bien avec la couleur du plaid de son lit à baldaquin et la couleur crème du tapis qui trônait au centre. Les autres meubles en bois de roses se résumaient en une grande armoire, une coiffeuse au miroir oblong et d'un petit secrétaire qui n'avait jamais dû être utilisé. Au mur de gauche, la porte qui menait directement à la chambre du bébé était fermée.

Tsuzuki et Hisoka ne perdirent pas de temps et fouillèrent la penderie. La jeune fille ne disposait que de peu d'affaires car la moitié de la tringle n'était pas remplie. Tandis que le brun s'occupait de faire les poches, Hisoka s'approcha de la petite table de chevet pour ouvrir le tiroir qui contenait un petit carnet, un paquet de mouchoir et quelques cachets vitaminés. La présence de cette plaquette l'intrigua. Il était vrai que Shiori semblait toujours plus fatiguée et pâle chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Cela faisait-il longtemps qu'elle prenait ces cachets ?

Il feuilleta rapidement le carnet mais ne trouva rien. Le jeune homme voulut le ranger mais la couverture du carnet glissa de son support et une petite feuille de papier glacé tomba par terre.

- Hu ?

Le garçon se pencha et saisit la photo qu'il venait de découvrir pour la porter devant ses yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'un seul coup.

- Tsuzuki !

Son coéquipier accourut, alerté par la voix blanche d'Hisoka et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il plaqua une main devant sa bouche.

- Alors ça… !

Ils analysèrent encore une fois l'image qu'ils tenaient, le souffle en suspend et le cœur faisant des bonds de cabri dans leur poitrine. La photographie était mal cadrée, prise dans le feu de l'action car elle s'arrêtait au niveau des épaules des deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Là, figée dans le glacé du papier, une jeune fille à l'air radieux souriait à l'objectif à l'ombre d'un arbre couvert de neige. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux bronze en une natte qui tombait sur son épaule et la couleur douce de sa chevelure faisait éclater le cuivré étincelant de ses yeux qui reflétaient un grand bonheur. Arborant un gros pull prune en laine avec une écharpe chaude, cette Shiori respirait la bonne santé et la joie de vivre. Son teint était délicatement rosé, rien à voir avec sa pâleur fantomatique.

Mais ce qui avait attiré la stupeur des deux shinigamis ne fut pas Shiori, mais la personne qui l'accompagnait et qui la prenait contre son cœur. Ce garçon aux grands yeux émeraude rieurs qui avait posé sa joue rosie par le froid contre celle de la jeune fille était le parfait sosie d'Hisoka à la différence que ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs et d'une teinte plus foncée tournée vers le châtain. Ce jumeau serrait Shiori dans ses bras et selon la forme qu'avaient prise ses lèvres au moment de la photo, il devait lui dire « Souris ! ». La commissure de sa bouche se courbait en un sourire aussi lumineux que celui de son accompagnatrice.

Tsuzuki eut la pensée-éclair de s'imaginer son Hisoka avec une telle expression ravie sur le visage mais la chassa très vite de son esprit. Ce n'était pas l'important ici, enfin !

- Voilà pour qui elle t'a confondu, le premier soir. Son petit copain te ressemble comme un reflet. Plutôt beau gosse… avoua l'homme en se grattant la tête.

Hisoka ne put qu'opiner du chef sans pouvoir détacher les yeux du garçon. La ressemblance était vraiment frappante, en effet. C'était les mêmes yeux, la même forme de visage et la même couleur coquillage de peau. Il était peut-être un peu plus âgé que lui et un peu plus grand.

L'adolescent tourna la photographie et découvrit un petit mot. C'était une belle écriture penchée sur la droite aux caractères tracés finement de façon régulière et appliquée. Une écriture masculine toutefois, les caractères étaient trop serrés pour être l'écriture ronde d'une fille.

Ils déglutirent. Ce n'était pas possible.

_« A la seule occupante de mon cœur. Attends-moi. Je t'aime de toute mon âme._

_Tsubasa._

_Janvier 2007 »_

- Tsubasa… Tsubasa _Michinaga_ ?! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le bras d'Hisoka retomba lentement le long de son corps à mesure qu'il relevait la tête. Janvier 2007. C'était pendant ce même mois que le neveu d'Hayate Michinaga devait partir en Angleterre pour ses études. « _Attends-moi_ ». Les derniers mots d'un garçon amoureux avant de s'envoler loin de celle qu'il aimait.

Tout s'éclaira dans son esprit comme le soleil levant éclairait la Terre. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était jetée sur lui avec tant de tendresse et de joie. Shiori s'était faite embaucher chez les Michinaga pour revoir Tsubasa parce qu'elle devait savoir que leurs conditions sociales ne leur permettaient pas d'être ensemble facilement. Elle avait donc approché Hayate et Kiyomi sous une fausse identité pour pouvoir attendre tranquillement le retour de Tsubasa. Et c'était sûrement cela que Moeru avait découvert et menaçait de révéler à ses maîtres.

Mais Tsubasa ne reviendrait pas. Il ne reviendrait jamais. Il était mort à peine 3 semaines après son arrivée sur le sol anglais. Et la mort de ce neveu sans visage était un sujet à ne jamais aborder dans cette demeure, Shiori ne savait donc pas. Elle attendait en vain. Pour rien.

Soudain, Hisoka sentit une incroyable montée de tristesse s'emparer de lui pour le serrer de ses bras qui faisaient mal. Son cœur se tordait dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait mal, la tête lui tournait. Il connaissait à présent les sentiments de Shiori mais il connaissait aussi le terrible sort de Tsubasa. Cette vérité qu'il détenait le faisait souffrir atrocement.

Il serra un poing tremblant.

- Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est l'attendre… et le revoir… souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Oui.

Les shinigamis bondirent de surprise et firent volte-face vers l'entrée. Shiori était revenue de sa promenade avec Kaneaki et regardait les deux intrus d'un air plus ennuyé que fâché. Tsuzuki ne voulait pas abandonner Hisoka maintenant mais il sentait au regard que lui lançait la jeune fille qu'il était de trop dans la chambre. Il prétexta avoir des choses à faire et sortit à grands pas en abandonnant un Hisoka complètement perdu dans une confusions de sentiments violents.

Le jeune homme observa en silence la nourrice sortir le bébé de son kangourou pour le poser sur la table à langer et lui retirer son bob, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il ne savait quoi dire.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner, Sateru-san, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille en reprenant l'enfant.

- Risei-san…

Il se sentit idiot à l'appeler par son faux nom de famille mais c'était pourtant ainsi qu'il la connaissait. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il savait. Il devait lui dire que Tsubasa était mort depuis presque huit mois et qu'elle ne devait pas espérer davantage au risque de souffrir encore plus. Il devait lui parler.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots étaient bloqués, enrayés dans une voix éteinte.

Shiori s'approcha de lui en lui souriant doucement avec Kaneaki contre elle.

- Vous voulez le prendre ?

D'abord muet par l'étonnement, Hisoka se tourna vers le bébé. Il l'avait souvent vu depuis son arrivée mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près. Kaneaki était un bébé qui avait encore les grands yeux bleu acier que partageaient tous les nourrissons. Sa beau était comme faite de veloutine, il avait déjà une bonne petite touffe de cheveux blonds cendrés comme sa mère et ses petites joues rebondies pourraient faire craquer le plus insensible des cœurs de pierre. Il avait refermé ses minuscules petits doigts autour de la tunique chinoise de sa nourrice et regardait Hisoka avec fascination.

Le temps de réaliser, le shinigami se retrouva avec Kaneaki dans les bras. Ce tout premier contact avec un enfant aussi jeune le perturba un peu tant il avait l'impression qu'il risquait de le casser s'il le tenait trop fort. Ses doutes se dissipèrent quand le bébé tendit les bras vers lui en gazouillant.

- Ah ah ! Il vous aime bien on dirait, s'amusa Shiori.

Hisoka savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas faire cela, et pourtant, il le fit. Il oblitéra de son esprit la terrible nouvelle qu'il devait annoncer à la jeune fille. Elle paraissait si épanouie et heureuse en cet instant qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui ôter cette félicité après ce qu'elle avait fait pour attendre Tsubasa. Shiori savait qu'il avait deviné son histoire, il en avait conscience, mais elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir s'étaler dessus et comme lui, elle avait préféré reporter son attention sur Kaneaki qui jouait à présent avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi à regarder Kaneaki avec Shiori près de lui, mais quand il se sépara d'elle, son état d'esprit était aussi apaisé qu'il brûlait de culpabilité. Bien qu'un doux sentiment de paix intérieure le berçait, Hisoka savait qu'il avait mal agi.

Il ne sut pas non plus trop comment il était retourné dans sa chambre, mais toujours fut-il que Tsuzuki l'y attendait, assis derrière son ordinateur portable. Quand il vit son partenaire revenir, l'homme brun se leva de son fauteuil et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec gravité.

L'adolescent ferma la porte et fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet en attendant que ce que Tsuzuki avait à lui dire lui tombe dessus.

- La fiche d'identité brûlée concernait une certaine Shiori Risezu et provenait d'un hôpital de Tôkyô.

Il marqua une pause et prit une dernière inspiration.

- Shiori y est morte dans un coma.

* * *

Vous l'aviez senti venir, je parie, non ? XD

Prochain chapitre : 1ère partie racontant le passé de Shiori ! Mais ça, ça sera à mon retour du Japon ! Vous pourrez attendre ? XD


	9. Anata ni aeru hi wa

Vous m'avez pas trop attendu ? XD Vous inquiétez pas, je suis de retour !

**Dealo** : Pour des rebondissements, oui, il y en a… Kiss et merci !

1ère moitié sur le passé de Shiori, c'est pas super réjouissant…

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Anata ni aeru hi wa**_

Avant cette rentrée dans ce nouveau lycée de Tôkyô, elle était une jeune fille sans histoire et tout à fait banale. Elle était la fille unique d'une institutrice et d'un libraire qui, suite à une mutation de sa mère, avait dû quitter Nara pour aller s'installer dans la capitale japonaise. Elle avait toujours eu de bonnes relations avec ses parents et ce déménagement l'excitait beaucoup, bien que quitter ses amies avait été un peu dur.

Ils étaient arrivés à Tôkyô pour la rentrée scolaire. Elle entrait en Première dans un bon lycée de quartier tranquille. Au mois de mars, elle avait donc acheté l'uniforme de son nouvel établissement quelques jours avant la rentrée. C'était une robe bleu marine bien cintrée sur la taille avec un petit nœud coulant noué autour du col de la chemise, des manches ballons et des chaussettes montantes noires.

Son premier jour se passa mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Sa nervosité s'était vite envolée quand elle avait vu les visages de ses nouveaux camarades qui semblaient sympathiques. A son arrivée, elle s'était trompée de couloir et eut vite fait de se perdre. L'heure tournait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop traîner.

Elle s'approcha d'un groupe de garçons qui bavardaient de basket-ball. L'un d'eux avait un ballon sous le bras, ils devaient faire partie du club du lycée.

- Euh… Excusez-moi…

Le garçon qui lui tournait le dos et qui avait le ballon fit volte face. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une tête et demie avec un corps large d'épaules. Le col mao de son uniforme noir n'était pas boutonné jusqu'en haut et dévoilait sa gorge. Il avait des cheveux en bataille d'une délicate teinte rousse qui flamboyaient comme des flammes sur sa tête et des yeux bleu-vert pétillants de malice. En dépit de son aspect négligé, son visage avait quelque chose de fin et d'élégant, peut-être ses pommettes discrètes ou la finesse de ses lèvres qui s'ourlaient en un sourire enjôleur :

- Oui ?

Il avait un léger accent un peu traînant. Des origines natales d'Osaka, peut-être.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de se rappeler de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Euh… Voilà, je suis nouvelle élève ici et je crois que je me suis perdue.

Les autres garçons derrière lui échangèrent des sourires gouailleurs mais lui ne perdait pas de son air affable :

- Et tu voulais savoir si je pouvais t'indiquer le chemin… s'amusa-t-il. Alors, tu es en quelle classe ?

- Première B.

- B ? Comme moi. C'est parfait, tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle se sentait rosir. Elle suivit alors le garçon qui l'emmenait dans un autre couloir, sous les rires taquins de ses coéquipiers qui lui lançaient des « Veinard ! », « Quel preux chevalier servant ce Nagai ! », « Nagaiiii ! Sauve-moi ! ».

- La ferme, les jaloux ! leur répondit-il en riant aussi avant de se tourner vers son accompagnatrice. Ils disent ça parce qu'ils sont nuls avec les filles.

Elle pouffa de rire. Il était drôle en plus d'être serviable. Nagai, qu'il s'appelait. Ca lui allait bien comme nom de famille. C'était simple, chantant et agréable à l'oreille. Nagai. Quel prénom pouvait correspondre avec ce nom ? Elle brûlait d'impatience de le savoir mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait failli à la politesse et qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée. Elle voulut le faire quand Nagai fit coulisser une porte de salle de classe.

- Et voilà, bienvenue dans la Première B.

- Ah, mer…

Trop tard, il était déjà parti pour saluer un duo de garçons qui discutaient au fond de la classe. Elle entendit l'un deux l'appeler « Capitaine ». Ainsi donc, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée ? Une visite au gymnase s'imposerait très vite.

Quoique déçue de ne pas avoir pu plus lui parler, elle scanna rapidement les lieux des yeux. Il y avait à peu près autant de filles que de garçons avec une légère domination féminine. Elle repéra tout de suite une fille avec des couettes extravagantes nouées hautes sur la tête par des élastiques fluos et qui lui rappelait sa meilleure amie de Nara. A l'entendre rire et parler à toute vitesse, cette petite blonde survoltée était taillée dans le même moule que son amie, nul doute qu'elle s'entendrait très bien avec elle.

Le professeur principal entra et tout le monde prit place en silence sauf elle qui fut appelée à se présenter sur l'estrade du tableau :

- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Shiori Risezu et je viens de Nara. Ravie de vous connaître, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Quand elle se redressa son regard croisa par hasard celui de son informateur. Il s'était accoudé d'un bras à son bureau, le menton dans sa main et il la dévisageait avec un petit sourire en coin qui lui fit baisser les yeux aussitôt.

C'est ainsi que se déroula sa rentrée en Première dans ce lycée de Tôkyô où beaucoup de choses allaient changer pour Shiori Risezu, 17 ans, cheveux bronze, yeux cuivre, 1m 62, 50 kg et nouvellement arrivée de Nara. Cependant, elle était bien loin de se douter de l'ampleur des choses…

Pour l'instant, elle était élève de Première, plutôt bonne sans être une tête d'ampoule. Son faible restait dans l'arithmétique. La blondinette fofolle aux couettes déjantées s'appelait Asuka Kakuchi et comme elle l'avait pensé et espéré, elle était très vite devenue sa meilleure amie. Asuka était le genre de fille qui prenait les choses à cent à l'heure, qui riait de tout et ne semblait pas connaître la baisse de moral. Shiori avait toujours aimé ce genre de personnalité délurée qui lui permettait de quitter un peu sa coquille timorée.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine pour que les filles s'appellent par des diminutifs : Shio-chan et Asu-chan –Asuka avait horreur des politesses et tout le monde en classe avait droit au «-chan » ou au « -kun » sauf les personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas qui restaient cantonnées au nom de famille simple.

Le charmant rouquin aux yeux envoûtants s'appelait Nobuo Nagai. Capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball, il était un joueur hors pair qui nourrissait l'ambition de passer professionnel un jour. C'était un garçon qui avait su rester très simple en dépit de sa popularité et était un peu le bon copain de tout le monde ou un grand frère bienveillant qui inspirait la confiance. Il était chaleureux mais gare à celui qui l'énervait, il pouvait s'emporter facilement. Dans tous les cas, il savait mettre les gens à l'aise et n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui.

- Et c'est un cœur à prendre…

- Asu-chan ! s'offusqua Shiori en se tournant vers elle. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pourquoi tu viens le voir tout le temps à son entraînement ? rétorqua la blondinette en entortillant une mèche blonde autour de son doigt.

- Parce que… j'aime bien le voir jouer. Il est doué.

D'accord, d'accord. Dire cela en rougissant, ce n'était pas très crédible. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait le voir s'entraîner et se démener comme un fou pour faire des dunk. Nagai se mouvait avec rapidité et précision et rare étaient les autres joueurs qui parvenaient à le surprendre. Shiori allait le voir souvent mais prenait soin de ne pas être toujours collée à lui pour ne pas faire groupie.

Nobuo. Ca lui allait très bien comme prénom. La résonance faisait comme une vague qui vous entraînait dans le sillon de sa bonne humeur. Très vite Shiori et lui étaient devenus bons amis, même s'ils s'appelaient toujours « Risezu » et « Nagai-kun ». Leur entente n'avait jamais dépassé les murs du lycée mais cela convenait à Shiori qui aimait le découvrir toujours un peu plus que ce soit en cours quand il démontrait ses talents en anglais ou en sport quand il exultait de joie après une victoire. Les jours filaient lentement à l'inverse de son amour pour Nagai qui grandissait à toute vitesse.

Au début du mois de mai, Shiori se rendit comme toujours au gymnase pour assister à l'entraînement et fut surprise de n'y croiser personne sur son chemin. Quand elle entra dans l'immense salle, elle était vide. Personne dans les gradins ou dans la réserve. L'endroit était silencieux jusqu'au bruit mat d'un ballon qui frappait le sol.

Nagai était sur le terrain avec son ballon fétiche, celui qu'il utilisait toujours depuis qu'il avait gagné sa première compétition. Il faisait face à l'un des paniers de basket qu'il fixait avec une grande concentration.

- Nagai-kun ? l'apostropha Shiori en pénétrant sur le terrain. Tu es tout seul ?

- Ah, Risezu… fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Oui… Je suis seul.

Elle vit immédiatement qu'il était différent. Il semblait nerveux. En un mois, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, pas même lors d'une interrogation surprise particulièrement corsée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas car le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle en lui tendant son ballon.

- Hu ? Nagai-kun… ?

- Risezu, je suis quelqu'un qui manque de courage, déclara-t-il avec gravité en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Aussi, je te demande de prendre ce ballon et d'essayer de marquer un panier. Si tu y arrives… je saurais trouver le courage pour dire quelque chose dont je dois te faire part.

Malgré elle, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer tandis qu'elle prenait le ballon dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle se tourna vers le panier qu'elle observa. Il était démesurément haut ! Elle n'y arriverait jamais ! Elle devait pourtant essayer !

Elle dribbla un peu avec le ballon sans quitter sa cible des yeux, attrapa le ballon en prenant une impulsion dans ses pieds et lança. La sphère tournoya dans les airs avant de heurter le panneau du panier, roula le long de l'anneau et glissa entre les filets.

Elle ne bougeait plus, les yeux écarquillés. Réussi. Elle avait réussi !

- Risezu !

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Nagai. Celui-ci était droit comme un « I », les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. Son visage était tendu et crispé et prenait une teinte rouge au niveau de ses pommettes qui ressortaient sous l'effet de sa mâchoire serrée. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'inclina si violemment à l'équerre que Shiori cru qu'il allait se casser le dos :

- Je t'aime. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Il avait dit ça dans un débit encore plus rapide que celui d'Asuka et sa demande ressemblait plus à un ordre tant il était nerveux. Shiori regarda la chevelure rousse de Nagai briller sous l'effet de la lumière, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle en avait mal. Son cœur allait exploser.

- Oui…

Ce fut au tour du garçon d'être stupéfait. Il se redressa aussi vite qu'il s'était incliné et dévisagea Shiori qui lui tendait son ballon avec un sourire amusé. Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, il comprit toutefois qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse la même chose. Il prit son ballon et le lança droit dans le panier sans même toucher le panneau.

Shiori regarda le ballon retomber sur le sol en quelques rebonds résonnant puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Nagai :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et ce fut ici, dans le gymnase désert du lycée, sous un panier de basket qu'ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois.

Cela n'étonna personne de les voir ensemble, à croire que toute la classe n'attendait que ça. Asuka avait même organisé des paris sur le temps que les deux tourtereaux auraient mis avant de se déclarer leur flamme. Shiori avait tout pour être heureuse. Nobuo était un garçon vraiment formidable qui savait se montrer patient et tendre. Elle prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à le découvrir sous de nouvelles facettes toujours plus étonnantes. Elle était bien et rien ne pouvait gâcher cette idylle.

Trois semaines plus tard, c'était l'anniversaire de Nobuo. Il avait invité tous ses amis chez lui tandis que ses parents n'étaient pas là, en déplacement à l'étranger. Il y avait ses meilleurs amis du club de basket et presque toute la classe de Première. Shiori avait fait des pieds et des mains pour lui trouver un CD à présent introuvable de son chanteur préféré. Elle se souviendrait à jamais de son regard qui s'était illuminé quand il avait déchiré le papier bleu frappé d'étoiles en découvrant le contenu. On aurait dit un enfant.

Ils avaient ri, dansé et s'étaient amusés jusque tard dans la nuit. C'était une très belle fête sans anicroches ou accidents – Nobuo était un sportif intègre et avait banni l'alcool de son alimentation. Ce ne fut que dans les alentours de 4 heures du matin que les derniers invités étaient repartis en chantant encore leur dernière interprétation au karaoké.

Nobuo et Shiori s'étaient retrouvés seuls, assis contre le canapé du salon derrière la table basse. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et somnolait à moitié quand il lui effleura la joue.

- Merci pour ton cadeau, c'était de loin le meilleur avec ta présence à mes côtés… lui souffla-t-il.

Elle sourit dans sa demi conscience et répondit au baiser qui avait effleuré ses lèvres. Très vite, leur baiser s'enflamma et devint plus pressant tandis que leurs mains se cherchaient dans des frôlements amoureux. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient le souffle court et leurs yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur.

- Shiori… Je…

- Chut.

Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle scella les paroles de Nobuo et ses hésitations en un baiser qui donnèrent au jeune homme la réponse qu'il désirait.

C'était un dimanche matin, très tôt le matin. De fille, elle était devenue femme avec le garçon le plus merveilleux qu'elle avait jamais connu.

Ce bonheur s'arrêta en même temps que ce qui faisait d'une femme une femme. Peu de temps après l'anniversaire de Nobuo, Shiori remarqua qu'elle avait du retard. Elle qui était réglée comme une horloge suisse, elle s'affola tout de suite. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit, elle n'avait pas encore envisagé de franchir le pas avec son petit ami car elle se jugeait encore trop jeune et donc, n'avait pas pris la précaution de prendre la pilule. Pourtant, lui avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle devait savoir. Elle prit son manteau et courut à la pharmacie la plus proche.

- P… Positif…

Elle tomba à genoux dans sa salle de bains, contre la lunette des toilettes avec son test de grossesse étroitement serré dans sa main. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils avaient été victime d'un accident pour leur première fois. Elle se rappela toutes ces annonces qu'elle avait déjà vues partout « Il suffit d'une fois… ». Elle le comprenait bien.

Elle fut prise d'une bouffée d'angoisse. Enceinte ? A 17 ans ? Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte ! Que faire ? Ses parents réagiraient très mal si elle le leur disait. Et Nobuo…

- Nobuo ! Il doit savoir…

Shiori prit son téléphone portable et donna rendez-vous au garçon dans un parc. Les minutes qui la séparaient de son petit ami seraient dorénavant les dernières baignées d'illusion.

Quand elle lui eut exposé la situation, elle n'en revint pas. Au premier abord, n'importe quel garçon aurait affiché un ébahissement sans précédent en entendant une telle nouvelle. Pas Nobuo Nagai. A la seconde où il entendit et comprit le mot « enceinte », le visage du jeune homme s'était décomposé en de l'horreur flagrante. Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi comme si la jeune fille en face de lui représentait la chose la plus abjecte et repoussante qu'il ait vue dans sa vie.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Shiori !! s'exclama-t-il, blanc comme un linge.

- C'est de ma faute… Je ne prenais pas la pilule à ce moment… C'est arrivé si vi…

- Tu ne peux pas le garder ! Jamais de la vie !! Je dois m'entraîner dur pour atteindre mon rêve et un gosse sur les bras m'empêchera d'y arriver !

Elle était pétrifiée par sa réaction. Qui est-ce ? Qui est ce garçon devant ses yeux qui perdait son sang-froid et qui crachait autant d'animosité ? Où était Nobuo Nagai ?

- Enfin quoi, Shiori ! Un bébé ! On a 17 ans ! C'est pas possible ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de ta négligence !

Et il était parti. Comme ça. Comme un courant d'air glacé qui avait gelé son corps au moment où il était passé près d'elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle avait mal. Mal à en mourir. Pourquoi cette douleur ? Parce qu'elle était enceinte ? Parce qu'elle se sentait coupable ? Parce que les mots de son petit ami l'avaient clouée au sol ? Parce qu'elle venait de voir le vrai visage de celui qu'elle aimait ? Peu importe. Elle avait mal. Elle ne bougea pas et pleura son désespoir seule, au milieu du parc.

Son monde s'écroulait et la brique « famille » ne tarda pas à s'effondrer à son tour. Shiori était honnête de nature, elle n'avait pas voulu garder une telle chose à ses parents. Elle avait besoin de soutien. Hélas, elle ne put pas compter sur celui des auteurs de ses jours qui préférèrent la sermonner sur son inconscience de ne pas avoir pris plus de précautions et sur le fait que 17 ans, c'était bien trop jeune pour avoir son premier rapport.

- Shiori ! Tu n'es qu'en Première ! Et tes études ! morigénait son père.

- Je te croyais plus responsable ! admonestait sa mère.

Ce fut donc seule et la mort dans l'âme que Shiori se rendit à l'hôpital pour se faire avorter. Sa mère l'avait accompagnée pour l'entretient préalable mais avait refusé d'accompagner sa fille pour l'avortement. « Pour qu'elle retienne la leçon » avait-elle dit.

En attendant, coincée sur sa chaise dans une salle d'attente blanche dont l'odeur de désinfectant lui donnait la nausée, Shiori pleura beaucoup, complètement perdue. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses parents pourraient se montrer aussi insensibles et froids avec elle. Et Nobuo qui refusait de lui adresser la parole. Même Asuka était dépassée par la situation et ne pouvait pas aider son amie car elle était en visite chez une tante à Hokkaido. Elle pleura sa tristesse, elle pleura sa honte, elle pleura sa solitude et pleura aussi son ignorance. Car oui, elle ignorait si ce qu'elle faisait était juste.

Ce ne fut qu'ici, à quelques minutes de se faire avorter que l'adolescente se pencha sur ce petit être qui vivait en elle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui jusqu'à présent tant le mal que lui avait fait son entourage avait occulté le reste. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Garçon… ou fille… souffla-t-elle.

Quelle importance ? Il n'y aurait bientôt plus rien sous sa main. Et tout disparaîtrait comme dans un mauvais rêve. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Nobuo l'avait laissée tomber et ses parents ne la voyaient plus que comme une fille indigne. D'autant plus que tout le lycée serait bientôt au courant. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle n'aurait plus rien.

Elle posa son autre main sur la sienne. Elle n'aurait plus rien. Alors, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'avoir l'amour de cette esquisse d'être humain qui sommeillait en son corps ? Pourquoi devrait-elle se priver de ce bonheur-là ? Elle était tombée de très haut et cet enfant serait son échelle pour remonter à la surface.

Sans plus réfléchir au risque de commettre la plus terrible erreur de sa vie, Shiori attrapa son sac et s'enfuit de la salle d'attente, tête baissée. Elle sentait des larmes couler sur son visage dont l'origine lui était inconnue. Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta violemment quelqu'un au point de s'écrouler sur l'infortunée personne :

- Aouuuuh… gémit une voix masculine sous elle.

- Ah ! Je suis désolée !

Elle se redressa à tout vitesse du torse du garçon qu'elle venait de tamponner de plein fouet. Elle ne vit que la couleur surréaliste de son regard émeraude au milieu d'un visage de couleur coquillage mais lui avait eu le temps de voir les traces de souffrance humidifier les joues de cette jeune fille qui s'engouffrait déjà dans les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle n'avoua pas à ses parents qu'elle avait gardé l'enfant. Elle redoutait le moment où son corps ne pourrait plus aussi bien mentir que ses mots, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Le lien qui l'unissait à son père et sa mère s'était brisé et c'était à présent avec une certaine retenue froide qu'ils s'adressaient à leur fille, même s'ils avaient dit qu'ils avaient oublié cet « incident ». La vie de Shiori passait en noir et blanc et au ralentit autour d'elle. Tout était fade, morne, superficiel et hypocrite. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à renouer avec Nobuo car le seul fait de penser à lui lui faisait revoir son visage répugné à l'idée d'être père. Quant à ses amis, elle les délaissait pour devenir une jeune fille fermée et solitaire que personne ne cherchait à comprendre et à approcher. Le temps que cet enfant vienne au monde, elle n'aurait plus le goût de vivre.

Un jour, elle se rendit au temple. Elle n'avait jamais été trop portée sur la religion, mais en ce jour de fin mai, elle avait ressenti le besoin de confier un peu de son âme aux esprits.

La paisible cour carrée était déserte, baignée par un soleil chaud. L'atmosphère sacrée emplie de quiétude inspirait déjà une paix naissante chez la jeune fille esseulée qui s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à l'autel où trônait une statue shintoïste. L'être de pierre lui souriait avec bienveillance pour l'inviter à déposer ses soucis à ses pieds et alléger sa conscience. Malgré elle, elle sourit en retour à la statue pour la remercier de son attention et alluma un bâtonnet d'encens avant de joindre les mains en prière.

Elle ne se souvint plus de ce qu'elle avait demandé dans ses prières. Elle voulait assurer une mise au monde sans danger pour son futur bébé et que les dieux soient cléments avec elle qui avait désobéi. L'odeur douceâtre de l'encens lui montait à la tête. Dans un instant de faiblesse, elle pensa pour elle-même :

- Aidez-moi.

Elle ignorait comment, mais elle voulait juste se tirer de cette noirceur qui la consumait. Elle voulait voir de nouveau la lumière.

Elle frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour s'attirer la bonté des esprits puis s'apprêta à partir. Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. A l'autre bout de la cour, il y avait quelqu'un.

De taille moyenne avec une silhouette gracieuse, un jeune homme la regardait, tout aussi étonné. Sa peau était d'une douce couleur coquillage nacré et des cheveux châtain clair retombaient dans sa nuque et devant ses yeux d'un vert intense. Son visage était d'une finesse si élégante qu'elle crut d'abord faire face à une fille. Il était habillé simplement d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt à manches longues mais elle lui trouvait une étrange noble prestance. Un détail l'interpella : son bras gauche était dans un plâtre.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

- Vous… ?

* * *

La deuxième partie sera pour le chapitre suivant. Mais celui-ci doit vous éclairer quelques petites choses… 


	10. Ai wo doko e yuku no

J'espère que la seconde moitié du passé de Shiori ne va pas paraître trop « mélodrame ». Je sais qu'il y en a qui n'aiment pas.

**Dealo** : Quoi, "pas assez éclairé"? Ca me paraissait clair ! XD Mais bon, oki, la suite…

Avec tout ça, j'en oubliais que c'était le dernier chapitre…

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Ai wo doko e yuku no**_

- Vous… ?

Après un court temps d'observation, le jeune homme eut un sourire rassuré. Il était simple et adoucissait davantage la fragilité des courbes de son visage. Il ressemblait à un ange.

- Vous ne pleurez plus, je suis content.

Sa voix était légère et n'avait rien de rauque ou de grave. Elle était juste belle.

Shiori cligna des yeux de surprise. Il l'avait vue pleurer quand elle l'avait bousculé à l'hôpital ?

- Euh… Je… Je suis désolée que vous ayez vu cela…

- Vous allez mieux ?

Elle le regarda s'avancer près d'elle devant la statue sans répondre, trop occupée à le détailler. Maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés, elle pouvait mieux évaluer sa taille. Il était plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres mais sa corpulence n'était pas celle d'une femme, hormis la taille des épaules, un peu plus larges qu'elle. Elle le vit fermer les yeux pour prier. Son bras droit plâtré l'empêchait de joindre ses mains.

Quand il eût fini, il se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle observait son bras invalide.

- Accident de cheval. Ca ne pardonne pas, expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire. J'allais me faire plâtrer quand nous nous sommes croisés.

- Comment ?! Et je vous ai rentré dedans ? s'écria Shiori, paniquée avant de s'incliner très bas. Je suis désolée ! Vous avez dû avoir terriblement mal !

- J'avoue, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Il lui souriait tout naturellement. Elle revit Nobuo qui lui souriait, le jour de la rentrée. C'était la même gentillesse, la même sincérité et la même simplicité. Toute sa tristesse et ses sombres pensées revinrent se fracasser contre elle comme un raz-de-marée qui finit par faire naître une pellicule translucide devant ses yeux. Shiori baissa la tête pour que son interlocuteur ne la voie pas ainsi. Si elle le regardait encore dans les yeux, elle finirait pas fondre en larmes.

- Excusez-moi… Je vous laisse…

Elle tourna les talons précipitamment et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie du temple quand la voix claire du jeune homme l'apostropha. Elle ne se retourna cependant pas et courut jusqu'à s'éloigner enfin du bâtiment sacré.

Le lendemain, Shiori retourna au temple. Depuis cette visite, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'aller confesser ses inquiétudes à un dieu, quel qu'il soit. Cette première prière déposée la veille lui avait donné la paix intérieure dont elle avait besoin et l'atmosphère de quiétude des lieux lui procurait cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait perdue depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

Alors elle revint. Elle franchit le torii de l'enceinte sacrée et s'immobilisa. A l'autre bout de la cour carrée et déserte, une silhouette priait devant la statue. Même de dos, Shiori reconnut cette personne à la taille élancée et au bras gauche replié sur le devant du corps. Sa chevelure châtain clair ondoyait sous les reflets de ce vif soleil de fin mai d'une auréole d'or. Une brise de vent balaya la cour et, comme messagère de la surprise de la jeune fille, elle vint souffler à l'oreille du garçon qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se retourna.

- Que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna Shiori en s'approchant.

Quand elle fut assez près, elle lut un soulagement dans ses yeux émeraude.

- J'espérais vous revoir.

Tout était parti de là. Par cette simple phrase qui avait su oblitérer en une seconde toute la noirceur qui entourait Shiori.

Alors, ils avaient fait connaissance. Il s'appelait Tsubasa. Tsubasa Matsuro. Il avait 17 ans et était lycéen dans un établissement au nord de Tôkyô. Son père était un architecte et sa mère une paysagiste qui s'étaient rencontrés sur un projet de construction. Il était fils unique mais avait rêvé d'avoir un petit frère. Shiori fut étonnée de découvrir que Tsubasa était un garçon aussi instruit et élégant tout en vivant de cette manière simple qui lui avait décrite. Il aimait la littérature et faisait partager sa passion avec elle, il avait une belle élocution et parlait de manière toujours calme et posée. Sa simple présence était une source d'apaisement pour Shiori qui pouvait rester des heures avec Tsubasa à paresser dans un parc à regarder le ciel sans rien se dire.

De temps en temps, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au temple, leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils allaient ensuite se promener en parlant de tout et de rien. Elle aimait ces conversations qui pouvaient toucher à tout et qui lui donnaient l'impression que la vie était simple et facile. Et quand il riait, la vie lui semblait belle. Ensemble, ils allaient tantôt en ville pour se manger une glace ou simplement au bord d'un canal à observer les gens passer.

Un jour, Tsubasa lui avait fait remarquer qu'il voyait toujours une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle lui fut alors très reconnaissante de ne pas avoir cherché à la presser de tout lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas partager son secret, même si elle se sentait en confiance avec lui. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, ne plus voir ce visage livide d'horreur en sachant qu'une fille aussi jeune qu'elle pouvait être enceinte. Elle ne voulait plus être une « fille indigne » et encore moins aux yeux de ce garçon si particulier qui pour elle, avait tout d'un ange sans ailes.

Les jours passaient et pourtant, c'était toujours dans l'ambiance de leur première rencontre. Chacun était un peu sur la réserve et découvrait l'autre doucement. Tsubasa était un garçon agréable à regarder et à accompagner, mais Shiori refusait de se laisser aller. Depuis sa déception auprès de Nobuo, elle avait fermé son cœur et vivre un nouvel échec lui ferait bien trop mal.

Et un jour, alors qu'elle l'attendait dans la cour du temple, elle le vit arriver en courant. Son teint était blanc comme la cire et son regard était comme mort. Sa démarche, cassée et vacillante, faisait presque croire qu'on lui avait aspiré toute sa force.

- Tsubasa-san ? s'inquiéta Shiori en s'avançant vers lui.

Il leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers la jeune fille. Il serra les dents pour ne pas craquer mais finit par se laisser tomber dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage contre son épaule, le corps secoué de sanglots nerveux.

- Mes parents… viennent d'être tués… dans une fusillade…

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'ils avaient pu dire. Elle fut incapable de lui répondre et l'étreignit aussi puissamment qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on la serre quand son monde s'était aussi écroulé. Elle ne supportait pas de voir des larmes galvauder le visage de Tsubasa. Un ange ne devait pas pleurer. Mais Tsubasa était fort. Il sut faire face au drame.

Elle était à présent enceinte de 2 mois. Son ventre commençait à se bomber d'une douce courbe encore assez discrète pour n'alerter personne, ses vêtements suffisaient à camoufler sa vérité. Au terme du troisième mois, elle ne pourrait plus rien cacher. Son ventre serait déjà trop rebondi pour nier l'évidence qu'elle ne pourrait pas mettre sur le compte d'un grignotage alors qu'elle mangeait normalement. Ses parents sauraient, Tsubasa saurait, tout le monde le saurait. Et elle, elle n'aurait plus rien d'autre que cet enfant qu'elle portait.

Elle préféra donc tout arrêter maintenant avant de souffrir. Un soir, elle invita Tsubasa à la rejoindre dans leur temple habituel. Il avait entendu au son de sa voix qu'elle était étrange mais elle lui dit juste « Viens » avant de raccrocher.

Il était 20 heures quand le jeune homme entra dans la cour. Le soleil se couchait tout doucement en ce début de juillet. La couleur de son or vif était devenue bronze étincelant qui déclinait dans un ciel bleu délavé. La peau coquillage était colorée de lumière orangée qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses iris. Shiori s'étonna de penser qu'il était vraiment beau. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de pensées pour lui depuis leur première rencontre.

- Shiori-san ? Qui y a-t-il ?

Elle retint un sourire. Oui, Tsubasa n'avait jamais voulu retirer cet honorifique. Il jugeait que le « -san » lui allait bien mieux que le simple prénom. Sa bonne éducation n'avait pas failli en un mois qu'ils se voyaient presque tous les jours.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je dois t'avouer une chose.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques pas en face d'elle et attendit d'un air anxieux. Qu'avait-elle à lui dire pour être aussi sérieuse ?

Shiori marqua une pause. Son cœur battait vite.

- Nous devons arrêter de nous voir.

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'exclama-t-il en sursautant.

Elle secoua lentement la tête. Elle avait mal. Ca tirait.

- Je ne veux pas t'infliger une honte qui s'abattrait sur toi si tu continuais à me voir. Je suis enceinte. De deux mois. Et je compte garder l'enfant contre l'avis de ma famille et du père qui me hait.

Elle lui sourit.

- Merci d'avoir adouci ma vie de ta présence pendant ce court laps de temps.

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression de son visage et s'enfuit en courant sans se retourner. Surtout, ne pas le regarder. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle devinait qu'il était resté cloué sur place par la nouvelle. Ce qu'elle remarqua en revanche chez elle, ce fut les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Et pourtant, elle était encore tombée en plein dedans.

Elle l'aimait.

Shiori retourna chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre où elle pleura sa stupidité. Elle pleurait ouvertement sans risque, ses parents étaient en visite chez des amis. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer Tsubasa si c'était pour que son cœur se déchire de nouveau ainsi. C'était ignoble.

Dehors, le ciel était comme elle. Il déversait ses perles de pluie qui venaient s'écraser avec violence contre les vitres de sa fenêtre. On ne trouvait plus rien dans la chambre de Shiori à part ses meubles. Les peluches, les posters, les magazines, elle s'était débarrassé de tout depuis deux mois. Maintenant qu'elle allait avoir un enfant, elle n'était plus une gamine.

Quand sa tristesse se dissipa, elle redressa la tête vers la fenêtre où l'eau coulait comme une petite cascade contre le verre. Le ciel était empli de nuages gris. Elle se leva et s'approcha avant de sursauter de surprise. Devant chez elle, de l'autre côté de la barrière de bois et les vêtements trempés qui collaient à sa peau, Tsubasa guettait. Shiori voulut reculer pour qu'il ne la voie pas mais il fut plus rapide et leva les yeux à l'étage.

- Quel idiot ! Il va attraper la mort !

La jeune fille se rua dans le couloir et descendit l'escalier pour se précipiter dehors avec un parapluie attrapé au passage dans le couloir. La pluie battante martelait la toile du parapluie avec tant de violence que le bruit environnant était presque occulté. Ses chaussures prirent rapidement l'eau à cause des nombreuses flaques qui jonchaient l'allée mais Shiori n'en avait que faire et se dépêcha d'abriter Tsubasa.

- Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama-t-elle en fuyant le regard insistant du garçon sur elle. Tu as vu dans quel état tu…

- Pardon !

- Hein ?

Elle consentit à le regarder. Ses cheveux d'ordinaires si brillants et soyeux étaient à présent trempés et collés contre son front quand ils ne pendaient pas en de grosses mèches inégales et dégoulinantes. Des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son visage et glissaient dans son cou. Il avait la chaire de poule, ses bras nus trahissaient le froid de ce vent qui les enveloppait tous les deux.

Tsubasa prit Shiori par les épaules avec un air implorant.

- Moi aussi, je t'ai menti, Shiori-san. Je ne m'appelle pas Tsubasa Matsuro mais Tsubasa Michinaga.

- M-Michinaga ? Comme la ligne de restaurants ?

- Oui. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que mon père a été chassé par son père et avait fait une croix sur sa famille. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme un gosse de riches, je suis désolé. Mais maintenant, je dois te le dire !

Il la prit si soudainement dans ses bras que la jeune fille en lâcha son parapluie qui vola jusqu'à la barrière. Sa joue se refroidit aussitôt au contact de la sienne. L'eau des vêtements de Tsubsasa s'infiltrait dans les siens et lui arracha un long frisson glacé. A moins que ce ne fut autre chose…

- Tsu… Tsuba…

- J'ai commencé à correspondre avec mon seul oncle, l'héritier actuel de la famille Michinaga. C'est mon seul parent vivant et j'espère qu'il acceptera de me connaître et de me prendre sous son toit. Et là, s'il accepte de me recevoir, je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi, Shiori-san ! Et ton enfant aussi !

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur tant elle était assommée par ce qu'elle entendait. Tsubasa était le neveu d'un homme d'affaires immensément riche et il lui révélait son secret… parce qu'il voulait qu'elle le suive avec son enfant ? Tant de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourtant, Tsubasa n'était pas le père, ils se connaissaient si peu, elle avait déjà tellement souffert…

- Je le sais… murmura-t-il en la serrant encore. Je comprends ta méfiance. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je t'aime tellement et pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien deviné de tes blessures…

Shiori sentit une incroyable bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête. Il l'aimait aussi. Il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait, il acceptait ce bébé malgré ce que les gens pouvaient penser… Mais elle avait peur.

Tsubasa s'écarta un peu d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je ne te promets pas la perfection ou l'amour éternel, Shiori-san, lui dit-il. Mais accepte celui que je t'offre maintenant, je t'en prie. Je te protègerai de ce monde qui s'est montré injuste avec toi.

Elle le dévisagea. Il était tellement sincère, ses yeux hurlaient de le croire. Mais ce qu'elle entrevit une fraction de seconde l'emporta sur le reste tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser était d'une douceur qui, mêlée à l'eau de pluie, lui donna un goût incomparable. Peu importe la pluie qui transperçait ses vêtements, le froid qui mordait sa peau, l'incertitude quant à son futur qui sifflait dans sa tête. Ses ailes d'ange, elle les avait vues, dans son dos.

Le soir même, Shiori prenait ses affaires pour aller s'installer dans la maison de Tsubasa, un pavillon japonais dans la plus pure tradition. Elle laissa une lettre pour ses parents dans laquelle elle leur expliqua sa situation et qu'elle faisait aussi cela pour qu'ils n'aient pas honte d'elle. Elle leur dit aussi de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses études, elle prendrait des cours par correspondance et leur enverrait des nouvelles régulièrement.

Sa nouvelle vie prit une nouvelle dimension dès lors qu'elle vivait avec Tsubasa qui l'aimait simplement et prenait soin d'elle. Une voisine venait souvent pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour le jeune homme qui vivait alors seul et accueillit Shiori comme si elle l'avait toujours connue. Elle admirait grandement son courage pour accepter de devenir mère aussi jeune et avait pris l'adolescente en affection. Shiori adorait cette Madame Utsuno. Elle lui donnait cette attention maternelle dont elle avait si cruellement manqué.

Au bout du cinquième mois, quand le ventre de Shiori avait déjà la taille d'une bonne pastèque, elle et Tsubasa se rendirent à l'échographie qui leur permettrait de connaître le sexe de l'enfant. Elle avait eu la chance de trouver un médecin compréhensif et gentil qui la conseillait sans la juger et pour Shiori, cela n'avait pas de prix.

Elle était allongée sur la table de travail avec Tsubasa près de lui en train de lui tenir la main et guettait avec une grande avidité le médecin qui scrutait son écran avec un sourire en coin.

-Alors… On veut savoir ? C'est très net, leur demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Les deux jeunes gens se consultèrent d'un regard.

- Je voudrais savoir. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Alors, sensei, garçon ou fille ?

L'homme sourit et tourna l'écran vers les futurs parents.

- Ca sera un robuste petit garçon.

Ce fut Tsubasa qui eut la réaction la plus étonnante. Il porta la main devant sa bouche en voyant l'image du petit être qui remuait sur l'écran noir, les yeux brillants. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Shiori qui elle-même ne savait plus quoi dire. Un fils. Elle attendait un fils. Elle n'avait aucune préférence, mais elle était incroyablement heureuse d'avoir un petit garçon qu'elle voyait déjà avec des grands yeux clairs.

Peu de temps après, Tsubasa apprit avec soulagement que son oncle accepterait de l'accueillir lui, sa petite amie et l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il s'était montré incroyablement compréhensif et accueillant au point d'ouvrir ses portes à son petit neveu par alliance. C'était décidé, ils s'installeraient à Fukuoka au retour de Tsubasa d'Angleterre.

Les mois passèrent et janvier arriva vite où Shiori était à huit mois de grossesse. Elle ne cessait de se plaindre qu'elle ne ressemblait qu'à une baleine à la démarche balourde mais heureusement que Tsubasa était là pour la rassurer. En cette après-midi calme, ils se promenaient dans un parc de la ville. Tout était de blanc, des pelouses recouvertes de neige aux branches des arbres nus saupoudrées. Il brillait dans le ciel un soleil vif qui, reflété dans la neige, vous forçait à plisser les yeux à cause de la luminosité aveuglante.

- Ca va, tu n'as pas trop froid Shiori ? Hu ? Shiori ?

Tsubasa s'arrêta et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était arrêtée de marcher, la tête baissée. Elle releva la tête, une trace de larme sur la joue.

- Shiori ?

- Tu t'en vas en Angleterre dans trois jours. Tu ne seras même pas là pour mon accouchement.

Il baissa les yeux de honte. Il n'était pas fier d'abandonner Shiori dans un tel moment, mais ce voyage était nécessaire pour son avenir. Ils avaient beau en avoir discuté longuement, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas encore accepté.

Elle secoua la tête, agitée de sanglots.

- Qui me tiendra la main pendant que je vais crier de douleur ? Qui viendra me voir quand je serai seule dans ma ch… ?

Elle se tut, sa phrase emportée par la bouche de Tsubasa qui avait capturée la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Garde cela quelque part pour ces moments-là, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Allez, serre-moi fort.

Shiori s'exécuta et le serra comme elle le pouvait car son gros ventre l'empêchait de trop s'approcher de lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et huma son parfum.

- Ca ne sera que pour six mois. Je ne pourrai pas te joindre très souvent, mais je penserai à toi tous les jours. Et à lui aussi. Et quand je reviendrai… Je compte bien te demander de te créer des souvenirs avec moi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Il la sentit tressaillir et elle s'écarta aussitôt de lui pour le regarder avec stupéfaction. Il eut un petit rire. Il adorait quand elle faisait ses gros yeux.

- Shiori Risezu, accepteriez-vous de vous fiancer à moi à mon retour ?

Shiori le dévisagea longuement avant d'exulter de joie et le serrer avec force.

- Oui ! Oui, oui oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Oui, Tsubasa, je te veux pour toujours !

- Ah ah ! Allez, vite, je veux garder ce magnifique sourire et l'emporter avec moi dans l'avion !

Le garçon sortit un appareil photo de son sac en bandoulière et prit rapidement sa compagne dans les bras. Il appuya sur le déclencheur qui captura le dernier instant de bonheur commun des deux modèles.

Un mois plus tard, le 17 février à 3h17 du matin, les premières contractions survinrent. Madame Utsuno s'était installée chez Tsubasa depuis son départ pour l'accouchement de Shiori et s'occupa de conduire la jeune fille à l'hôpital.

L'accouchement fut le moment le plus difficile de toute sa vie. La douleur la paralysait toute entière et l'air lui manquait. Elle entendait les médecins qui s'affairaient autour d'elle. Elle ne comprit que vaguement une histoire de « complication ». Au final, alors qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces et hurlait de tout son mal, elle réalisa qu'elle perdait trop de sang et qu'elle faisait une grave hémorragie. Elle devait tout donner. Elle ne devait pas abandonner tant que son fils n'était pas sorti. Elle poussa encore une dernière fois si fort qu'elle fut soudain prise d'un vertige.

- Oui ! C'est bon !! entendit-elle vaguement.

Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit, son corps devenait lourd et sa conscience déclinait.

- K… Kaneaki…

¤¤¤

- Je suis tombée dans le coma. Hayate Michinaga savait qu'il attendait un petit neveu, c'est donc à lui que Kaneaki a été confié mais il ne me connaissait pas. Du fait que j'étais en soins constants, il ne m'a jamais vue non plus. J'aurais dû mourir pendant mon coma au bout de la troisième semaine mais mon désir de voir mon fils et Tsubasa m'a permis de me réveiller. Shiori Risezu était cliniquement morte. Je me suis enfuie et j'ai pris une nouvelle identité pour approcher Kaneaki sans effrayer Monsieur Michinaga qui me croit décédée.

Shiori regarda alternativement Tsuzuki et Hisoka qui l'écoutaient avec la plus grande attention. Elle avait surpris leur conversation et s'était invitée dans leur chambre pour leur raconter son histoire. Les deux hommes n'en revenaient toujours pas. Le petit Kaneaki était l'enfant de Shiori et pas celui des époux Michinaga.

Tout s'intriquait parfaitement. Kiyomi voyait le bébé comme « imposé » car son époux avait promis de recueillir Tsubasa et sa nouvelle famille et si elle était si peu maternelle, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas la mère d'origine. Elle n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil le fait que son mari accepte d'adopter un enfant qui débarquait sans prévenir et qui plus est, n'était pas celui du neveu inconnu qui devait vivre ici.

L'attachement de Shiori et son refus catégorique de partir quand la maîtresse de maison voulait la renvoyer. Le chantage de Moeru concernait la maternité de l'enfant…

- C'est vous qui avez tué Yuko Tsukinari ?

Elle hocha la tête avec honte.

- Avec sa cécité, son _kenki_ s'est éveillé et elle a « vu » que je n'étais plus très vivante. Elle ne devait pas parler.

Hisoka la regarda. Avec le reflet de la lune sur son visage, elle était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il comprenait maintenant cet état valétudinaire et le malaise du matin : Shiori avait atteint ses limites et son corps commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

La jeune fille redressa la tête et les dévisagea avec un faible sourire.

- « Dis-moi ton secret, je te dirai le mien ». Et vous ? Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être. Alors ?

Les deux shinigamis firent silence et se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire qui ils étaient en réalité. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient toute l'histoire, ils auraient trop mal à lui annoncer la mort de Tsubasa.

Tsuzuki vit Hisoka serrer le poing de rage et le jeune homme se tourna vers Shiori.

- Nous devons ramener ton âme, dit-il.

- Pas tant que je n'ai pas revu Tsubasa, répondit-t-elle aussitôt.

Il y eut un court blanc avant qu'Hisoka ne la regarde dans les yeux.

- Soit. Nous allons tâcher d'exaucer ton vœu.

Tsuzuki voulut protester mais son partenaire l'en empêcha d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas… ?

¤¤¤

- Allons, allons… C'est quoi, ce chagrin, hein ? Ce sont tes dents encore ?

Shiori se leva de son rocking-chair et s'approcha du lit à barreaux pour prendre Kaneaki dans ses bras. Il s'agitait et amorçait une nouvelle crise de larmes. La jeune fille le prit contre elle et le berça doucement en s'avançant à la fenêtre.

La chambre de bébé avait été aménagée toute en blanc. Les murs immaculés étaient décorés par une frise de papier peint qui représentait des petits moutons qui faisaient la course dans des collines ; le lit avait un petit baldaquin en dentelle au-dessus duquel un jouet musical tournait avec une comptine apaisante pour le sommeil ; un énorme ours polaire en peluche dormait dans un coin de la chambre au milieu des autres peluches et dans un autre coin, un parc rempli de jouets orné d'un arc-en-ciel au-dessus servait de terrain de jeu pour la journée.

- Là, ça va mieux, Kaneaki ? sourit sa mère avec un baiser sur son front. Il te manque, hein ?

Une faible brise de vent lui caressa la nuque et la força à se retourner. Son souffle se suspendit.

Il était là. Habillé dans l'uniforme à veste vert forêt et le pantalon noir de son lycée huppé. Ses cheveux châtain clair retombaient devant ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant qui brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur sous les rayons d'argent de la lune. Sa peau coquillage avait toujours cette teinte douce et ses lèvres, fines et rosées traçaient la même courbe légère.

- Tsubasa… souffla Shiori en s'avançant vers lui.

Alors qu'elle avait posé la main sur sa joue pour s'assurer de la réalité, il la regarda d'un air paisible.

- Je suis revenu.

La jeune fille sourit d'un air ému et détacha une larme de joie en fermant les paupières. Il était vraiment là.

- Voici notre fils.

Elle lui montra Kaneaki qui l'observait sans rien dire et le détaillait sous tous les angles. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le bébé gazouilla en tendant les mains vers lui. Il répondit à son appel en lui tendant son index que Kaneaki attrapa tout de suite en riant. Il regarda l'enfant puis se tourna vers Shiori.

- Il est adorable. Comme sa maman.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Tsubasa… murmura-t-elle d'une voix chargée de larmes si longtemps contenues. Tu resteras avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il opina lentement du chef.

- Nous serons tous les deux vite réunis.

Elle ne répondit pas et se hissa un peu pour l'embrasser. Tout lui avait tellement manqué. La chaleur de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres, son odeur rassurante. Elle voulait tout garder pour elle et s'en souvenir une dernière fois. Une fois séparée de lui, elle lui sourit d'un air étrange et retourna coucher Kaneaki dans son berceau. Elle l'embrassa, le couvrit puis se tourna vers Tsubasa, le regard brillant :

- Je me sens… fatiguée…

- Assis-toi un peu.

Il la prit par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur le rocking-chair. Elle papillonna des yeux et sourit avec fatigue. Elle se sentait de plus en plus légère, c'était étrange comme sensation.

Elle leva lentement la main et la posa contre la joue du jeune homme.

- A toi, le seul occupant de mon cœur. Attends-moi. Je t'aime de toute mon âme.

Elle garda son regard dans ses yeux verts jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se referment comme les ailes du papillon. Sa main glissa mais il la retint de sa main sur la sienne pour garder le contact de sa paume contre sa joue. Une larme mouilla ses doigts tandis quand la porte s'ouvrait en silence.

Il serra la main blanche et froide dans la sienne légèrement tremblante.

- Un mensonge peut-il être condamné quand on juge que la cause est bonne ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle brisé.

Tsuzuki releva un peu le menton avec tristesse.

- Dans notre métier, nous faisons souvent cela… Hisoka.

¤¤¤

- Son âme a pu être ramenée et jugée. Elle a bénéficié de circonstances atténuantes pour ses crimes. Elle doit être auprès de Tsubasa maintenant, en train de veiller sur Kaneaki.

Tsuzuki leva tristement les yeux vers le jeune homme qui regardait au travers de la vitre les jardins de l'Enma-Cho. Ils n'étaient partis que pour un week-end et pourtant, il semblait à Hisoka que les couleurs douces de ce printemps éternel avaient perdu de leur éclat. Il baissa les yeux sur un cerisier qui pleurait ses pétales parfumés. Shiori pleurait-elle aussi de ne pouvoir pas rester auprès de son fils ? Ou au contraire, souriait-elle d'avoir retrouvé son amour ?

Il serra son poing sur la vitre.

- Tsuzuki… La mort est-elle toujours aussi injuste ?

Il percevait le regret dans sa voix. Il s'en était douté, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Hisoka s'était autant attaché à Shiori. Le shinigami brun soupira et s'approcha de son coéquipier.

- Mourir n'est pas injuste. Mais elle frappe au hasard, c'est ça qui est injuste, dit-il avec douceur.

Il vit le poing de l'adolescent se serrer un peu plus.

- Ce n'est pas Tsubasa qui lui a manqué, ce n'est pas Tsubasa qui lui a promis de rester pour toujours, ce n'est pas Tsubasa qu'elle a… embrassé…

Les bras de Tsuzuki s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le serrer d'une douce étreinte fraternelle. Hisoka sursauta un peu à ce contact puis il se laissa aller à la quiétude de ce sentiment d'apaisement qui s'écoulait en lui. Il ferma les yeux. Ses bras étaient si réconfortants, si chaleureux. Il aurait aimé ne jamais quitter ce lien qui le retenait à lui.

- Peut-être, mais elle est partie en paix et sereine grâce à toi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, assura-t-il d'une voix profonde. Notre boulot de shinigami est ignoble. J'admire ce que tu as fait pour elle. Tu as été un sauveur, pas un assassin.

Le jeune homme accueillit chaque mot avec soulagement. Ces paroles lui faisaient un bien fou. Oui, il pouvait se pardonner ce mensonge maintenant qu'il avait obtenu son absolution. Il n'avait pas souhaité lui mentir, mais lui permettre de partir sans regret pour que son attente ne fût pas vaine.

- Pardonne-moi, Shiori. Sois heureuse… pensa le garçon, les yeux perdus dans le ciel.

Tsuzuki sourit avec un petit rire.

- Hé hé ! En tout cas, tu pourrais faire un bon papa. On pourrait peut-être adopter un de ces j… OUAILLE !

- La ferme !! T'as pas du boulot, toi ? Je vais à la bibliothèque !

L'homme se massa le crâne alors que la porte claquait violemment. Quel punch. Même déprimé, Hisoka ne perdait pas ses réflexes. Il sourit. Au moins, tout était reparti comme avant. Et comme il venait de le faire, il ne laisserait jamais Hisoka tomber. Si la souffrance venait à l'enlacer une nouvelle fois, il serait encore là pour le lui arracher… quitte à se prendre un coup.

* * *

Comme promis, je vous donne les traductions des chapitres (il est possible que ce ne soit pas exact, hein. Je ne suis qu'une humble française qui bidouille son japonais.)

_Munashii Kitai_ - Vain espoir

Chap 1 : _Atarashii jiken_ – Une nouvelle mission  
Chap 2 : _Yûshoku_ - Dîner  
Chap 3 : _Michinaga to satogo_ – Les Michinaga et l'enfant  
Chap 4 : _Gimon_ - Questions  
Chap 5 : _Okasu_ - Viol  
Chap 6 : _Shibito no seishuku _– Le silence du mort  
Chap 7 : _Kyôkatsu to shi_ – Menaces et mort  
Chap 8 : _Shiori no hisoka_ – Le secret de Shiori  
Chap 9 : _Anata ni aeru hi wa _– Le jour où e t'ai rencontré  
Chap 10 : _Ai wo doko e yuku no_ – Là où va l'amour

Aaaaah… Encore un mort dans mes persos… Les pauvres, ils doivent tous me détester. XD

Voilou, c'est la fin. J'espère que ce récit vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. On m'a déjà demandé si je referai du YNM en fic, mais j'en doute. Mais rien n'est impossible. Là, je vais me consacrer de nouveau à ma fic sur _Host Club_ et ensuite, j'en ferai peut-être une sur _Zombie Loan._ QUOI ?! Vous ne connaissez pas _Zombie Loan_ ? Regardez ! Ca vient de sortir et ça déchire ! (Chikaaaa ! Shitoooooo ! Kekkon suru yoooo ! XD)

Ahem… Au plaisir de vous revoir !

Ja ne !


End file.
